Un ciel si bleu, un monde si cruel
by Meriani
Summary: Les alliés d'Annie n'ont pas abandonné l'idée de récupérer Eren et veulent connaître les plans du bataillon d'exploration. Ils cherchent quelqu'un qui pourrait leur donner ces infos, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Or, après une attaque contre des gens dont ils ne savent pas grand chose, Jean se rend compte qu'Armin a disparu... Basé sur un rêve que j'ai fait. Spoiler sur le chap 42 !
1. Réveil

**Note : Chers lecteurs, je vous prie d'être indulgents, ceci est la première fanfiction que j'ai jamais écrite... Comme dit dans la description, elle est basée sur un rêve que j'ai fait un jour et qui m'a tellement hanté que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'écrire pour qu'il me sorte de la tête. Les premiers chapitres seront sans doute assez courts mais les suivants devraient êtres plus longs. Les points de vue changeront entre les chapitres : Jean d'un côté, Armin de l'autre (et peut-être parfois un troisième selon les besoins de l'histoire).**

 **Une dernière chose : Je suis au chapitre 69 du manga, l'action se situe donc après (un temps indéfini après, et du coup les actions sont totalement hypothétiques vu que je n'ai pas lu la suite). Il risque aussi d'avoir des spoilers ça et là à propos de tous les chapitres que j'ai lus en plus de ce que j'ai déjà mentionné dans la description.**

 **Bien sûr, ni l'histoire originale de Shingeki no kyojin, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent mais sont la propriété de Hajime Isayama .  
**

 **Voilà... Enjoy !  
**

* * *

\- Jean ! Oh, Jean ! Debout, fini de rêvasser, putain !

Le visage de Connie penché sur lui, le soleil et le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Une douleur sourde lui parcourait tout le bras gauche depuis l'épaule.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda son ami plus calmement. Tu peux te lever ?

L'intéressé poussa un grognement de douleur tout en se redressant lentement. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses souvenirs. Qu'est- ce qui s'était passé, déjà ? Il y avait eu cette rumeur qu'on leur avait rapportée, à propos de pans du Mur qui laissaient voir les titans à l'intérieur et de l'affolement que c'était en train de créer. Alors évidement, comme il était question de titans, ils étaient allés voir. Et ils étaient tombés droit dans une embuscade. Et après ?

Le reste lui revint presque aussitôt en mémoire :

 _… Il s'était fait tirer dessus et, si la balle l'avait manqué de peu, il en avait perdu la maitrise de son équilibre en manœuvre tridimensionnelle avant de se fracasser sans ménagement sur un toit. Sonné par la chute, il en était encore à retrouver ses esprits quand une ombre était apparue au-dessus de lui. L'attaquant avait levé ses lames pour l'achever. Encore sous le choc, il avait été incapable de réagir…_

 _…L'instant d'après Armin s'était abattu de plein fouet sur son assaillant, l'envoyant s'envoler un peu plus loin et atterrir avec un craquement sinistre. Le garçon s'était relevé en grimaçant et en massant son épaule avant te tendre la main à Jean pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. L'intéressé avait ouvert la bouche pour le remercier mais avait à la place poussé un cri d'alarme quand il avait vu deux autres personnes en équipement tridimensionnel foncer droit sur eux…_

 _… Il ne savait pas trop par quel miracle ils avaient tous les deux réussi à éviter l'attaque. Mais en esquivant, Armin s'était retrouvé en position de faiblesse et était tombé droit sur un troisième homme. Ni lui, ni Jean n'avaient eu le temps de réagir, et l'homme avait renversé le sens d'une de ses lames et assené un coup violent au jeune garçon, qui s'était effondré comme une masse, incapable de l'éviter..._

 _… Jean s'était levé et s'apprêtait à aller aider son ami quand quelque chose de lourd lui avait heurté la tête et puis…_

\- Armin ! Où est-il ?!

 _Hein ?! Attend, pourquoi je suis encore en vie, au fait ? Ce gars a essayé de me tuer, pourtant…_

Une expression d'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage de Connie :

\- Armin ? Ben euh… je l'ai pas vu mais il doit pas être loin… T'as l'air d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête. Ça va ?

Jean poussa un juron.

\- Où sont passé ceux qui nous ont attaqués ?

\- Aucune idée. Je comprends pas à ce qu'ils essayaient de faire avec cette attaque. Ils se sont barrés aussi brusquement qu'ils sont arrivés…

\- Et les autres ?

\- En train de rassembler les blessés un peu plus loin. On a eu une de ces chances, apparemment, y'a presque pas de morts. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu tires une drôle de tête.

\- Oui ! Fit-il, légèrement exaspéré

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'énerver comme ça contre Connie, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait trop de questions en tête, et aucune réponse. _Bordel, j'y comprend plus rien…_

\- Allons rejoindre les autres fini-il par proposer, incapable de supporter le flot d'interrogations qui l'envahissait.

 _Dites-moi qu'il est là-bas…_

Mais il n'y était pas. Bien sûr.

* * *

Une douleur sourde lui lancinait le crâne sans pitié. Le sol était dur et froid contre son visage. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Et il faisait complètement noir.

\- Que…

Armin s'appuya sur ses mains et réussi à se redresser à moitié.

Quelque chose lui collait au visage. Il y passa la main. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était mais ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Du sang. Séché. Il tâtonna doucement pour savoir où était la blessure et grimaça quand il la trouva. La douleur qui martelait son crâne l'empêchait de penser correctement.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah… Oui, je me souviens… Mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont pas tué ? Et Jean, où …_

Il essaya de se relever complètement, et le mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur.

 _Ah… Que…_

 _Pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?_

Il resta immobile, les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'apaise un peu. Soudain, un frisson le parcouru. _J'ai froid. Mais… ?_

Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il essaya avec un geste machinal de refermer sa veste : il ne l'avait plus, ni ses bottes. Et on lui avait enlevé ses lames et tout le reste de son équipement, y compris les lanières du dispositif de répartition du poids. _Ils ne prennent aucun risque…_

 _Ils ? Qui sont-ils en fait ? Et les autres, où sont-ils ? J'espère qu'ils vont bien... Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Et…_

Décidément, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à réfléchir, il avait trop de questions à la fois… Et il sentait l'affolement le gagner. Un autre frisson le parcouru. _J'espère que les autres n'ont rien…_

Il lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. _Il faut que je me calme ! Ce n'est pas le moment…_ Il se força à respirer lentement et réussi à apaiser quelque peu ses tremblements.

 _Essayons déjà de voir où je suis…_ Il tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche d'un mur ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre mais ne trouva rien. Il allait falloir qu'il se lève. Il serra les dents, s'appuya à nouveau sur ses mains et se redressa en essayant d'ignorer le plus possible la douleur que le geste réveilla aussitôt dans tout son corps et la torture de sa blessure à la tête. Il vacilla un instant puis avança, un bras tendu devant lui à la recherche d'un obstacle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que sa main heurte ce qui était manifestement un mur de pierre. Son intention avait été de suivre les murs pour faire le tour de la pièce, mais arrivé au premier, il ne trouva plus la volonté pour le faire. Son esprit avait fini par s'éclaircir et la gravité de sa situation était en train de le pénétrer. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et s'assit, la tête sur les genoux.

C'était évident… L'attaque devait venir de gens qui étaient du même côté de Reiner et Berthold. Ils n'avaient certainement pas abandonné l'espoir d'attraper Eren. Et comme ils n'arrivaient pas à le trouver, ils avaient lancé l'attaque pour essayer de l'attirer à l'extérieur. En voyant qu'il n'était pas là, ils avaient dû l'attraper lui et probablement d'autres membres du bataillon pour essayer de savoir où était Eren… La situation n'avait rien de brillant.

Il plaqua la main sur sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. _Non, ce n'est pas le moment…_ Il essaya de les retenir. _Pas maintenant_. Peine perdue. _Pourquoi je n'arrive qu'à pleurer ? Pourquoi c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à faire dans un moment pareil ?_


	2. Un problème, et de taille

Armin était introuvable.

Jean retrouva les autres ainsi que les hommes de la garnison qui venaient de les rejoindre, alertés par les combats et, ne voyant pas son ami, leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils se rendirent alors compte que deux autres soldats manquaient à l'appel. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient un problème, et de taille. Aucun titan n'avait été vu dans les parages, il était donc certain qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait dévorer. Un jeune soldat dont il ignorait le nom émit alors à mi-voix l'idée qu'ils s'étaient peut-être enfuis à cause de la peur, ce à quoi Jean, Connie et Sasha furent outrés. Mikasa répondit de son ton habituel, neutre et froid :

« Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais Armin ne ferait jamais ça »

Ce qui réduisit l'imbécile au silence – ou alors, c'était le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Les attaquants devaient avoir quelqu'un qui surveillait les environs et quand ils avaient vu les soldats de la garnison arriver, ils avaient pris la fuite. Sans doute parce que le nombre de gens à combattre en serait devenu trop élevé pour eux.

 _Ou alors parce qu'ils avaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient ? Merde, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Dans quoi on s'est encore fourré ?! Et, putain POURQUOI je suis encore en vie ?!_ Les autres lui jetaient des regards à la dérobés, l'air gêné. Ils se posaient probablement la même question aussi. Jean était exaspéré de ne pas comprendre.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, étant donné que les attaquants avaient disparu à une vitesse effrayante et qu'ils avaient des blessés à soigner. Le caporal donna donc l'ordre de repli et ils retournèrent au QG du bataillon d'exploration, où ils retrouvèrent le major Erwin, qui avait été mis au courant. Puis ils retournèrent à l'endroit désigné pour servir de cachette à Eren (même si ce dernier n'était plus recherché par le gouvernement, il avait été jugé plus sage de le garder dissimulé : on ne savait pas combien de complices d'Annie il restait dans l'armée). Là, ils rejoignirent le chef d'escouade Hansi et ses hommes, ainsi qu'Eren.

Au moment où ils étaient partis vérifier la nouvelle qu'on leur avait rapportée à propos du Mur, le chef Hansi et le crétin suicidaire venaient de revenir après une expérience concernant les pouvoirs de titan d'Eren. Ce dernier étant trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit, ils l'avaient laissé là-bas en compagnie de quelques hommes de confiance. Hansi, quant à elle, était partie vérifier quelque chose au Mur Sina aussitôt après avoir ramené Eren, s'agitant en tous sens avec enthousiasme. Elle n'était donc pas au courant quand ils étaient partis.

 _Jamais là quand il le faut, Eren la grande gueule… Fait chier._

Ils expliquèrent à Hansi ce qu'il s'était passé et mirent en commun ce qu'ils savaient de leurs attaquants. De là, déduire le pourquoi de l'attaque n'avait pas été long. Hansi avait rapidement pointé du doigt le gros du problème que cela entrainait:

\- Pour les deux autres qui ont disparu, c'est mauvais mais il n'y a aucun risque : ils n'en savent pas assez pour nous mettre en danger. Par contre pour Armin…il connait cette planque. Et tous nos plans, y compris ceux qu'on prévoyait de mettre en place concernant les éventuels complices de Reiner, Berthold et Annie ainsi que pour l'expédition vers Shiganshina.

 _Après, il a aidé à les élaborer ces plans, c'est normal qu'il les connaisse…_

\- … On court le risque de perdre toute l'avance qu'on a sur les amis de Reiner et Berthold avec les informations qu'on a récupéré récemment, continua Hansi. Je me demande si ils ont fait exprès de le viser lui ou si ils ont juste pris au hasard… »

 _Merde ! J'avais pas pensé à ça comme ça…_

\- Pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire concernant les trois soldats disparus, intervint le major, mais je vais envoyer des hommes chercher pour essayer de trouver où ils sont allés. Le plus urgent est de déplacer Eren immédiatement. C'est surement à lui qu'ils en veulent le plus et si Arlelt connait cet endroit, ils risquent de nous tomber dessus rapidement.

Jean senti presque malade quand il saisit l'implication des paroles du major. Il serra les dents.

\- Armin ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! protesta Mikasa, exprimant la pensée de Jean.

Le major se tourna vers elle :

\- J'aimerais que tu aies raison, mais dans ce genre de situation, on ne peut jamais prévoir comment se comporteront les gens, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque.

Mikasa le fixa :

\- Alors il faut qu'on le retrouve

\- On vient de te dire qu'on va d'abord mettre ton cher Eren en sécurité, la coupa Livaï, on verra le reste plus tard .

Elle paru sur le point de dire quelque chose mais renonça.

 _Tss, Eren avant tout, comme d'habitude, hein ? Bordel, y'en a que pour lui… J'ai beau savoir pourquoi, ça fait chier. Putain, c'est pas vrai. Armin, quel besoin t'avais de jouer les héros, bon sang ?! Tu sais très bien que dans les combats, t'es vraiment à la ramasse, pourtant !_

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un moment pour retrouver une cachette appropriée. Le major et Hansi finirent par se mettre d'accord, sur quoi le premier les quitta pour retourner au QG, et la seconde et le caporal leur donnèrent des ordres pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer immédiatement. Se préparer ne pris pas longtemps, ils étaient encore tous entièrement équipés et leur chevaux sellés. Le plus long fut de réveiller Eren qui dormait à poings fermés depuis sa transformation quelques heures plus tôt. Ils finirent tout de même par réussir, et il avait retrouvé suffisamment de force pour tenir sur un cheval. Il était encore trop dans les vapes pour se rendre compte que son meilleur ami manquait à l'appel, et ils se gardèrent de le lui dire pendant le voyage, la réaction étant trop imprévisible pour qu'ils aient envie de lui apprendre une telle nouvelle.

 _Kss. T'es même pas capable de te rendre compte qu'Armin est pas là. Crétin… Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais encore baisser dans mon estime. « Espoir de l'humanité », c'est ça, ouai…_

Il allait quand même falloir lui dire en arrivant à la nouvelle planque. 

* * *

Un bruit de voix étouffées le tira de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Un grincement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant clairement passer le son de deux personnes en train de parler

\- … Voilà, va-y et fait attention…

\- Oui, oui. Merci.

Il releva la tête. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, ainsi que la lumière d'une torche, qui aveugla ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit.

« Armin ? » demanda quelqu'un.

 _Cette voix…_

« Ça va ? » Les pas s'étaient encore rapprochés.

 _Impossible…_ Armin baissa le bras qu'il avait levé pour se protéger de la luminosité, autant par surprise que parce que ses yeux commençaient lentement à s'habituer à la lumière. _Comment … ?_ Il n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer le nouvel arrivant mais son esprit lui hurlait déjà un nom.

\- Reiner ? Fit-il, incrédule. Sa propre voix lui parut rauque et faible.

\- Toujours aussi rapide à comprendre les choses, à ce que je vois. Tu ne dois pas trop être amoché, du coup.

C'était bien Reiner… La large silhouette s'approcha du mur et y planta la torche. Puis il se retourna et posa un genou à terre et fixa Armin qui le regardait en silence, trop choqué par sa présence pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il poussa un soupir et baissa la tête.

\- Désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi, vraiment. Tu as soif ?

Armin hocha la tête et son ancien compagnon d'entrainement lui tendit une outre, qu'il prit avec gratitude : il avait l'impression que sa gorge était complètement desséchée. « Merci »

\- Je suppose que tu as déjà compris ce que tu fais là…

Le jeune homme dévisagea son ancien camarade un moment, hésita, puis répondit :

\- Vous cherchiez Eren. Mais comme il n'était pas là… Vous espérez le trouver en vous servant de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre du bataillon…

Il fronça soudain les sourcils. _Attends, pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que Reiner aurait … ?_

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi, à l'origine, si Eren était introuvable, c'était plutôt le chef Hansi ou le major qui étaient visés…

 _Ils étaient assez fous ou désespérés pour espérer attraper Hansi ou le major ?_

\- Mais bon, continua Reiner, j'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas grande chance pour que ça réussisse après tout…

 _Ah… Donc tu…_

\- Alors, tu as parlé de moi à tes amis.

Pendant un infime instant, une expression étrange passa dans les yeux du jeune homme planté devant lui, puis il détourna rapidement le regard.

 _Du regret ? Il le pensait vraiment quand il a dit qu'il était désolé ?_ Armin n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait entre aperçu dans les yeux de son ancien camarade, mais il aurait bien aimé avoir raison, c'aurait été moins effrayant. Il avait encore du mal à considérer Reiner comme un ennemi. Il avait beau savoir, une partie irrationnelle au fond de son esprit refusait encore d'y croire complètement. Avant d'abandonner, il voulait comprendre. Comprendre ce qui les avait poussés à faire ça. Mais au lieu de ça, il répondit à la question qui, si elle était informulée, n'en restait pas moins suspendue entre eux :

\- Tu te fais des idées. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche d'un air sceptique pour répondre mais n'en eu pas le temps, car une voix aux accents exaspérés l'interrompit :

\- Ne te sous-estime pas comme ça Armin. Tu ne nous feras pas gober que tu ne sais pas où est caché Eren. On te connait.

L'intéressé tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction de la voix. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était entré à la suite de Reiner. La personne à qui appartenait la voix se tenait dans un coin de la pièce que la torche n'éclairait pas, et Armin avait tellement été focalisé sur Reiner qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Berthold ?

L'autre ignora son interrogation :

\- Reiner tu parles trop.

Celui-ci fit la grimace :

\- Désolé.

Berthold sorti de l'ombre où il était resté. Il fixa Armin en silence. _Evidemment, il est là aussi._ Puis il dit d'un ton plat :

\- Armin, où est caché Eren ?

Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'éviter la question maintenant. Mais il n'allait certainement pas leur répondre non plus. Armin se sentit presque vexé qu'ils osent ne serait-ce que poser la question. _Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ?! Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous aider ?_ Il n'y avait rien à dire, nier n'aurait servi à rien, ils le connaissaient trop bien pour le croire quand il avait dit ne pas savoir ou était Eren, et c'était prévisible. Il se contenta donc de fixer ses anciens amis du regard en essayant de ne pas monter sa peur. Reiner poussa un soupir :

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre, hein ? C'est logique après tout… Tu dois être en train de te dire que nous sommes cinglés de croire que tu pourrais trahir tes amis. Mais crois-moi…

\- Reiner, l'interrompit son ami sur un ton d'avertissement mais celui-ci l'ignora :

\- Enfin bref. Je te laisse réfléchir. Tu es intelligent, tu vas vite comprendre ce qui est la meilleure chose à faire. On a besoin d'Eren. Et on finira par le trouver, qu'importe le moyen. Et ça vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu nous répondes la prochaine fois. » Il ajouta à voix plus basse : « J'ai pas envie que les autres soient obligés d'insister

Devant l'implication de ses paroles, Armin sentit une vague de peur remonter lentement de son estomac. _Je suis vraiment en mauvaise posture…_

\- En attendant, avait continué Reiner, fait voir ta tête, t'as l'air d'avoir pas mal saigné

 _Hein ? C'est quoi ce revirement ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Tu essayes de faire quoi, là, Reiner ?_

\- Reiner, ce n'est pas la peine… soupira Berthold, l'air légèrement exaspéré

\- Bien sûr que si ! On aura l'air fin si jamais il n'est plus en état de répondre parce que c'est plus grave que ça en a l'air...

Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à approcher sa main du visage d'Armin. Celui-ci sentit sa peur se changer en une étincelle de colère qui prit feu presque aussitôt. Il attrapa la main tendue devant sa tête et la repoussa violemment.

\- Merci, dit-il d'un ton sec, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je vais très bien. » Il inspira un grand coup et profita de l'instant de surprise des deux autres devant sa réaction pour continuer d'un ton cassant : « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, là ? Un moment tu me menace, l'autre tu essayes de me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes. Tu essayes de m'amadouer, c'est ça ? Eh bien, ça ne marchera pas ! Pour qui vous me prenez, hein ? Il faudra penser à choisir ton camp, Reiner, tu ne peux pas me demander de trahir Eren et dire que tu es désolé au même moment. Tu ne peux pas. »

Il s'interrompit, à bout de souffle après sa diatribe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le visage de ses deux interlocuteurs s'était fermé et il y lisait à présent de la colère. Reiner se releva brusquement et parla d'un ton froid, tout en retournant vers la porte.

\- Très bien. Comme tu voudras

Berthold observa le garçon pendant un moment, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose. Armin lui renvoya un regard aussi déterminé que possible. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : il en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un de gentil et facile à amollir. Et il avait besoin d'oublier qu'il avait peur.

Puis Berthold attrapa la torche encore fixée au mur et rejoignit son ami pour sortir. La porte claqua derrière eux, et Armin se retrouva à nouveau dans l'obscurité.


	3. Attente et interrogations

La réaction d'Eren fut épouvantable. Il se rendit – enfin – compte de l'absence d'Armin quand ils entrèrent dans la maison qui allait leur servir de nouvelle cachette, et demanda où il était. Sur le moment, personne n'osa répondre, et le silence en lui-même indiqua à Eren que quelque chose n'allait pas :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Eren… fit Mikasa avant de laisser sa voix s'interrompre

\- Il n'est pas avec nous. » répondit Livaï, soulignant l'évidence.

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent, exprimant l'incompréhension la plus totale :

\- Pas avec vous ? Mais… Pourquoi… ?

Le caporal ignora la question et les autres s'entre regardèrent, indécis quant à la façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Quoi ?! Mais expliquez-moi, putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il les regarda d'un air presque suppliant. Jean détourna le regard. Mikasa poussa Eren dans une chaise et lui expliqua d'un ton grave. Hansi termina avec tout ce que la disparition d'Armin impliquait.

Jean observa le visage d'Eren passer de l'incompréhension à la peur puis à la colère. Il se leva alors si brusquement qu'il envoya valser sa chaise et fit sursauter Sasha :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait planté là ?! Il faut aller le chercher tout de suite ! On ne va pas rester ici à bavarder pendant qu'Armin est là-bas !

\- Calme-toi, Eren …commença Mikasa

\- Comment tu veux que je sois calme ? Armin a disparu, bordel ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Il faut…

\- On ne sait pas où il est imbécile, l'interrompit Livaï d'une voix exaspérée. Comment tu veux aller le chercher, dans ce cas-là ? Alors ferme-la et calme-toi.

Eren se figea un instant, l'air sur le point d'obéir, puis se tourna brutalement vers Jean, qu'il attrapa violemment par le col de la chemise, frémissant de rage :

\- Et ça, c'est de ta faute, putain ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose ? Tu étais avec lui ! Tu te la pètes, mais tu fais jamais rien. T'as pas levé le petit doigt pour lui ! « Assommé », hein ? C'est ça oui, c'est juste une excuse parce que t'as pas eu le courage d'intervenir, espèce d'enflure !

 _Non mais ? Est-ce que tu crois que t'es le seul qui s'inquiète ?!_ La culpabilité de Jean se transforma aussitôt en une colère noire qu'il dirigea vers ce crétin suicidaire :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, enfoiré !? Que ça m'amuse qu'il se soit fait enlever ? Et puis, t'étais même pas là, toi, t'as rien à dire ! C'est plutôt toi le problème, t'es jamais là quand il le faut. La grande gueule et après, plus rien !

Il serra les poings, prêt à frapper, mais le coup d'Eren partit en premier et le faucha dans l'estomac. Jean riposta violemment. Il avait conscience de la puérilité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, rejetant le blâme l'un sur l'autre comme des gamins mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait que ça sorte. Et il valait mieux que ce soit comme ça que sous forme de culpabilité.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur combat ridicule. Livaï assena un coup de pied à Eren qui l'envoya s'envoler un peu plus loin. Puis il fit de même avec Jean, qui s'effondra de surprise et de douleur.

« J'ai dit, calmez-vous. » Fit Livaï d'un ton froid et menaçant. « Tout de suite »

 _Et merde_. Jean refusa d'un geste brusque la main que lui tendait Connie, et se remit sur ses pieds en s'appuyant au mur. Mikasa se précipita vers Eren et l'aida à se relever après avoir jeté un regard noir à Livaï. _Comment on en est arrivé là ? Il faut que je me calme. C'est pas le moment de péter les plombs._

Après ça, le caporal leur fit nettoyer la maison de fond en comble – probablement pour leur occuper l'esprit puisque, pour le moment, ils étaient de toute façon complètement impuissants à faire quoi que ce soit. Jean se concentra sur sa tâche plus qu'il n'était en réalité nécessaire, essayant de repousser le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité qui commençait à poindre en lui. Il avait beau dire, les paroles d'Eren n'étaient pas entièrement fausses : il n'avait rien fait. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

 _Et merde ! Je vais quand même pas commencer à croire ce que dit ce crétin ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir._

 _Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?_

« Ta gueule, toi. » Siffla-t-il à l'adresse de la partie insidieuse de son esprit qui venait de lui susurrer à l'oreille. Quand Sasha lui lança un regard étonné, il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il serra le chiffon qu'il avait en main et retourna à son travail, essayant d'ignorer le regard de ses camarades qu'il sentait fixé sur lui. Après un moment, il entendit la voix inquiète de Connie :

« Jean ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !? » _Question idiote. Comment ça pourrait aller ?_ Il retourna à son nettoyage, ménageant son bras meurtri par sa chute sur les toits.

\- Jean ?

\- Quoi !? » Répondit-il d'une voix exaspérée. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui ficher la paix ? Il se tourna vers la voix. Et sursauta. Le chef Hansi se tenait juste derrière lui :

\- Jean, la culpabilité ne sert à rien. Je sais que c'est facile à dire de ma part mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils savaient probablement qui chercher depuis le début. Ça serait sans doute arrivé même si quelqu'un d'autre avait été à ta place. Alors ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?»

Jean se força à hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. _Facile à dire…_ Hansi tendit le bras et posa un instant la main sur l'épaule de Jean en serrant doucement, sans rien ajouter. _J'aurais sûrement pu faire quelque chose. Sûrement._

* * *

Il avait mis un temps fou à s'endormir, trop de questions et surtout de peur à l'esprit pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Il eut l'impression de n'avoir fermé l'œil que depuis quelques instants quand quelqu'un le secoua sans douceur:

\- Armin. Armin ! Debout !

Le garçon sursauta, tiré de son sommeil trop brusquement par une voix presque suppliante.

\- Armin, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu m'aides. Où est Eren ?

\- Eren ? Il…

Il s'interrompit juste à temps en se mordant les lèvres. Il avait failli le dire. Dans la confusion d'avoir tout juste été tiré du sommeil et encore à moitié endormi, il avait failli répondre sans réfléchir. Il recula précipitamment, se tirant du même coup hors de la poigne de Reiner :

« Je ne sais pas où il est »

Et il y avait des chances pour que ce soit vrai. Ou si ça ne l'était pas encore, bientôt. Armin n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé là, mais les autres allaient sûrement déplacer Eren dès qu'ils se seraient rendu compte de sa disparition. Mais il fallait leur en laisser le temps. Et dans le doute, partir du principe que ce n'était pas encore le cas.

 _Enfin, si ils sont encore vivants…_ Horrifié par cette pensé, il la repoussa aussitôt. _Non. Ils s'en sont sorti. J'en suis sûr. Ils sont tous meilleurs que moi._

Reiner le fixait avec un curieux mélange d'expressions sur le visage. Il avait l'air presque… _Implorant ?!_

« Armin, s'il te plait… où est Eren ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais. »

 _Mais… Reiner, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu joues la comédie ? T'espères quoi ? Me convaincre ? Oublie, ça ne marchera pas ! Tu as déjà failli m'avoir en me prenant par surprise mais ça ne sera plus le cas._ Il se releva lentement jusqu'à être debout, appuyé au mur, et répondit de la voix la plus ferme qu'il put trouver :

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas. » Il ne savait plus si il valait mieux mentir ou garder le silence.

Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, laissant entrer Berthold :

\- Reiner, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On n'est pas censés être là !

\- Un dernier essai, c'est tout » répondit l'autre. Son compagnon soupira puis répliqua d'un ton ferme:

« Ça ne sert à rien, et tu le sais. Alors laisse les autres faire. Nous sommes des guerriers, je te rappelle et on atteindra notre but, quel que soit le moyen. »

A la mention du mot « guerrier », le visage de Reiner s'était figé. Son regard se durcit et toute son attitude changea :

« Ah… C'est vrai. Désolé. » Puis son ton se fit plus menaçant: « Où est Eren ? »

Armin ne répondit pas, trop surpris par le brusque revirement d'attitude pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. _Eren avait raison… Il a complètement changé de personnalité…_

« Comme tu voudras » reprit le grand blond d'une voix neutre « Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là… »

Le coup partit si vite qu'Armin n'eut pas le temps de le voir arriver, et encore moins de l'éviter. Le poing de Reiner l'atteignit en plein visage.

« Eh bien, eh bien, quel enthousiasme »

Armin tressaillit, une main sur sa pommette douloureuse, et les deux autres firent de même. Puis ils reculèrent pour laisser place à l'homme qui venait d'entrer, accompagné de plusieurs autres, tous armés et dont deux portaient des torches. L'homme se planta devant lui et l'observa de haut en bas avec une expression qui donna la chair de poule à Armin :

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous, Reiner, Berthold ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier

\- Bon. » L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers Armin qui ne put refréner un mouvement de recul involontaire « Où est Jäger ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, et les poings de l'autre l'atteignirent à l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux et s'effondrer à moitié. Il cherchait encore à reprendre son souffle quand une main l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le remettre debout. Le cri de surprise et de douleur qu'il laissa échapper eu raison du peu d'air qu'il avait réussi à faire parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. Il se haït pour ça mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

L'homme tira un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux, lui amenant des larmes de souffrance aux yeux :

\- Où est caché Eren Jäger ?

\- Je… ne sais pas !

Armin se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aurait pas dû parler. Il vit les sourcils de l'autre se froncer un peu plus et une étincelle de colère passer dans ses yeux froids. Il eut juste le temps de lever les bras pour se protéger du coup qui, sans cela, aurait lui aussi atterri sur son visage.

« Mauvaise réponse »

Un réflexe fit lever la main à Armin pour essayer de desserrer la prise de son assaillant sur ses cheveux, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et le tordit dans son dos jusqu'à ce que la douleur l'oblige à arrêter de se débattre. Puis il lui lâcha les cheveux et leva sa main libre. Le ton qu'il employa fit frémir le garçon :

\- Où est Eren Jäger ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il se raidit dans l'attente du coup suivant. _Je ne dois pas…_

Mais cela ne lui évita pas d'avoir mal.

 _…leur dire !_

Une éternité plus tard, ils renoncèrent et le laissèrent à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Armin resta un long moment allongé là où il s'était effondré quand ils l'avaient lâché, les yeux fermés, essayant d'oublier la douleur. Et le fait que ce n'était probablement que le début. Il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Une partie de la peau de son visage qui s'était ouverte sous les coups en laissait également suinter un filet. Il y passa les doigts doucement et grimaça.

 _Comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais tenir, s'ils continuent ?_

Un cri traversa soudain l'obscurité, et le fit ouvrir les yeux tout en se relevant brusquement, ce qui envoya un éclair de souffrance à travers tout son corps. La porte étouffait en partie le son, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il n'entende pas les cris qui résonnaient quelque part dans le bâtiment.

 _Non…_

Le vague espoir qu'il avait eu d'être le seul à avoir été capturé s'envola aussitôt en compagnie du peu de contenance qui lui restait. Il se recroquevilla en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, tentant d'ignorer le bruit et de ne pas penser à qui pouvait bien appartenir la voix. Vu les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait été capturé et qui était avec lui à ce moment-là, il y avait des chances pour que ce soit…

 _Jean, je suis désolé !_ Il sentit les larmes s'assembler aux coins de ses paupières. _Excuse-moi…_ Puis _Non ! Impossible de savoir. Ce n'est pas lui, sûrement pas._ Se raccrochant à cette idée, il parvint à retenir ses pleurs et s'obligea à se relever. A tâtons, il chercha le mur contre lequel il se laissa tomber avant de se boucher à nouveau les oreilles pour ne pas entendre.

Combien de temps passa ainsi ? Impossible à dire dans l'obscurité. Les cris avaient fini par s'espacer puis cesser, et le silence était revenu, oppressant.

Puis ils revinrent, beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que le garçon avait espéré. A voir leur têtes, il ne s'était probablement pas écoulé plus de quelques heures. Ils avaient l'air exaspérés et frustrés. Qui que ce soit qu'ils aient torturé, il n'avait pas dû leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

 _Donc ils reviennent vers moi…_

Armin se releva dès qu'ils entrèrent, les poings serrés, déterminé. Il refusait d'être assis, en position de faiblesse, face à eux. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, excepté leur opposer le plus de résistance possible, et ça, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Et surtout, il refusait de leur montrer à quel point il avait peur. Les coups, il avait l'habitude, il y avait beaucoup eu droit, enfant, à Shiganshina. Il savait les ignorer. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire craquer.

Sauf qu'apparemment, ils avaient autre chose en tête…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à deux d'entre eux pour l'attraper, l'immobiliser et le forcer à se mettre à genoux, les bras tordus dans le dos. Il croisa avec défi le regard de celui qui semblait être le chef.

« Toujours pas décidé à répondre, hein ? Petit obstiné… » Fit celui-ci, l'air moitié ennuyé, moitié amusé. Il se tourna vers un des autres et lui fit signe « Amène voir la torche. »

 _La… ?_

Puis il sortit quelque chose de sa ceinture et le plaça dans les flammes de la torche que lui tendait son compagnon. Il fixa Armin, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis d'horreur, avec un regard froid.

 _Non…_

Un long moment passa sans que quiconque n'ouvre la bouche, puis l'homme parla à nouveau :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire où est ton ami ? Bon.» Il s'approcha, la torche à la main, et retira l'objet du feu.

Armin sentit la poigne de celui qui le tenait se resserrer.

Il ferma les yeux.


	4. Jours Noirs

**Ce chapitre contient un spoiler pour le chapitre 57 et un pour le chapitre 59 !**

* * *

Un coup de pied le réveilla en sursaut, faisant hurler son corps douloureux. Puis un deuxième. Il plaqua ses bras contre son visage pour se protéger tout en reculant. Il y eu quelque coups supplémentaires, moins violents. Puis des pas s'éloignèrent et la porte claqua. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Ou la quatrième ? Armin ne savait plus trop. En tout cas, ils ne le laissaient pas se reposer très longtemps. A chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, ils venaient le réveiller peu après avec des coups de poings ou de pied.

La volée qu'il venait de recevoir avait fait remonter à la surface tous les affres de son corps meurtri. Les brûlures le lançaient sans pitié au moindre geste ou au moindre souffle d'air. Ses muscles raides lui faisaient mal. Et chaque mouvement de sa bouche tirait sur la peau malmenée de son visage.

 _Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?_

Il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité, même si il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il savait tout autant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait la question. Le sang qui avait séché sur son visage le démangeait. Le froid le faisait trembler, et la faim qui lui tordait l'estomac n'améliorait rien. Mais surtout, il avait incroyablement soif. Et incroyablement peur.

 _Les autres… J'espère que vous vous en êtes sortis…_ Il avait demandé ce que ses ravisseurs avaient fait des autres, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais bien sûr, ils ne lui avaient pas répondu, et à la place lui avaient assené quelques coups supplémentaires en disant que ce n'était pas à lui de poser les questions.

Il posa son front sur ses genoux. _Ils doivent déjà être en train de chercher cet endroit. Le major et le chef d'escouade Hansi ne laisseront pas passer une telle occasion, et la possibilité de trouver quelqu'un capable de leur en apprendre plus sur les titans…_

Cette pensée lui redonna un peu espoir. Ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber… Mais cela ne dura pas. Si jamais le récupérer était trop dangereux, ils ne prendraient pas le risque. _Et puis, rien ne dit qu'ils trouveront cet endroit… Reiner et les autres ont sûrement pris soin de ne pas laisser de trace quand ils sont partis._

Pour une fois, Armin aurait bien voulu avoir un esprit qui ne réfléchissait pas autant ç'aurait été moins déprimant.

 _Même si le Bataillon trouvait cet endroit, les autres ne me laisseront sûrement pas m'en tirer comme ça…_

Le garçon sentit une vague de désespoir le submerger et l'étouffer. Il tenta de lutter contre elle mais son esprit épuisé n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ces noires réflexions.

 _Je ne sortirais jamais d'ici vivant, hein ?_

Assis dos au mur, la tête posée sur ses genoux relevés, il essaya en vain de ravaler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

* * *

Les heures s'écoulaient, interminables. Ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire, et Jean sentait la frustration monter en lui.

La nuit avait passé, et personne n'avait l'air d'avoir bien dormi – enfin, sauf peut-être le caporal-chef, qui avait la même tête que d'habitude, mais quelque part, Jean en doutait. Ils tournaient tous en rond, encore plus en cage qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusque-là, enfermés derrière le Mur.

On leur avait interdit de s'éloigner de la maison. D'après le major et Hansi, si les attaquants avaient pris Armin, et non pas Jean, c'était qu'ils savaient qui viser. Et donc, qu'ils connaissaient probablement aussi leurs visages. Ils ne pouvaient par conséquent pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en sortant de la planque. Même si, _a priori_ , il y avait quand même assez peu de chances pour que cela arrive, étant donné l'isolement de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Jean voyait la logique de cette interdiction, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais l'inactivité que cela induisait l'exaspérait et le frustrait au plus haut point. Sans compter la culpabilité qui, malgré tout ce que les autres avaient pu dire, continuait de le hanter.

Il espérait et craignait à la fois d'entendre le galop d'un cheval annonçant un messager venu du QG, qui leur dirait comment les choses avançaient. _Qui nous dirait où ces salopards sont allés se planquer, surtout !_

Mais il n'y avait rien. C'était ce qui avait été prévu, apparemment. Pour réduire les risques d'attirer l'attention d'éventuels espions, un messager ne serait envoyé qu'après plusieurs jours, ou en cas de nouvelles importantes. Cela faisait seulement une journée que l'attaque avait eue lieu, ça ne voulait donc rien dire, mais Jean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

Le major avait aussi laissé des hommes cachés à proximité de l'ancienne planque d'Eren, au cas où les amis de Berthold et Reiner aurait fini par la trouver. Si c'était le cas, les suivre constituerait alors la meilleure chance qu'ils avaient de trouver leur cachette à eux. Même si ça serait difficile. Et impliquerait également une bonne dose de chance, si on ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Mais Jean refusait de penser à cette alternative et à ce qu'elle impliquerait pour Armin. Et à voire leur expression, les autres devaient avoir des pensées similaires.

 _Fait chier. On est coincé là à rien pouvoir faire pendant que les autres cherchent ! Ça va durer combien de temps ?! Je ne vais quand même pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces alors que c'est de ma faute!_

* * *

Après son réveil en sursaut, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'essayer de se rendormir, malgré la fatigue. Il avait trop peur de se refaire tirer du sommeil de la même façon pour oser fermer les yeux. Il était donc resté là, dans l'obscurité, remuant de sombres pensées avec l'angoisse pour seule compagnie.

Puis ils étaient revenus, comme c'était prévisible. Armin grimaça au souvenir de ce qui avait suivi. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de répéter leur question. Le garçon ne savait plus s'il leur avait dit qu'il ne savait pas ou s'il s'était tu, de peur de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Ils avaient fini par le lâcher et étaient ressortis. Un moment avait passé, long ou court, Armin n'aurait su le dire, pendant lequel il avait tenté de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour tenir. A défaut d'y arriver réellement, cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire en partie oublier la douleur.

Quand la porte s'était rouverte, ses geôliers étaient entrés une fois de plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de remettre sur le devant de sa mémoire de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Voyant qu'il refusait toujours de leur répondre, deux hommes étaient sortis, puis revenus en traînant avec eux un homme aux mains liées. Armin l'avait reconnu comme un des soldats qui étaient présents quand ils étaient tombés dans l'embuscade. Le regard du garçon et celui de l'autre prisonnier (un certain Karl avait-il cru se souvenir) s'étaient croisés. Le garçon avait écarquillé les yeux d'horreur devant l'aspect que l'autre offrait.

 _Est-ce que je fais aussi peur à voir ?_ C'était probable et il en avait eu la confirmation en voyant l'air horrifié que son compagnon d'infortune lui avait lancé.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que quelqu'un l'avait attrapé en lui tordant les bras dans le dos et en le poussant vers le centre de la pièce. Un autre avait tiré la tête du soldat en arrière en plaquant la lame d'un long poignard sur sa gorge, et celui-ci avait aussitôt cessé de se débattre. Armin avait senti ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

 _Ils ne vont quand même pas…_

« Bon, je pense que tu sais déjà ce qui va se passer » avait commencé celui qui semblait être le chef. « Je vais te reposer la question une dernière fois, Arlelt. Et fait bien attention à ta réponse. Parce que c'est lui qui va prendre sinon. Où est Eren Jäger ? »

Armin avait vu la peur dans les yeux de Karl, mais aussi un signe de dénégation frénétique, ce qui leur avait valu à tous les deux un coup violent en guise de punition.

 _Ils ne le feront pas. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de perdre des infos…Je ne peux pas leur dire. Pas encore. C'est trop risqué !_

Estimant le silence trop long, celui qui tenait Karl avait passé d'un geste sec son poignard sur la gorge du soldat, puis l'avait laissé s'effondrer.

 _Non !_

Armin avait senti son esprit se vider sous le choc. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils mettraient leurs menaces à exécution, pourtant…

Ils avaient continué à lui poser des questions mais il n'y avait pas trop prêté attention, trop choqué par les conséquences de son refus de répondre pour ça. Si bien qu'ils avaient fini par renoncer et ressortir, traînant le cadavre du soldat derrière eux.

Une fois seul, le garçon s'était effondré à genoux sur le sol froid, parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles, et la culpabilité était venue le hanter, lourde chape de noirceur qui l'étouffait. Depuis, il essayait vainement de se calmer.

Mais soudain, les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage. Ses sanglots se firent plus violents, secouant ses épaules et tout son corps avec force.

Une partie de lui hurlait qu'il aurait dû leur répondre, que s'il l'avait fait, le soldat serait encore en vie, que rien ne justifiait ce sacrifice. Rien. Qu'Eren avait dû être déplacé depuis une éternité, qu'il aurait donc pu leur dire sans risque. L'autre criait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Que rien ne garantissait qu'il n'y avait plus personne à la cachette. Qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir Eren et ses amis.

C'était une chose de savoir que parfois certains sacrifices étaient inévitables et nécessaires. C'en était une autre de supporter la culpabilité et les conséquences qui en découlaient. Il avait beau en avoir vu beaucoup dans sa courte vie, savoir qu'il était personnellement responsable de la mort de Karl le rendait aussi malade que quand il avait tué cette femme pour sauver Jean…

Comment avait-il pu s'endormir après une chose pareille ? Où avait-il trouvé le calme nécessaire pour ça ? Il l'ignorait, mais ce fut un autre coup de pied qui le réveilla, une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas la volonté pour l'éviter, et encore moins pour se mettre debout de son propre chef. Ce qui ne s'avéra pas nécessaire, puisque ils le remirent violemment sur ses pieds.

Les questions reprirent, incessantes. Une partie presque indifférente de lui-même nota qu'ils lui demandaient maintenant aussi ce que le Bataillon d'Exploration savait sur les titans. Devant son silence obstiné, ils traînèrent un autre soldat dans la pièce. Et répétèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait la fois précédente, posant un couteau sur la gorge de l'homme.

Armin sentit le désespoir revenir. _Mais combien ils en ont attrapé ?!_

« Voyons si tu as retrouvé la mémoire, Arlelt… » Cette fois, ils avaient l'air plus exaspérés que déterminés.

 _Ils commencent à perdre patience ? Alors…_

La pression de la main sur le poignard s'accentua, et un filet de sang commença à suinter le long de la gorge du soldat, qui ouvrit des yeux terrifié. Il devait guère avoir que quelques années de plus qu'Armin. La vue troublée par la douleur, vacillant, le garçon vit ses geôliers échanger un regard.

C'en fut trop.

Il s'entendit leur répondre. Leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Avant même de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il leur dit, les mots semblants s'écouler de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Le silence qui s'était fait dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche se brisa alors :

« Ah, ben tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais être raisonnable. Pourquoi il t'a fallu si longtemps pour ça ?»

Horrifié et hébété par ce qu'il venait de faire, Armin regarda ses geôliers ressortir en emmenant le soldat. Indemne.

 _Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Je…_

La porte claqua, le renvoyant dans l'obscurité. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne se laissa glisser à terre. Toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de commettre se déploya lentement dans sa conscience. Son esprit n'était qu'une immense mêlée de contradictions.

 _Pourquoi j'ai … ? C'est sorti tout seul… C'est trop tôt !_

 _Non, ils ont dû déplacer Eren depuis le temps. Longtemps ? Mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là… Assez longtemps ? Et puis, s'ils ont eu un problème ? S'ils me faisaient confiance et qu'ils sont restés là-bas ? Non, ils ne prendraient pas ce risque ! Ou alors… ?_

 _Pourquoi je leur ai dit ?_

 _C'est le meilleur moyen pour que les autres puissent trouver cet endroit. Ou bien ? Non, il devait y en avoir un autre ! C'est pas possible. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Si c'était pour leur dire maintenant, alors Karl est mort pour rien… Il fallait…_

N'en pouvant plus, Armin se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées contradictoires et torturées de remords. Réfléchir calmement lui était pour le moment aussi impossible que de voir le ciel. Des larmes de honte et de frustration finirent par passer la barrière de ses paupières serrées et rouler librement sur ses joues.

 _Je suis désolé ! Eren, Mikasa… Je n'ai même pas réussi à… garder un secret._

* * *

Ils venaient de finir leur repas en silence quand le galop d'un cheval se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Ils se figèrent, et le caporal-chef s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour jeter un œil dehors.

 _Enfin des nouvelles !_

Livaï alla ouvrir la porte à l' instant où une femme s'apprêtait à frapper.

« Anja.» L'accueilli-t-il de son habituelle voix sans émotion. La femme faisait partie de l'escouade du chef Hansi, y ayant été affectée après la mort de Nifa et des autres.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? » demanda aussitôt Eren, en se levant d'un bond, l'anxiété perçant dans sa voix.

Anja entra et se débarrassa de sa cape, laissant le caporal fermer la porte derrière elle avec un claquement sec avant de répondre gravement, regardant les visages tournés vers elle avec espoir.

« Oui. Et ça ne va pas vous plaire »

 _Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!_

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous les avez retrouvés ? Que… »

La femme leva la main pour interrompre le flot de questions d'Eren, qui faisaient écho à celles de Jean :

\- Non. On ne les a pas encore retrouvés. Mais l'ancienne cachette a été attaquée.

\- Quoi ?! »Un cœur de voix interloquées.

 _Attaquée ? Mais alors…Armin a…_ Jean n'avait pas envie d'y croire, mais il sentit la nausée monter en lui en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

« On a bien fait de la faire surveiller. Ceux qui l'ont attaqué sont venus discrètement. Apparemment, ils sortaient presque de nulle part, personne ne les a vu arriver. Ils devaient se douter qu'il n'y aurait personne et ils ont été très prudents. Quoi qu'il en soit, les hommes postés en planque là-bas les ont suivis. Mais malheureusement, ils les ont perdus un peu plus loin…

 _On est pas plus avancés alors ? Fait chier. On attend quoi, qu'ils soient tous morts ?!_

Le silence était tombé sur le groupe, l'espoir qu'ils avaient ressenti un peu plus tôt réduit à néant. Jean vit Connie secouer légèrement la tête d'un air incrédule. Et Mikasa, dont la main s'était crispée sur l'écharpe qu'elle était en train d'ajuster, les lèvres serrées. Sasha avait l'air écœurée.

Leur déception devait se lire clairement sur leur visage car Anja ajouta :

« Mais on a tout de même progressé. On ne les a peut-être pas trouvés, mais les suivre au moins sur une partie du chemin a quand même bien réduit le champ de leurs cachettes potentielles. On va les retrouver. »

 _J'espère juste que ça va pas prendre trois plombes…_

Anja avait toutes les raisons de vouloir y croire, elle aussi. Un des deux autres hommes qui avaient disparu était un ami à elle.

 _Armin, pourquoi tu leur as dit ?_

Jean ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il fallait être lucide, une telle information ne pouvait venir que du garçon blond. Mais pourquoi ? Armin était un obstiné, et il avait bien plus de force et de courage qu'on ne pouvait le penser au premier abord. Il n'aurait _jamais_ dit une chose pareille à un ennemi. Pas de son plein gré, en tout cas. Il se sentit malade rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il avait probablement fallu pour pousser le garçon à révéler une telle chose.

Jean sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. _Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, bande de salopards ?!_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Eren :

« Je ne peux pas y croire. Armin n'aurais jamais fait ça. Jamais. »

Il y eu un silence interloqué par la véhémence de cette déclaration, qu'Anja brisa d'une voix prudente :

« Tu sais, on ne peut jamais savoir ce qui se passera dans ce genre de situation… » Voyant les sourcils du garçon se froncer et sa bouche s'ouvrir pour protester, elle continua un peu plus rapidement : « Et apparemment, le major Erwin comptait beaucoup sur le fait qu'Arlelt leur donne cette information. Il a pensé que, vu sa vivacité d'esprit, il se douterait qu'il n'y aurait plus personne à votre ancienne cachette et qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour le retrouver. Lui, et…les deux autres soldats. Le chef Hansi a même trouvé étonnant qu'il ait attendu si longtemps pour leur dire, c'était prendre le risque qu'ils déduisent qu'on avait eu le temps de se déplacer. Il espérait qu'Arlelt aurait le même cheminement de pensée. »

 _Il comptait là-dessus ?! Mais il est complètement cinglé, ma parole… Quel plan tordu._

Et ça l'était, vraiment. A la limite de l'insensé. Compter sur le fait qu'Armin aurait le même cheminement de pensée que le major et le chef Hansi pour retrouver l'ennemi ? Il fallait y croire. Ou ne pas avoir d'autre solution.

 _Mais le pire, c'est que c'est vraiment possible…Armin est tellement un génie qu'il est bien capable d'y avoir pensé…_

Le problème, c'est que cela impliquait le fait qu'Armin saurait exactement quand leur révéler la cachette, pour laisser à ses amis le temps de se déplacer sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons. Et ça, c'était difficile.

« J'espère vraiment que c'est ça » Fit Sasha à voix basse après un moment. Eren avait l'air en colère mais ne dit plus rien.

 _Tant mieux, qu'il la ferme pour une fois. Par contre…_

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'amertume. On ne les a pas retrouvés.

\- Non. Il s'est écoulé trop de temps depuis le moment où ils l'ont capturé. Du coup, ils se sont probablement douté qu'il n'y avait plus personne. On a de la chance qu'ils aient pris la peine de venir vérifier. On a beau les avoir perdus, on est quand même plus avancés qu'avant. Mais quelque chose a dû aller de travers.

 _Ou alors, Armin n'y a pas pensé et il leur a dit pour une autre raison._ Jean senti son estomac se tordre d'appréhension.

 _Allez, tiens le coup Armin. Juste un peu plus longtemps. On va te retrouver._

Il fit cette promesse silencieuse autant à Armin qu'à lui-même. Pour une fois, sa nature pessimiste et sa propension à voire les choses en face l'avaient abandonné. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire.

* * *

Ils l'avaient laissé seul après ce qu'il leur avait révélé, mais pas pendant très longtemps. Puis Berthold était entré et, sans un mot, lui avait tendu une outre d'eau. La gratitude qu'Armin avait ressentie à cet instant lui avait fait honte, mais il avait trop soif et aucun intérêt à refuser. Il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait bu. Quand le liquide avait coulé dans sa gorge desséchée, il avait eu l'impression de revivre. Beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, Berthold lui avait repris le récipient et s'était relevé. Toujours sans prononcer une parole, il avait rejoint Reiner qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une torche à la main. Puis ils étaient sortis.

Depuis, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille. Sans doute le temps d'aller vérifier ce qu'il avait dit. Armin avait réussi à se convaincre que ses amis s'étaient déplacés depuis longtemps, mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui quand ils allaient revenir les mains vides… Le garçon savait que sa trahison n'en était pas vraiment une, qu'elle aiderait probablement le Bataillon à retrouver cet endroit, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Ils l'avaient laissé dormir – presque – tranquillement pour une fois, ne le réveillant qu'une seule fois avec un coup de pied. Et surtout, ils lui avaient donné à manger. Oh, pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça…

Malgré son esprit torturé de doutes et de remords, et la douleur ininterrompue de ses blessures, il avait fini par s'endormir, l'épuisement ayant eu raison de lui. Des voix en colère suivies du bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait violemment le réveillèrent juste à temps pour lui permettre d'éviter le coup de pied qui lui était destiné.

Les suivants, par contre, ne le ratèrent pas. Ils passèrent leur colère manifeste de ne pas avoir trouvé Eren sur lui. Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que des points noirs ne dansent devant ses yeux. Il les entendit vaguement parler autour de lui sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui se disait. Sa vue déjà troublée se noircit, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

L'ambiance était lourde dans la maison, et les quelques tentatives de Connie et Sasha pour remonter l'atmosphère étaient tombées à plat. Eren était particulièrement irascible et s'énervait pour un rien. A plusieurs reprises déjà, Jean et lui étaient passés à deux doigts de se battre et n'avaient été arrêtés que par l'arrivée de Livaï et l'intervention de Sasha et Mikasa dans un cas. Personne n'avait l'air de bien dormir.

Ils étaient tous affectés. Le jour précédent, Jean avait entendu Mikasa couper du bois à l'extérieur avec bien plus de hargne qu'il n'était nécessaire. Et le caporal avait l'air encore plus renfermé que d'habitude, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Il ne devait pas particulièrement apprécier de n'avoir rien à faire, comme tout le monde.

* * *

Les questions avaient changé. Ils avaient renoncé à demander où était Eren, comprenant sans doute que ça ne servait plus à rien. A la place ils voulaient maintenant savoir ce que le Bataillon d'Exploration savait exactement : sur eux, et leur but, sur les titans en général. Et surtout, ils voulaient tout savoir l'expédition prochaine vers Shiganshina : les plans qui avaient été faits, tout.

Là encore, Armin refusa de leur répondre. C'était des choses qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas leur donner (quand il les savait). Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, le danger était trop grand. Si leur dire où était Eren pouvait éventuellement servir à quelque chose sans faire trop de mal (et encore), ce n'était pas le cas de ces informations-là. Tout ce que l'ennemi pouvait ignorer des connaissances actuelles du Bataillon sur les titans était une avance, même minime, qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de perdre.

Reiner et Berthold avaient été là à plusieurs reprises quand les autres étaient venus lui poser des questions. Armin les avait vu du coin des yeux. Ils n'avaient pas participé, mais étaient simplement restés dans un angle, les bras croisés, silencieux.

* * *

Ils bondissaient tous sur leurs pieds au moindre bruit indiquant qu'un messager arrivait, et, à chaque fois, Jean sentait l'espoir revenir en lui, seulement pour s'entendre dire par Anja ou Moblit qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé où s'étaient cachés leurs attaquants.

Chaque jour qui passait voyait leur espoir de retrouver Armin et les deux autres soldats vivants s'amenuir un peu plus. Les captifs n'étaient utiles à leurs geôliers que s'ils pouvaient leur donner des informations. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas des soldats, ce qui n'était guère rassurant quant à leur sort. Et pour Armin…Il n'avait maintenant plus aucune idée de où se trouvait Eren, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe non plus. Et Jean refusait de croire que son ami donnerait une quelconque autre information importante aux alliés de Reiner et Berthold, ce qui ne jouait pas davantage en la faveur du garçon blond.

Il essayait de repousser ces pensées dès qu'elles lui venaient, parce qu'elles lui donnaient envie de casser ce qui se trouvait autour de lui de rage et de frustration. Et parce qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Qu'on s'inquiète ou qu'on écume de rage comme Eren, on ne pouvait rien y changer.

Mais elles revenaient toujours. Encore et encore.

* * *

L'obscurité était en train de faire pression sur son esprit plus sûrement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter, n'en pouvant plus d'être dans le noir. Mais il avait encore plus peur de la lumière. Il avait vite appris à la craindre. Parce que c'était rarement bon signe. La lumière, c'était _eux_ qui revenaient. C'était encore des questions. Les ténèbres, au moins, signifiaient qu'il avait la paix - pour le moment en tout cas.

Il ne dormait plus vraiment non plus. Les rares moments où ils le laissaient suffisamment en paix et où il n'avait pas trop mal pour ça, il finissait par tomber dans une sorte de demi-sommeil très léger. Si léger qu'il se réveillait dès que le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait lui parvenait aux oreilles. Cela lui permettait d'éviter – parfois – ou au moins anticiper – souvent – les coups qui lui étaient destinés.

Mais ce n'était pas reposant, loin de là. Armin avait atteint un état d'épuisement, tant physique que mental, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible en un temps si court.

Parfois, Reiner et Berthold entraient, seuls. C'était eux qui lui amenaient à boire, la plupart du temps. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, et le regardaient presque avec pitié, maintenant… et leur regard était ce qu'Armin avait le plus de mal à supporter. Une des fois où ils étaient venus lui revint en mémoire…

 _Reiner lui avait tendu une outre en secouant légèrement la tête._

\- _Armin, pourquoi tu t'obstine comme ça ? avait-il demandé d'une voix ou perçait l'incrédulité, On finira par avoir Eren et par apprendre ce qu'on veut, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire nous en empêchera. Je suis sûr que tu le sais. Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Laisse tomber. Votre combat est sans espoir de toute façon. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à souffrir pour rien…_

\- _Chacun son tour. Le marmonnement était venu de Berthold, qui avait parlé d'une voix amère, tout en se penchant pour reprendre l'eau des mains d'Armin. Viens, Reiner. On y va._

Chacun son … ?

 _Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte quand leurs alliés étaient entrés. Quelque chose s'était alors mis en place dans l'esprit du garçon blond. Sans doute mû par le désir instinctif de retarder la douleur imminente le plus possible, Armin avait parlé au dos tourné de Berthold, d'une voix rendue rauque par le fait de n'avoir guère été utilisée depuis quelques temps :_

\- _Tu m'en veux, hein ? Pour Annie._

 _L'intéressé s'était figé « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire »_

 _Puis il s'était remis en marche, toujours sans se retourner. Armin avait vu les autres s'approcher de lui, avec la lame très fine et très aiguisée dont ils s'étaient déjà servis. Et il avait senti l'affolement le gagner. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne voulait pas._

 _« C'était un mensonge ! » Il avait crié. Enfin, autant que possible dans son état._

 _Tout le monde s'était immobilisé. « De quoi tu parles ? » avait demandé Reiner._

 _« Berthold, c'était un mensonge. Ce que je t'ai dit sur Annie. Qu'elle était torturée. » Il s'était interrompu, et avait inspiré pour essayer de calmer sa respiration saccadée, avant de reprendre : « J'avais besoin de te faire réagir. Pour qu'on puisse récupérer Eren. Et c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue. »_

Pourquoi je lui dis ça moi ?

 _Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :_

 _« On ne l'a pas touchée. C'était un mensonge. »_

 _Il avait regardé Berthold et Reiner qui le dévisageaient, un indescriptible mélange d'émotions sur le visage. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir que l'un des autres hommes avait parlé :_

 _« T'es bavard aujourd'hui. Tu t'es décidé à être raisonnable ? »_

Armin étouffa un gémissement de douleur quand un mouvement involontaire, réminiscence de celui qu'il avait fait alors, tira sur une de ses blessures. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé en paix. Ils ne le laisseraient pas en paix.

* * *

L'attente était en train de le rendre à moitié fou. Jean n'en pouvait plus. Les jours s'écoulaient, interminables, sans grand-chose à faire excepté remuer ses pensées noires. La culpabilité et l'inaction se faisaient de plus en plus oppressantes, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de _devoir_ faire quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas complètement péter les plombs. Quelle que soit cette action. Ne pas savoir était une torture.

* * *

Armin heurta le sol de plein fouet quand ils le lâchèrent soudainement. Sa vue s'obscurcit sous le coup de la douleur et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Ils pouvaient vaguement les entendre parler autour de lui mais sans parvenir à donner un sens à leurs mots. Il essaya de se relever, sans y parvenir, s'effondrant à nouveau à terre. Puis des pas s'approchèrent. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col pour le remettre debout sans douceur.

Quand il heurta le sol pour la deuxième fois, il n'essaya même plus de se lever. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras, serrant du même coup sa chair douloureuse.

A cet instant, quelque chose se rompit en lui. Quelque chose d'impossible à définir, dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'alors. La voix hargneuse d'Eren résonna à ses oreilles : « _Bat-toi ! Bat-toi ! Pour vivre, il faut vaincre. Pour vaincre, il faut se battre. Bat-toi ! »_

Et la suite se passa comme dans un rêve…

Sans se préoccuper une seconde de la souffrance que cela lui causerait, il envoya de toute ses forces un coup de pied dans les jambes se celui qui se penchait pour le relever. Le coup n'avait pas dû être très fort mais, pris par surprise, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra presque sur Armin. Le garçon en profita pour l'attraper à la gorge et commencer à serrer.

 _… Att... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, là ?_

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir. Le temps de surprise que sa réaction avait suscité chez les autres avait passé, et celui qu'il attaquait se débattait. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à déloger sa poigne qui n'avait pas grande force, et eurent raison de son peu de résistance. Leur surprise se transforma en colère.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité était de retour. Il avait perdu connaissance sans même s'en rendre compte. Chaque cellule de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il essaya de se redresser, et se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de bouger son bras droit

 _Que… ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, et surtout _, comment_ , il avait fait ça. Le moment précédent, il n'avait même plus la force de se redresser, pourtant… C'était comme si, pendant cet instant, il n'avait plus été lui.

C'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, après tout, que ce soit leur but ou non.

Ils étaient en train de détruire ce qu'il était.

* * *

Il était en train de s'occuper des chevaux en compagnie de Connie quand ils entendirent un bruit de galop à l'extérieur. Son compagnon sortit aussitôt pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et Jean le suivit plus lentement. Et sans grand espoir.

 _Ils vont encore nous dire qu'on ne les a toujours pas retrouvés…J'en ai marre._

\- On les a retrouvés ! s'époumona le chef d'escouade Hansi dès qu'elle les vit. Elle sauta de sa monture avant même que celle-ci ne se soit complètement arrêtée. On va enfin pouvoir agir !

\- Hé ! C'est quoi ce boucan ? Arrête de crier, putain. Tout le Mur Rose va être au courant.

Le caporal venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivi de près par Mikasa, Sasha et Eren. Celui-ci se précipita sur Hansi dès qu'il la vit :

\- Vous avez trouvé où ils sont ? C'est vrai ? Quand est-ce qu'on attaque ?

\- Calme-toi Eren. Oui, on sait où ils sont. » Elle fit une pause. « Rentrons. Je vais vous expliquer ça à l'intérieur. »

 _Pas trop tôt, ça fait six jours…_

Pendant qu'ils entraient, Sasha attrapa son cheval et alla le mettre avec leurs propres montures. Quand elle revint, Connie était en train de demander :

« Comment vous les avez trouvés ? »

Hansi agita la main d'un geste désinvolte : « Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Jean n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'informations, le chef d'escouade et le caporal s'en étaient chargés. Et il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment. Il n'avait pas envie de poser trop de questions sur ce point-là.

Le chef Hansi leur expliqua rapidement le plan mis en place par le major. Ils n'étaient pas entièrement certains que c'était le bon endroit, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de vérifier avant d'attaquer. Ils se déplaceraient juste avant l'aube pour pouvoir profiter du reste de nuit pour s'approcher le plus possible du bâtiment sans se faire repérer, chose qui serait impossible en plein jour vu la configuration du terrain. Ils avaient surement des sentinelles. Il faudrait donc être extrêmement rapide afin qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de réagir.

\- Ils vont nous payer ça ! Je…

\- Non, Eren, l'interrompit Hansi. Toi, tu restes ici.

\- Quoi ? L'expression de pure surprise du garçon en était presque risible.

 _Logique…_

Hansi poussa un soupir :

\- Tu restes ici. Y aller est la dernière des choses à faire pour toi. C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». Tu restes ici. Ce sont les ordres.

Eren serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Pour une fois, Jean avait presque pitié de lui. A sa place, il aurait aussi eu du mal à avaler un ordre pareil, même s'il en voyait la logique. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester planté là à ne rien faire pendant que les autres iraient chercher Armin et les deux soldats.

Mais en même temps, il se sentait exaspéré. Cette dispute qui n'en était pas une ne servait strictement à rien. On savait d'avance que Livaï et Hansi allaient gagner et qu'Eren allait fermer sa grande gueule et obéir à un ordre qui, s'il était déplaisant, était dicté par le pur bon sens.

Mais non. L'autre imbécile refusait de voir ça, aveuglé par sa fierté et son désir de vengeance. Hansi intervint alors, l'air légèrement énervée, mais empêchant du même coup le caporal et Jean de lui dire leurs quatre vérités :

\- Calme-toi Eren. Et réfléchis. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable mais c'est la seule chose à faire. Ils cherchent à te capturer depuis longtemps. Si on te laisse y aller, tu leur donneras exactement ce qu'ils cherchent. C'est probablement ce à quoi ils s'attentent. Qu'on - que tu – vas te précipiter là-bas directement. Alors ne le fais pas. Tu veux qu'Armin ai souffert pour rien, c'est ça ?

 _Ça, c'est dur._ Mais intelligent. Dire ça était peut-être la seule chose qui obligerait l'autre crétin à se tenir tranquille (mis à part une raclée de Livaï).

\- Non, répondit l'intéressé à contrecœur. Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors reste ici.

Eren ne répondit pas, l'air de rager intérieurement mais en même temps, d'avoir enfin compris. _Putain, t'es lent à la détente…_

Mikasa intervint alors :

\- On ramènera Armin, Eren. Ne t'en fait pas. Je te le promets.

\- Enfin, commenta le caporal de sa voix la plus neutre et indifférente, ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, il est probablement déjà mort, depuis le temps.

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid sur le groupe, douchant la joie qu'ils avaient éprouvée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose. Jean sentit son estomac se retourner. Livaï ne faisait que donner voix aux doutes qui le hantaient depuis quelques temps déjà, mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre donnait à cette idée quelque chose d'affreusement réel. A voir l'expression horrifiée d'Eren, une telle pensée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Mais ils allaient enfin pouvoir aller chercher leur ami.

Restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain. Longue nuit en perspective.

* * *

Armin n'avait même plus la force de se lever quand ils entraient. Incroyable comme on s'affaiblissait vite avec les privations… Il en arrivait à un stade où il ne savait parfois même plus vraiment où il était. Le temps n'avait plus réellement de forme concrète pour lui. Ni secondes, ni heures. Ni même jour ou nuit. Juste une éternité d'instants qui se fondaient les uns dans les autres. Souffrance. Demi-sommeil. Réveil en sursaut. Questions. Sommeil. A boire, parfois. Questions.

Pour accompagner ce cauchemar d'ombre et de lumière, les sensations constantes qu'il ignorait de son mieux. Même si, parfois, elles remontaient bien plus à la surface qu'elles n'auraient dû : la douleur là où sa chair avait été ouverte sans pitié. Le sang qui avait séché un peu partout sur sa peau. Le froid insidieux qui avait pénétré jusque dans ses os. La soif, insistante. La faim qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Le tiraillement de sa peau brûlée. Le désespoir. La peur.

Et pour tenir ? L'espoir qu'on finirait par le retrouver s'était estompé. Soit ses amis ne voulaient pas venir à son secours, soit ils ne pouvaient pas. Dans les deux cas, inutile d'espérer. Pour éviter d'avouer ce qu'il savait, il se raccrochait désespérément avec ce qui lui restait de force à tout ce qu'il ne _savait pas_. Mais même là, il ignorait s'il tiendrait encore longtemps. Un réveil ? Deux peut-être ?

Il tremblait. Sa vue était troublée, quand il n'était pas dans le noir, et quand il essayait de bouger la tête, le mouvement faisait tanguer les bords de sa vision. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête.

Une de ses blessures lui faisait plus mal que les autres. Il hésita un instant puis tâtonna dans l'obscurité pour trouver où elle se situait. Il se mordit les lèvres et des larmes de douleur perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux quand ses doigts froids touchèrent la plaie. Un violent frisson le parcouru soudain, et une bouffée de chaleur le parcouru. Une quinte de toux le prit.

Il appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur de pierre et ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait plus de force ni de volonté pour rien. Il voulait sortir de se cauchemar, de cet enfer. Il voulait de nouveau respirer de l'air frais. Pouvoir dormir autant qu'il voulait. Arrêter d'avoir mal. Revoir le ciel.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce long chapitre. C'était le plus long. Courage, Armin...**

 **Pour ce qui est du personnage d'Anja (et de Karl aussi): je les ai totalement inventés, ne cherchez pas pourquoi vous ne vous en souvenez pas. J'avais besoin d'autres personnages.**


	5. Voir le ciel

Sur les talons de Mikasa, Jean dévalait une série de marches menant manifestement au sous-sol. Jusque-là, tout semblait à peu près se passer selon le plan du major. Comme prévu, ils avaient été repérés et les premiers attaquants à entrer dans les deux bâtiments qui constituaient leur cible avaient rencontré des hommes prêts à en découdre. Et il était évident que certains avaient déjà pris la fuite. Conformément aux ordres, ceux qui le pouvaient avaient laissé les combats aux autres pour se diriger vers les parties des maisons dont ils devaient s'occuper. Ils étaient par équipes de deux et Jean s'était retrouvé avec Mikasa, Connie étant avec Sasha.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir relativement étroit et éclairé par quelques torches plantées dans les murs de pierre. En les apercevant, l'homme posté près d'une porte ouverte un peu plus loin dans le passage poussa un cri d'alarme. Jean n'eut même pas le temps de pointer son fusil sur lui que Mikasa se précipitait déjà, l'empêchant de tirer. L'homme sortit également une arme, mais n'eut pas le loisir de s'en servir. Mikasa lui planta sans ménagement ses lames dans le corps.

« Eh ! Fait attention, on est censé en attraper certains vivants je te rappelle ! » lui cria Jean tout en courant pour la rejoindre, alors qu'elle libérait ses armes d'un geste sec en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte. Elle eut alors un cri de rage, et, la seconde suivante, l'homme s'effondra à terre, la gorge tranchée et Mikasa se précipita à l'intérieur.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Armin entrouvrit un œil mais ne réagit pas davantage – Il n'en avait ni le courage, ni la volonté. Des voix et un bruit de pas lui parvinrent vaguement, ne perçant que difficilement son cerveau embrumé :

\- Ils sont rapides, putain ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

Quelqu'un s'approcha et l'attrapa sans ménagement par le col de sa chemise, le relevant à moitié.

\- Pfff… Mais pourquoi ? Il est déjà presque mort. On ferait mieux de se tirer pendant qu'on le peut encore.

\- Parce qu'il ne faut prendre aucun risque, crétin ! Ils ne doivent pas le récupérer vivant. Allez, dépêche !

Le garçon sentait les paroles passer au-dessus de sa tête et n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Ce qu'il avait entendu finit par faire son chemin dans son esprit alors que la lame miroitante d'un couteau entrait dans son champ de vision _« …ils ne doivent pas le récupérer vivant… »._

 _Non !_

Dans un sursaut de volonté, il se débattit et donna un coup de pied. Surprit par le fait qu'il ait une quelconque réaction, celui qui le tenait lâcha la vague prise qu'il avait sur lui, et le garçon s'effondra comme une masse. Se souvenant des dernières paroles qui avaient été prononcées, il roula sur lui-même pour tenter de se mettre hors de portée, ignorant au passage les hurlements de protestation de son corps malmené et sa vue obscurcie. Il entendit son attaquant pousser un juron étouffé et l'autre lui répondre sur un ton impatient:

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il se défend, en plus !

Il se pencha à nouveau sur Armin pour l'attraper et celui-ci lui asséna un autre coup, mais l'autre l'évita et parvint à le saisir par le bras droit, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Aveuglé par la douleur, et trouvant une force qu'il ne croyait plus avoir, il se débattit. Pendant qu'il essayait de se libérer, il perçut ce qui ressemblait à un cri d'alarme. L'attention de son attaquant se détourna pendant un instant de lui et dans un mouvement désespéré, il parvint à se libérer de la poigne qui l'enserrait. Il entendit des pas précipités. Des cris.

Son adversaire retourna son attention sur lui, et, sentant sa proie lui échapper, réussit de justesse à le saisir par le bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne davantage. Dans un même mouvement, il tira violemment le garçon dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre presque sur lui.

Armin sentit le couteau de son attaquant s'enfoncer dans son ventre alors qu'il le heurtait. La douleur irradia, fraîche et vive. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, le monde extérieur disparut de ses sens. Puis il entendit quelqu'un qui poussait un cri de rage, et la poigne qui le tenait se relâcha. La lame glissa hors de son corps, et il s'effondra.

* * *

Arrivant un instant plus tard, Jean vit Mikasa se jeter sur un autre homme, toutes lames dehors. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Non loin d'eux, une silhouette aux cheveux blonds était allongée à terre.

« Armin ! »

Jean s'agenouilla précipitamment à côté de lui, s'assurant au passage que Mikasa se chargeait de l'ennemi et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Le visage de son ami était tourné vers le sol. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le retourna délicatement. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'état dans lequel il était.

 _C'est pas vrai…_

S'il n'avait pas réagi en remuant un peu quand Jean l'avait touché, on aurait pu croire sans problème qu'il était mort. Et la lumière vacillante des torches n'arrangeait rien.

« Armin ! »

Mikasa se laissa tomber auprès du garçon blond, posant ses lames ensanglantées au sol. Un tas informe dans un coin de la pièce indiqua qu'elle avait eu raison de l'homme sans trop de problèmes. Jean vit les yeux de la jeune fille sauter d'une blessure à l'autre et se plisser dangereusement, parcourus d'un éclair de rage, tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient jusqu'à en devenir invisibles.

Pendant qu'elle observait son ami, Jean avait retiré sa cape, l'avait pliée rapidement et s'en servait maintenant pour appuyer fortement sur la blessure toute fraîche d'Armin, dont le sang s'écoulait rapidement. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, poussa un cri de douleur étranglé et s'agita.

\- Bouge pas ! siffla Jean, j'essaye de t'aider !

\- Calme-toi, Armin, fit Mikasa presque au même moment. C'est nous.

Elle avait passé un bras sous ses épaules afin de le relever un peu. L'intéressé cessa de se débattre et tourna la tête vers elle. Il ferma les yeux, l'air de ne pas y croire, puis les rouvrit :

« Mikasa ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée où l'incrédulité le disputait au soulagement. Puis il déplaça la tête vers lui : « Jean ? »

La jeune fille attrapa la main de son ami et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

« C'est nous. On va te sortir de là. Accroche-toi. » Sa voix avait une douceur qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue dans sa bouche. Jean sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

« Mikasa. Je leur ai dit, je… » Armin s'interrompit, la respiration saccadée « Eren, il... ».

Elle le fit taire d'un geste :

« Eren est en sécurité, ne t'en fait pas. Ils ne l'ont pas eu. On n'était plus là-bas depuis un moment.»

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage pâle d'Armin :

« Désolé »

Il avait les lèvres desséchées et du mal à parler. Mikasa le reposa doucement et se releva, partant en direction de la porte. Armin tendit un bref instant la main dans sa direction, avant de la laisser retomber.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Jean.

Elle ne répondit pas.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?... Putain !_ Avec un sentiment grandissant d'inquiétude il vit que, malgré la pression de ses mains sur la blessure, le tissu de la cape se teintait lentement de pourpre. _Et merde._

« Jean ? » demanda Armin, sentant sans doute que quelque chose n'allait pas « Qu'est-ce qu'il…y a ? »

Mikasa revint au même moment, lui évitant de répondre. Elle avait à la main une outre sans doute prise sur l'homme de la porte, et retourna s'agenouiller auprès d'eux :

« Tiens » lui dit-elle en repassant son bras derrière ses épaules. « Essaye de boire ».

Une expression de pure gratitude passa sur le visage d'Armin :

« Merci. »

* * *

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Puis une main le saisit et le retourna. Les yeux clos à cause de la douleur, il essaya de repousser celle-ci pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû reconnaître cette voix, mais son esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas encore à réfléchir.

Une autre voix lui parvint, criant son nom. Juste une fois.

 _Qui…_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus avant, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le ventre. Instinctivement, il essaya de s'éloigner de la source de souffrance.

« Bouge-pas ! J'essaye de t'aider ! » Siffla alors à nouveau la voix.

Oui. Il était censé la connaître, cette voix, ce ton si particulier. Mais sa vue encore troublée ne lui permettait pas de bien voir la personne penchée sur lui. Au même moment, la deuxième voix se refit entendre, calmante. Trop. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna la tête, ferma les yeux et serra les paupières, incapable de croire ce que sa vision qui s'améliorait lui montrait. Une telle douceur n'allait pas avec cette voix… Il rouvrit les yeux. Cela ne correspondait pas à…

« Mikasa ? » parvint-il à croasser, sceptique « Jean ?»

« C'est nous » lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Armin ne perçut pas le reste de la phrase, submergé de soulagement, et il sentit sa vue se troubler à nouveau- de larmes de joie, cette fois. Puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, et toute son soulagement disparut aussitôt. Il inspira aussi profondément que possible :

« Mikasa. Je leur ai dit, je… » Il dut s'interrompre quand un frisson le secoua, lui donnant l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau. « Eren, il... ».

Elle l'interrompit :

« Eren est en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne l'ont pas eu. On n'était plus là-bas depuis un moment.»

Le soulagement, encore plus fort, refit son apparition.

 _Au moins, ça ne leur a rien apporté que je leur dise !_

* * *

Armin était en train de boire quand Hansi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avec Moblit, elle faisait partie de l'autre équipe chargée de vérifier les sous-sols. Ils se trouvaient non loin derrière eux quand ils étaient descendus et avait dû parcourir le reste des lieux.

« Ah, vous l'avez trouvé ! » fit-elle en apercevant Armin. Elle baissa un peu la voix et ajouta « Tant mieux, parce qu'ici, aucune trace des autres. » Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la blessure du garçon, et elle fronça les sourcils. C'est le visage plus renfermé qu'elle ordonna à Moblit de ressortir et d'aller rapporter aux autres, à l'extérieur, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé en bas.

Puis elle s'approcha et posa un genou à terre à côté de Jean.

« Fait-voir ça » dit-elle en désignant la blessure du menton. Il releva les mains et elle souleva le tissu qui, malgré ses efforts, s'imbibait lentement de sang. Elle fit la grimace en voyant la plaie, confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà. Elle croisa le regard de Mikasa pendant un court instant, puis couvrit la blessure et fit signe à Jean de refaire pression dessus tout en parlant :

« Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça… » Semblant sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Armin, toujours soutenu par la jeune fille, et dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts. Puis elle eut l'air de se raviser et poursuivit : « Mikasa, va voir si tu ne trouves pas de quoi serrer la plaie sur un des hommes que tu as tué. Une ceinture par exemple. Jean, continue à appuyer en attendant ». L'intéressée s'exécuta, reposant doucement Armin avant de se lever.

« Hansi…» appela alors celui-ci d'une voix faible, mais moins rauque que précédemment. Elle ne réagit pas, assise sur ses talons, les sourcils froncés.

« Hansi. » insista Armin plus fermement. Il leva son bras valide et réussi à l'attraper par l'extrémité de la veste. « Il faut que… » La poigne tenait à peine, mais il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du chef d'escouade.

\- Oui ? demanda celle-ci en se rapprochant de lui, comprenant que cela devait être important

\- Ceux qui étaient là, ils…

Le reste de la phrase échappa à Jean, et Hansi dû se pencher pour écouter. Son expression devint pensive puis, quand Armin la lâcha alors que Mikasa revenait, elle répondit :

« Merci. On va s'en occuper. »

Mikasa tendit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, ainsi que sa propre cape. Le chef d'escouade prit les objets :

« Merci. L'hémorragie a l'air de s'être calmée un peu mais ce n'est pas suffisant. On va faire ce qu'on peut le temps de rentrer. Jean, tu vas m'aider. Mikasa, fait en sorte qu'il évite de bouger. Armin, désolée mais ça risque de faire mal.

« Je sais » lâcha celui-ci d'une voix résignée.

* * *

Armin allait essayer de parler quand il sentit la main de Mikasa quitter la sienne et l'entendit se lever.

 _Que… ?_

Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre un bras dans sa direction. Tout à coup, il eut peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve, que Jean et Mikasa disparaissent et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul dans le noir

Mais il entendit la voix de Jean demander ce qu'elle faisait. Et il sentait toujours la pression exercée sur sa blessure. Il laissa retomber la main qu'il avait levée pour la rattraper. Son esprit passait de moments où il était relativement clair à des instants de confusion totale. Pour le moment, c'était le premier cas.

Le garçon sentit alors Jean bouger un peu ses mains et l'entendit marmonner d'une voix étouffée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Jean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… » Il dû s'interrompre pour reprendre son souffle « ...y a ? ».

 _Je vais mourir, c'est ça_ ?

Mikasa réapparut alors à ses côtés, empêchant l'autre de répondre. Elle approcha une outre de ses lèvres craquelées, et Armin but avec gratitude.

« Merci ».

Il fallait qu'il leur parle, qu'il leur dise ce que…

« Ah, vous l'avez trouvé ! » intervint une nouvelle voix. Il lui fallut un instant pour mettre un nom dessus. Hansi. Il l'entendit vaguement parler à quelqu'un et, quand il eut fini de boire, elle se trouvait à leurs côtés :

« Fais voire ça.»

Armin sentit la pression sur son ventre disparaître pendant un instant avant de revenir.

« Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça » dit Hansi. Elle jeta un œil à Armin avant de continuer, demandant à Mikasa d'aller chercher quelque chose pour aller bander la plaie.

 _Le sang ne s'arrête pas, hein ?_

Armin avait encore suffisamment d'esprit pour percevoir l'hésitation qu'avait eu Hansi avant de finir sa phrase. Et il savait aussi, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, que ce genre de blessure pouvait facilement être fatal.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il leur dise…

« Hansi… » Appela-t-il d'une voix qui lui parut étrangère.

Il dû insister encore une fois et attraper sa manche pour qu'elle l'écoute.

« Il faut que… »

Elle se pencha vers lui, et il réussit à lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Quand il eut fini, il lâcha sa prise, épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait bien plus que parler.

« Merci » lui répondit-elle gravement. « On va s'en occuper. »

Armin fut soulagé. Au moins, il leur avait dit…

Mikasa réapparu alors et tendit aux autre une ceinture et une cape. Hansi la remercia et distribua des directives, terminant avec lui :

\- … Armin, désolée mais ça risque de faire mal.

\- Je sais.

Il se fichait complètement de la douleur, si cela pouvait l'empêcher de se vider de son sang. Il sentit Mikasa le reprendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Jean avait quelques doutes concernant l'affirmation d'Hansi. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que l'écoulement du sang s'était calmé un tant soit peu. En tout cas, pas suffisamment. Mais pour le moment, il repoussa cette pensée et se concentra.

Ils procédèrent rapidement, se servant de la ceinture et du tissu pour serrer la plaie le plus possible. Il était content de pouvoir cesser la pression de ses mains : il commençait à avoir mal aux bras à force d'appuyer. Mais l'état d'Armin n'en restait pas moins inquiétant. Jean était pratiquement sûr que, quand Hansi s'était interrompue, c'était tout autre chose qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Ils étaient en train de finir quand des bruits de bottes précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Mikasa tendit la main vers ses armes, mais ce fut seulement Moblit qui apparut à la porte, l'air agité :

« Chef ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! On ne sait pas trop comment, mais ils ont réussi à mettre le feu à l'autre bâtiment. L'incendie risque de se transmettre à celui-ci, il faut qu'on sorte pendant qu'on peut encore ! »

L'interpellée poussa un juron :

« C'est pas vrai ! »

 _Manquait plus que ça…_

Hansi se releva :

\- On y va.

\- Mais Armin n'est pas en état ! protesta Mikasa.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, et tu le sais.

La jeune fille n'avait pas tort : être déplacé était la dernière chose dont Armin avait besoin pour le moment. Mais Hansi avait raison aussi : s'ils restaient là, ils risquaient de rester bloqués ici et de tous y passer.

Armin choisit ce moment pour remuer et murmurer à Mikasa:

« Sortez-moi de là. S'il vous plait. »

Quelque chose dans son ton fit dresser les cheveux de Jean sur sa tête, mais cela fit réagir Mikasa :

« Je m'en charge » fit-elle. Il n'était absolument pas en état de se lever, elle passa donc les bras sous son corps et le souleva, sans aucun effort apparent. Jean vit clairement la douleur se peindre sur le visage du garçon blond, et ses mâchoires se serrer, comme pour s'empêcher de crier, puis il ferma les yeux.

* * *

En effet, cela fit mal. Il eut l'impression que cela leur prenait une éternité et, quand ils eurent enfin terminé, il avait la vue troublée par la douleur et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Confusément, il se rendit compte qu'une autre voix avait fait son apparition. Elle disait quelque chose à propos de… d'un incendie ? Puis Mikasa répondit par des paroles qui lui échappèrent.

Soudain, Armin n'en put plus d'être enfermé là. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il tourna sa vision toujours aussi trouble et encadrée d'obscurité vers Mikasa, et essaya de serrer la main qui tenait la sienne :

« Sortez-moi de là. S'il vous plait. »

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se fichait du moyen, il voulait juste quitter cet endroit. Il avait affreusement mal et il ignorait s'il allait s'en sortir. Il détestait ça : être un fardeau, mais il n'était pas en état de se lever seul, et il ne voulait _pas_ rester ici. Il voulait revoir la lumière du jour.

Le jour, et le bleu du ciel.

* * *

Hansi et Moblit partirent devant. Mikasa ajusta sa prise de façon à ce que la tête d'Armin s'appuie contre elle et les suivit. Jean fit de même après avoir récupéré son arme.

Mikasa marchait sur les pas de leurs deux aînés aussi rapidement que possible sans pour autant trop secouer Armin. Jean était écœuré par ce qu'il avait vu. _Il est vraiment dans un sale état. Mais putain, qui sont ces gens ?! Reiner, Bertold, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça, vous allez le payer !_

Le trajet jusqu'à dehors avait beau ne pas être long, à chaque fois que Jean jetait un coup d'œil à Armin, il avait l'impression qu'il était un peu plus pâle. Ou alors, c'était juste une impression ? _J'espère_. En tout cas, le bandage improvisé n'avait qu'un effet relatif : le sang continuait de suinter et le tissu passait lentement du vert à une couleur plus sombre.

Armin ne remuait que très peu. Il le voyait faire une légère grimace de temps en temps, et il avait toujours les yeux clos. La seule fois où il émit un son fut lorsqu'il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quand Mikasa dû changer sa façon de le porter afin de passer l'angle au milieu des escaliers étroits qui remontaient du sous-sol.

Ils parvinrent rapidement à l'entrée et sortirent. Moblit avait raison : le feu faisait rage dans le bâtiment adjacent et était dangereusement proche de celui duquel ils venaient de sortir. Ils pouvaient en sentir la chaleur sur leur peau. La cave en pierre les aurait sans doute protégés des flammes, mais elle ne les aurait pas empêchés de rester coincés.

Le reste du Bataillon était apparemment déjà sorti- la plupart des soldats s'agitaient une soixantaine de mètres plus loin. Une fois à l'extérieur, Hansi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien parvenus dehors, eux aussi. Voyant que c'était le cas, elle accéléra et partit rejoindre le reste du rassemblement, Moblit à ses côtés.

Mikasa avança une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter pour rajuster sa prise sur Armin. Celui-ci ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. A la lumière du jour, son état paraissait encore plus épouvantable qu'auparavant, la pénombre du sous-sol en ayant caché une partie. Il ne dit rien mais son regard parcourut tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir sans avoir à bouger la tête. Jean, qui s'était arrêté pour attendre Mikasa, s'entendit lui parler alors que la jeune fille se remettait lentement en marche :

« On y est presque. Les autres sont juste devant. »

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres d'Armin :

« Merci »

Et il y avait toute la gratitude et tout le soulagement du monde dans cet unique mot.

* * *

Armin serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Mikasa avait probablement fait attention en le soulevant, mais cela n'avait pas empêché le mouvement d'envoyer des ondes de souffrance dans tout son corps. Maintenant qu'elle marchait, la douleur était constante.

 _Je vais y passer ?_

Mais il réussit à ne pas trop se concentrer sur cette pensée, se focalisant sur le reste pour l'oublier : les voix d'Hansi et d'une autre personne – Moblit ? – devant eux, les pas de Jean à ses côtés, la respiration de Mikasa et la chaleur que son corps transmettait au sien…

Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, et il finit par comprendre quoi. La peur. Il avait enfin cessé d'avoir peur en permanence. Avec Mikasa et les autres autour de lui, il avait le sentiment que le cauchemar était enfin fini, qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Qu'il était en sécurité.

C'était faux : personne n'était en sécurité dans ce monde, eux moins que quiconque. Mais pour ce moment, il préféra l'oublier.

La douleur qui irradiait de sa blessure au ventre le ramena à lui. Il sentit un changement dans l'air autour de lui : de la fraîcheur, presque aussitôt remplacée par une bouffée de chaleur et une odeur de fumée. Ah oui, quelqu'un avait parlé de feu…

Malgré l'air chaud et la chaleur de Mikasa, il avait encore froid. Il sentit qu'il s'éloignait du feu, et l'air frais refit son apparition. Il ouvrit les yeux (cela lui prit bien plus de volonté que ça n'aurait dû), et la lumière du jour l'aveugla. Il se força à les garder ouverts, au moins un instant. Il voyait le bleu éblouissant du ciel qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

Mikasa se remit en marche, et il entendit Jean lui dire que les autres étaient tout près. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fendues.

« Merci » articula-t-il, essayant de mettre toute la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait dans le mot.

Il ferma les paupières. La luminosité était trop forte pour ses pupilles habituées à l'obscurité et à la vague lumière des torches. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin : il sentait le soleil et l'air libre sur sa peau froide, le bruit et l'agitation des autres autour de lui. Il se laissa aller contre Mikasa, et se détendit. Il avait tenu le coup jusqu'à maintenant. Les autres allaient s'occuper du reste.

 _Peut-être que je ne vais pas mourir, après tout…_

* * *

Il ne leur restait guère qu'une trentaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'avoir rejoint les autres quand Mikasa se figea brusquement :

« Armin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Jean s'immobilisa également et s'approcha. Il vit la jeune fille déplacer une main pour toucher le visage de leur ami.

« Armin ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, l'inquiétude perçant à présent franchement dans sa voix.

 _Il est peut-être juste dans les pommes ?_

Mikasa s'agenouilla rapidement à terre et, soutenant toujours Armin, posa deux doigts sur sa gorge.

 _Et merde, ne me dis pas que…_ Jean la rejoignit et, inquiet également, s'accroupit et saisit le poignet du garçon à la recherche d'un battement. Les secondes s'égrainèrent.

 _Allez Armin. Accroche-toi. Fait pas l'idiot. Juste un. Allez…_

Mais il ne sentit rien. Il laissa s'écouler bien plus de temps qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire avant de se résoudre à relever la tête.

 _Non…_

Son regard et celui de Mikasa se croisèrent, chacun confirmant par son silence ce que l'autre savait déjà.

 _C'est pas vrai… C'est trop con…_

« Armin… »

Il entendit les autres s'approcher d'eux, surpris par leur immobilisme soudain. Connie arriva alors qu'il reposait la main d'Armin :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous… »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Mikasa. Celle-ci avait pris Armin dans ses bras et le serrait contre elle, les paupières serrées, quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 _Elle pleure ?!_

C'était une chose que, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait que pour Eren – et encore. Mikasa, d'habitude si stoïque et contenue, pleurait. Connie comprit aussitôt que ce comportement anormal ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il se tourna vers Jean, le visage décomposé, l'air de vouloir qu'on le contredise :

« Il n'est quand même pas… ? »

Jean détourna le regard, incapable de répondre. La réalité était encore en train de faire son chemin dans son esprit. Il vit d'autres soldats approcher, prendre des airs horrifiés ou désolés en voyant l'état d'Armin, puis s'éloigner discrètement ou baisser les yeux. Anja, aussi, l'air peinée. Ils n'avaient pas dû retrouver son ami – ou alors, dans le même état qu'Armin.

Hansi revint, accompagnée de Livaï. Jean vit le chef d'escouade secouer la tête, puis sentit sa main sur son épaule. Le caporal-chef regardait la scène de son habituelle expression renfermée, et le major les observait de loin. Sasha apparut. A voir son expression, elle devait déjà se douter de ce qu'elle verrait. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche et de baisser la tête, accablée.

Jean avait peine à accepter la chose. C'était tellement idiot. L'avoir enfin récupéré – dans un état lamentable, certes, mais vivant – juste pour qu'il lâche prise quelques minutes plus tard. Il serra le poing de rage et de frustration. Il avait osé espérer. Le garçon avait même tenu le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors, alors Jean s'était permit d'espérer qu'il s'en sortirait… Quel crétin.

La voix d'Hansi lui parvint :

« Il va falloir y aller. On ne peut plus rien pour lui, et on a des blessés dont il faut s'occuper. Et certains ont réussi à nous échapper, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils reviennent avec des renforts. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il regardait dans le vague depuis un moment. Il secoua la tête. Le major et les soldats s'étaient éloignés et se préparaient à repartir. Seuls restaient à leurs côtés Hansi, Connie, Sasha et le caporal. Celui-ci prit la parole, donnant ses ordres à mi-voix alors que Jean se relevait lentement :

« Mikasa, va poser Armin dans un des chariots. On y va. » Celle-ci releva la tête, hésita puis acquiesça. Sans un mot, elle hissa à nouveau son ami dans ses bras et partit vers les chariots.

« Connie. Sasha. Jean. Allez récupérer vos chevaux. » Livaï s'éloigna et Hansi les quitta également pour retrouver sa propre monture.

Alors qu'ils s'exécutaient, Jean aperçu deux hommes que le Bataillon avait réussi à capturer. _Seulement deux_ ?

Ç'aurait été trop facile… _Mais où sont passés les autres ?_ L'un avait l'air assommé, et l'autre suivait Mikasa des yeux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Jean grinça des dents. _Comment ose-t-il… ?_

Se concentrant pour l'ignorer, il prit les rênes de son cheval, et récupéra également celui de Mikasa et le lui amena. Elle fixait le visage figé d'Armin quand il arriva à ses côtés. Il vit qu'il y avait un deuxième corps, probablement celui d'un des deux autres soldats disparus. En silence, il tendit les rênes à la jeune fille, et elle les prit sans un mot. Alors que tout deux montaient en selle, un cri soudain leur fit tourner la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux prisonniers. Le caporal-chef se tenait devant celui qui était encore conscient, dont le sourire s'était effacé, à présent plié en deux de douleur, la lèvre en sang.

Livaï s'éloigna sans un mot. Après ça, les deux prisonniers furent jetés sans ménagement dans le deuxième chariot. Les derniers hommes montèrent en selle, puis ils quittèrent les lieux, la rage au cœur : l'incendie qui dévorait à présent les deux bâtiments les empêchait de récupérer quoi que ce soit d'utile sur l'ennemi. Ils n'avaient réussi qu'à capturer deux personnes. Et seuls deux des trois soldats qu'ils avaient espéré secourir avaient été retrouvés, et ceux-là n'était plus de ce monde.

Loin au-dessus d'eux, le ciel d'un incroyable bleu, sans aucun nuage, semblait se moquer d'eux. Un ciel si bleu, si clair…

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai tué Armin... Honte à moi. Par contre, j'ai changé sa façon de mourir par rapport à ce qu'elle était originellement dans mon rêve (qui, je le rappelle, est à l'origine de cette fanfiction, les grandes lignes de l'histoire étant telles que je les ai rêvées, j'ai juste "bouché" les trous qu'il y a naturellement dans les rêves). La seule exception, ou je n'ai pas suivi le rêve, c'est pour sa façon de mourir, elle était trop horrible, j'ai pas pu... (une autre raison était aussi que, quelle que soit la façon dont j'essayais de l'expliquer, elle n'était pas plausible dans le contexte de l'histoire).  
**

 **Pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, mon lecteur de musique en mode aléatoire n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me mettre plusieurs fois "Reluctant Heroes" et "Vögel im Käfig"... :( Tellement à propos...**

 **Plus qu'un chapitre !  
**


	6. Tout ce qui vit

**Attention, spoiler sur le chapitre 69 (léger et prévisible d'après moi, mais je préviens quand même).**

* * *

Le retour se fit dans un presque-silence pesant, troublé seulement par les bruits extérieurs et le galop des chevaux. Jean était perdu dans une sorte de confusion embrumée.

Mikasa avait l'air encore plus renfermée que d'habitude. Et il pensait savoir ce qui la troublait : tristesse, regrets, peut-être ? Appréhension, aussi, à ce que la réaction d'Eren serait.

Il émergea un peu de sa confusion lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Ils descendirent de leurs montures. Jean rejoignit Mikasa dans le chariot, pendant que deux soldats soulevaient le corps de l'autre mort pour l'emmener. Le visage de la jeune fille s'était à nouveau figé dans son habituel masque impassible. S'il ne l'avait pas vu faire, Jean n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle fixait Armin, mais une certaine tension dans sa posture indiqua à Jean qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Quand les deux soldats revinrent pour récupérer le corps d'Armin, elle passa les bras dessous et le souleva pour le leur passer.

Eren choisit cet instant pour débouler dans la cour, ignorant avec superbe les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés le matin même. Il aurait dû rester hors de vue à l'intérieur, là où ils l'avaient laissé. Afin de ne pas rester seul à la planque et de pouvoir le surveiller plus facilement, ainsi que pour d'autres raisons qui échappaient à Jean, ils avaient discrètement ramené Eren au QG pendant la nuit, afin que personne, excepté les gens de confiance ne sache qu'il était là. Les soldats hors de tout soupçon qui avaient été laissés avec lui pour le protéger et le surveiller n'avaient pas dû réussir à l'empêcher de se précipiter dehors.

«Vous l'avez trouvé ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Mikasa se figea aussitôt et Eren fit de même en la voyant.

« Que… » Ses sourcils se foncèrent puis se haussèrent d'un air incrédule tandis qu'il regardait la scène « Armin ! »

Il avait crié le dernier mot, avec ce qui ressemblait à un mélange de peur et d'espoir. Il s'approcha, parcourant Armin du regard. Puis il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Mikasa. Jean vit nettement l'espoir disparaître des prunelles grises du garçon :

\- Il est… ?

\- Eren… je suis désolée…

Son visage se décomposa :

« Mais… Comment … ? »

 _Ouais, moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire…_

Livaï arriva au même moment, empêchant qui que ce soit d'ajouter quelque chose :

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? On t'avait dit de rester à l'intérieur ! »

Eren ne répondit pas : il regardait Armin, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« C'est pas possible… » Puis sa bouche se tordit dans un affreux rictus de rage. Il serra les poings « Vous allez le payer… ».

Le caporal-chef dû lui assener un coup pour qu'il cesse la diatribe colérique dans laquelle il se lança alors. Mikasa confia enfin Armin aux soldats qui attendaient, les yeux ronds. Jean les regarda s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la cour. Il s'apprêtait à suivre Livaï qui tirait Eren vers l'intérieur des bâtiments sous le regard peu amène de Mikasa, quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il se retourna, et Connie et Sasha qui les avaient presque rejoints firent de même.

Historia venait droit sur eux. Elle avait dû avoir vent du retour de l'expédition et venir voir aussitôt. Son visage était un mélange de soulagement et d'interrogation. Elle s'arrêta en face d'eux, pantelante, et demanda :

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous les avez retrouvés ?! »

Personne ne répondit. Elle observa de plus près les visages fermés de ses camarades. Vit le sang sur la chemise de Mikasa et les manches de Jean, qui n'était manifestement pas le leur. Le visage toujours tordu de rage d'Eren.

\- Armin, il est … ?

\- Mort. » Compléta Livaï d'une voix plate.

Les pupilles de la jeune fille s'agrandirent. Il y eut un silence puis elle articula lentement, comme si elle essayait de contenir quelque chose. De la colère ? De la tristesse ? Peut-être les deux. Il y avait une étincelle étrange dans son regard quand elle demanda :

\- Oh non… Et les autres disparus ?

\- Aussi.

Un froncement de sourcil, une note d'inquiétude :

\- Mais alors, l'expédition est un échec ?

\- Peut-être pas tout à fait. On a quand même réussi à en capturer quelques-uns, répondit la voix d'Hansi près d'eux.

La cour s'était vidée peu à peu, blessés et valides s'éloignant lentement, chevaux et équipements rangés. Hansi soupira devant le regard interrogateur d'Historia :

« On va pas rester plantés là. Eren, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Rentrons, on a des choses à voir. Historia… tu devrais faire pareil. »

Montrant l'exemple, elle disparut à l'intérieur, et les autres la suivirent d'un pas lourd.

* * *

Ils se tenaient devant le bûcher qui avait été construit dehors. Pour une fois, ni Eren, ni Jean n'avaient le cœur ou la force de se disputer, fixant les flammes en silence. Jean avait du mal à croire qu'à peine une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque.

 _Seulement une semaine ?_

Et il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour que leur espoir de récupérer Armin et les autres en vie, et de tourner cette disparition à leur avantage ne s'effondre lamentablement.

Il commençait à faire nuit, le feu brûlant depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Au coucher du soleil, ils s'étaient rassemblés dans la cour, devant le tas de bois qui y avait été édifié. Quelqu'un y avait déposé le cadavre de l'autre soldat qui avait été enlevé – dont le nom était, lui avait-on dit, Heinrich. Puis Mikasa s'était approchée avec Armin. Elle avait insisté pour le faire elle-même, malgré le fait que d'autres se soient proposés à sa place. Puis elle l'avait posé délicatement, avec autant de douceur que s'il avait encore pu sentir la douleur, avant de reculer lentement pour rejoindre les autres.

Les soldats s'étaient rassemblés. Pas tout le Bataillon, bien sûr, mais un certain nombre quand même. Ceux qui connaissaient Heinrich, surtout, et Karl, l'ami d'Anja, que l'on n'avait pas retrouvé mais dont le sort ne laissait que peu de doutes. Et bien sûr, eux, l'escouade Livaï, ceux qui restaient de la 104ème Brigade d'Entraînement.

Le chef d'escouade Hansi s'était alors approchée de leur petit groupe, une torche enflammée à la main, et l'avait tendue vers eux en silence. D'abord, personne n'avait réagi. Ou alors, personne n'avait eu le courage de le faire. Puis Mikasa s'était détachée d'eux, avait pris la torche, et s'était avancée vers le bûcher. Quand quelqu'un autre était apparu de l'autre côté, également avec de quoi l'allumer, elle avait approché sa flamme du combustible. L'autre avait fait de même, et le bois avait rapidement pris feu. Depuis, ils étaient restés debout à contempler le brasier en silence.

Jean regarda autour de lui. Eren s'était effondré à genoux et pleurait sans retenue. Mikasa se tenait derrière lui, une main sur son épaule, les traits fermés. Connie, le visage dans les mains, laissait également échapper quelques larmes en silence. Sasha arborait une expression triste qui n'allait pas avec son naturel joyeux et optimiste. Ces derniers temps, Jean avait trop souvent vu cet air sur son visage… Historia était là aussi, et elle serrait les paupières plus fort qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Avec surprise, il vit aussi que le major Erwin se tenait un peu plus loin en compagnie du caporal-chef Livaï. Le chef Hansi était debout à côté d'eux, le visage grave.

Et lui ? Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude de voir des gens mourir, depuis le temps. Pourtant, il avait eu du mal à y croire. Mais à présent, le fait de savoir que le corps d'Armin était en train de partir en fumée devant ses yeux rendait sa mort affreusement réelle, brisant du même coup son espoir futile que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal, aussi secoué, depuis… depuis les bûchers après la bataille de Trost. Pourtant, il en avait vu d'autres. Il avait même tué des gens…

 _Merde ! Pourquoi ? Putain, Armin, comment tu peux nous faire ça ? Qui va avoir un éclair de génie pour nous sauver la peau, maintenant ? Qui va me tirer de la merde à chaque fois ?_

Le goût amer dans sa bouche s'accentua quand il pensa au nombre de fois où il devait la vie à Armin.

 _Alors que je n'ai pas pu te rendre la pareille quand il aurait fallu… A quoi je sers, franchement ?_

Quand le feu eut déjà bien brûlé, les gens qui s'étaient rassemblés commencèrent à s'éloigner au fur et à mesure, mais leur petit groupe, ainsi qu'Anja et quelques autres ne bougèrent pas.

Ils restèrent devant le bûcher toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que, faute de combustible, les flammes s'éteignent d'elles-mêmes. Jean pressa la paume de sa main devant ses yeux.

 _Et dire que si j'avais réagi plus vite le jour de l'attaque, on aurait peut-être pu éviter ça… Peut-être que…_

« Tout ce qui vit est voué à mourir un jour » lui souffla alors son esprit.

Il avait beau le savoir, c'était dur à accepter.

* * *

« Il faut qu'on parle » fit Hansi gravement.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la nuit du bûcher. Hansi et Livaï avaient rassemblé leur petite escouade – de plus en plus réduite, maintenant qu'Historia était reine et qu'Armin n'était plus là. Leurs deux supérieurs avaient passé un moment dans le bureau du major, et ils se trouvaient à présent dans une pièce vide.

Livaï s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, tandis qu'Hansi continuait :

« Nos plans pour l'expédition prévue vers Shiganshina et nos découvertes récentes sur les titans ne sont pas éventées. Les amis de Reiner et Bertold – si c'était bien eux – ne sont pas au courant.

 _Comment elle peut en être si sûre ?_

Il eut la réponse quand elle ajouta :

« Armin me l'a dit. Quand on l'a retrouvé, il a insisté pour me parler. Tu dois t'en souvenir, Jean… »

 _C'était ça que tu lui avais dit, Armin ? Dans ton état, la seule chose que tu as pensé à lui dire, c'était ça ?_

« Il a insisté, il voulait être sûr qu'on sache ce qu'il leur avait appris. Et les deux que nous avons capturés ont été assez gentils pour nous le confirmer. Grâce à ça, on sait ce qu'il leur a dit, ce qu'ils savent, et en partie ce qu'ils ignorent. Et aussi les noms de certains. Le problème, c'est que nos deux invités ne sont pas très causants sur le reste. »

 _Ça m'aurait étonné…_

« Donc, en dehors de l'endroit où était caché Eren et, pour une raison obscure, le fait qu'Annie ne nous ai pas donné d'infos, on sait qu'il ne leur a rien dit. » Elle regarda Jean pendant un instant puis répéta à mi-voix « Rien. »

 _Il leur a dit pour Annie ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Un silence s'élargit entre eux, que Connie fini par briser après un moment

\- Donc, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ?

Un sourire presque carnassier apparu sur les lèvres d'Hansi :

« On profite du fait qu'ils ne sachent rien d'important. On finit les préparatifs qu'on avait commencé avant cette attaque. On va à Shiganshina. On bouche ce maudit trou dans le Mur Maria. Et on va voir ce qu'il y a dans cette cave. »

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! Il reste encore un épilogue, et ce sera fini :)**

 **Le titre du chapitre est inspiré de la phrase "Alles lebendige stirbt eines Tages" que l'on peut entendre dans la chanson _Vögel im Käfig_ de l'OST de l'animé. Elle se traduit par quelque chose comme "Tout ce qui vit est voué à mourir un jour". Oui, je sais, ceux qui ont quelques connaissances en allemand me diront que la traduction exacte est "Tout ce qui vit meure un jour" mais je trouve que "Tout ce qui vit est _voué_ à mourir un jour" colle mieux au contexte, en plus de mieux sonner.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même courte :)**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue : Voir la mer**

« Wouah… Je ne pensais pas que ça ressemblerait à ça, c'est gigantesque ! »

Ils se tenaient en haut d'une falaise et contemplaient, ahuris, l'immensité de l'océan qui venait se fracasser à leurs pieds dans des gerbes d'écume.

Jean non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait bien sûr entendu des histoires sur la mer, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en vrai devant les yeux, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Le vent tiraillait leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, et, face à eux, il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vue.

 _Incroyable…_

Plus de cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première bataille contre les titans, à Trost. Cinq ans d'enfer, de désespoir et de peur. Cinq ans à manquer d'y passer chaque mois. Cinq ans à courir après les secrets liés aux titans, et à les découvrir au compte-goutte. Cinq ans à poursuivre ce qui était le rêve du Bataillon depuis toujours : la liberté et le monde extérieur. Cinq ans.

Parfois, Jean se demandait s'il n'était pas mort, lui aussi. Ces années avaient été une hécatombe, il était impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti alors que tant d'autres, bien meilleurs que lui, n'étaient jamais revenus. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas être en train de regarder la mer.

Mais ce qu'il arrivait encore moins à croire, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient allés dans cette maudite cave. Avaient bataillé pendant des années pour faire sens avec ce qu'ils y avaient trouvés. Et ils avaient fini par y arriver. Ils avaient débarrassé le monde des titans.

Pourtant, Jean et les autres n'avaient pas réussi à s'en réjouir. Le prix pour accéder à cette victoire et cette liberté avait été incroyablement lourd à payer. Il ne restait quasiment rien du Bataillon d'Exploration, et même les rangs de la Garnison et des Brigades Spéciales avaient été décimés. Le major Erwin y avait laissé la vie. Ainsi qu'Anja. Moblit. Cet idéaliste de Marlowe. Et tellement d'autres. Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé Ymir non plus, et il était probable qu'elle se soit fait dévorer. Quant à eux, ils s'en étaient sortis seulement grâce à la rage d'Eren sous sa forme de titan, et à l'efficacité du caporal-chef Livaï et de Mikasa. Du moins, c'était la seule explication que Jean voyait au fait que Sasha, Connie et lui étaient toujours là, avec Eren et Mikasa. Mais à quel prix ?

Le caporal-chef avait manqué de se faire tuer aussi, et la blessure qui en avait résulté l'empêcherait d'utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle pour le restant de sa vie. Il pouvait encore se battre à mains nues, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Eren n'allait pas tarder à mourir. C'était ce qu'ils avaient découvert quand ils avaient été forcés de tuer Reiner et Bertold : le corps ne supportait jamais très longtemps l'aptitude à se transformer en titan, et il finissait toujours par s'affaiblir et vieillir prématurément, avant de se détruire. L'intéressé n'avait pas pris la nouvelle trop mal : son esprit commençait à craquer sous la pression de toute façon, et c'était plus que compréhensible. Mikasa, par contre… Elle ne disait rien, mais il était évident qu'elle se raccrochait désespérément à l'espoir que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils allaient pouvoir arrêter le processus.

Et Annie… Son sort avait été horrible, et, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, Jean avait eu pitié d'elle. Son cristal s'était désagrégé à peine quelques mois auparavant. Ils avaient prévu de l'interroger : il y avait encore des questions sans réponses. Mais ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Il semblait que la destruction du corps qu'impliquait la capacité de se changer en titan avait été stoppée tant qu'elle était enfermée. Mais une fois sortie, le processus avait rattrapé le temps perdu et eut lieu en accéléré. Elle avait mis une semaine à mourir. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire et avaient presque été soulagés quand elle avait fini par s'éteindre, tant elle avait eu l'air de souffrir.

Et aucun des autres, aucun, n'avait entièrement supporté la pression. Ce qu'ils auraient pu être était définitivement mort depuis longtemps, et parfois, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que craquer.

Maintenant que c'était possible, et sans doute parce qu'il savait que son temps était compté, Eren avait demandé la permission d'aller voir la mer. Le major Hansi la lui avait accordée sans hésiter, et, instinctivement, Jean et les autres l'avaient accompagné. Peut-être parce qu'ils s'étaient souvenus que la première fois qu'ils avaient entendu parler de la mer, c'était dans la bouche d'Armin, quand il avait parlé de son rêve, des étoiles dans le regard ? Ou alors, juste pour voir de leurs yeux une partie de ce monde extérieur pour lequel ils avaient tant sacrifié ? Quelle que soit la raison, ils étaient là.

Historia aurait aimé les accompagner mais en tant que Reine des Murs, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître pendant plusieurs jours comme ça.

* * *

Ils avaient trouvé un sentier étroit qui descendait de la falaise, et étaient maintenant debout sur une plage de sable et de galets et faisaient face à l'horizon.

Connie et Sasha s'approchèrent prudemment du bord de l'eau, et, enlevant leurs bottes, y trempèrent les pieds avec curiosité. Se penchant pour en boire un peu dans ses mains en coupe, Sasha recracha aussitôt, poussant un cri de dégoût en se rendant compte qu'elle était salée, tirant un rire à son compagnon.

Jean se laissa tomber sur le sable et y enfonça les doigts. Le bruit incessant des vagues avait quelque chose de calmant. Il se surprit à regarder les alentours en ayant une pensée pour Armin, Marco, et tous ceux qui ne pourraient jamais voir cela. Sans vraiment les voir, il suivit Sasha et Connie des yeux alors qu'ils avaient entreprit de s'arroser mutuellement avec force cris.

 _Vingt ans, et ils s'amusent comme des gamins… Les gamins qu'on n'a pas eu le temps d'être._

Il sentit un sourire amer étirer ses lèvres. Il était étrange de se dire que si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, Armin et Marco auraient pu être là. Et lui peut-être pas. Eux aussi auraient eu vingt ans, alors... Mais ce n'était pas le cas et, alors qu'il se tenait là, leur absence le frappa plus cruellement qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des années.

Eren et Mikasa s'étaient un peu éloignés, et étaient maintenant assis, le premier sur ses talons, l'autre en tailleur. La voix d'Eren lui parvint, portée par le vent :

« … Il aurait dû être là. C'était son rêve. »

La jeune femme lui répondit quelque chose que la brise emporta, et Jean fixa à nouveau son attention sur l'étendue d'eau devant lui.

Soudain, un frisson le parcouru. Pendant un instant, un infime instant, il crut sentir une présence près de lui.

Mais quand il se tourna, bien sûr, il n'y avait rien.

Rien d'autre que le vent, le sable, et l'infinité de la mer reflétant le ciel.

* * *

 **Et voilà :)**

 **D'abord, un grand merci à vous chers lecteurs. Car si vous lisez ça, je pense que je peux supposer sans trop de risques d'erreur que vous avez lu tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction; donc merci d'avoir lu ! :)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si vous n'avez pas grand chose à dire ça fait toujours plaisir ! Oui, même si vous n'avez pas aimé (quoique je doute que vous soyez arrivé jusque là si vous n'avez pas aimé, mais bon...).**

 **Récemment, suite à une question de la part d'une amie, quelques idées me sont venue pour une éventuelle fin alternative, histoire d'explorer d'autres possibilités... A voir, restez donc dans les parages si ça vous intéresse !  
**


	8. Fin alternative : Voir le ciel

**Comme le titre l'indique, ceci est la fin alternative :) Elle sera en plusieurs chapitres, parce qu'elle a pris des proportions...considérables. Elle se base sur l'idée que parfois, il suffit de quelque secondes, ou d'une minute de plus ou de moins, pour tout changer.** **Par rapport au reste de la fic, cette fin "commence" si je puis dire, au chapitre 5. C'est-à-dire que des chapitres 1 à 4, l'histoire est la même. Elle se sépare simplement à partir du chapitre 5.**

 **Ce chapitre porte le même titre que son équivalent dans la fic. C'est fait à dessein, parce que, si certaines choses changent, d'autres sont identiques. Pour la même raison, certaines phrases ou tournures de phrases sont similaires ou identiques à celles de leur équivalent dans la fic. C'est le seul chapitre ou ce sera le cas.**

 **Voilà. Enjoy ! Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, je ne mors pas !**

* * *

Sur les talons de Mikasa, Jean dévalait une série de marches menant manifestement au sous-sol. Jusque-là, tout semblait à peu près se passer selon les plans du major. Comme prévu, ils avaient été repérés et les premiers attaquants à entrer dans les deux bâtiments qui constituaient leur cible avaient rencontré des hommes prêts à en découdre. Et il était évident que certains avaient déjà pris la fuite. Conformément aux ordres, ceux qui le pouvaient avaient laissé les combats aux autres pour se diriger vers les parties des maisons dont ils devaient s'occuper. Ils étaient par équipes de deux et Jean s'était retrouvé avec Mikasa, Connie étant avec Sasha.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir relativement étroit et éclairé par quelques torches plantées dans les murs de pierre. Les deux hommes qui se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité sursautèrent et l'un d'eux poussa un cri d'alarme en les voyant. Le second ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient et s'y engouffra à l' instant où Mikasa arrivait sur son camarade et lui plantait sans ménagement ses lames dans le corps.

« Eh ! Fait attention, on est censé en attraper certains vivants je te rappelle ! » lui cria Jean tout en courant pour la rejoindre, alors qu'elle libérait ses lames d'un geste sec. Elle ne l'écouta pas et passa la porte, elle aussi. Jean arriva un instant plus tard et vit Mikasa se jeter sur un autre homme, toutes lames dehors. Assise par terre, une silhouette aux cheveux blonds lui tournait le dos.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Armin entrouvrit un œil mais ne réagit pas davantage – Il n'en avait ni le courage, ni la volonté. Il perçu les pas de quelqu'un près de lui, ainsi qu'une main qui le saisissait. Il se tendit dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne vint pas. Fronça les sourcils. La main l'avait lâché brusquement et des bruits de lutte se faisaient à présent entendre dans la pièce. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entreprit de se relever, serrant les dents face à la douleur, et tourna la tête dans la direction des sons.

Quelqu'un se battait avec un de ses geôliers. Quelqu'un – il eut un hoquet de surprise, incapable d'y croire – en uniforme de soldat, dont la cape s'ornait des Ailes de la Liberté.

 _Impossible._

Il en était encore à essayer de comprendre la situation à travers son cerveau quelque peu embrumé quand une voix prononça son nom.

* * *

« Armin ! »

Celui-ci se retourna tandis que Jean s'approchait précipitamment, le soulagement l'envahissant comme une vague de voir son ami bouger.

 _Il est vivant !_

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait eu peur qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas, ou qu'il soit mort. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui après avoir vérifié que Mikasa se débrouillais avec l'autre homme.

Quand il vit l'état dans lequel était Armin, cependant, une partie de ce soulagement disparut aussitôt, et il dû réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

 _C'est pas vrai… Oh, Armin je suis désolé…_

Mikasa se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du garçon :

« Armin ! »

Celui-ci se tourna brusquement dans la direction de la voix.

« Mikasa ? croassa-t-il d'une voix incrédule. Jean ?

\- C'est ça, répondit celui-ci. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais on va te sortir de là.

\- Mais, comment… ? »

L'espoir qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Armin faisait peine à voir. Il détourna le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil à Mikasa. L'expression de la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus effrayante alors que ses yeux parcouraient son ami et prenaient en compte ses blessures. Il vit ses mains se crisper dans le dos d'Armin.

Ce dernier attrapa brusquement le bras le plus proche – celui de Jean – et balbutia d'une voix hachée :

« Eren… Je leur ai dit. Je…

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, l'interrompit Mikasa. Ils ne l'ont pas eu.

\- C'est vrai ? » un soulagement indicible se peignit sur son visage, et il s'avachit un peu plus. Il avait l'air d'avoir affreusement du mal à parler mais ajouta :

« Désolé. J'ai…

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Attend, je reviens. »

Elle le lâcha prudemment, et, se relevant, disparut par la porte.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?_

« Que… ? »

Armin vacilla un peu en se tournant pour essayer de la suivre du regard et Jean le rattrapa par le bras.

 _Restes là toi !_

Son geste arracha un cri de douleur au garçon, et il retira aussitôt sa main

« Désolé. »

Dans le peu de lumière donné par les torches, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne se servait pas de son bras droit. A la place, il passa un bras dans son dos comme l'avait fait Mikasa. Il fronça les sourcils : Armin avait la chair de poule, et il tremblait. Jean détacha alors sa cape, et la passa autour des épaules de son ami.

* * *

Armin s'enveloppa dans la cape avec gratitude.

« Merci » parvint-il à articuler à travers ses lèvres douloureuses, et Jean haussa les épaules.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ses amis ne pouvaient _pas_ être là. Cela devait être un rêve. Rien d'autre.

Il avait un peu moins froid maintenant. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent alors et il sursauta, terrifié à l'idée que ce soit un de ses geôliers qui revenait. Jean le rattrapa alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de recul :

« Hé, calmes-toi. C'est Mikasa. »

Armin se figea tandis que la jeune fille s'agenouillait à côté de lui.

 _Mikasa ?_

C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait tellement peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve et que ses amis allaient finir par disparaître. Qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul dans le noir. Mais la cape de Jean et l'outre que lui tendait Mikasa avaient l'air bien réels, eux.

Il prit le récipient et but avec gratitude.

 _Merci…_

* * *

Hansi apparut à la porte alors qu'Armin finissait de boire. « Ah ! Vous l'avez trouvé ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant d'ajouter en baissant la voix « Tant mieux, parce qu'ici, aucune trace des autres ». Elle pénétra dans la pièce, Moblit à ses côtés, ce qui lui donna un meilleur aperçu d'Armin, toujours soutenu par Mikasa et Jean. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, se dirigeant vers l'homme étalé dans le coin opposé de la pièce et vérifiant qu'il était bien mort.

« Mikasa, soupira t-elle. Je vous avais dit d'éviter de les tuer, si possible. On a besoin de ces gens pour nous informer.

\- Il reste celui près de la porte.

\- Il est mort aussi, tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte. »

Mikasa haussa un sourcil, pas l'air dérangée le moins du monde « Ah ».

Hansi se releva:

« Enfin bon. Il est trop tard maintenant de toute façon. Moblit, remonte informer le major et les autres de ce que nous avons trouvé ici. On te rejoint.

\- Entendu ! »

Il disparut dans le couloir. Le chef d'escouade fit le tour de la pièce, probablement afin s'être sûre qu'elle ne ratait rien. Puis elle revint vers les trois jeunes et posa un genou à terre devant Armin. Elle l'observa pendant un instant, puis demanda :

« Tu peux te lever ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Très bien, alors on y va »

* * *

Armin était loin d'être sûr de pouvoir se lever, mais il hocha tout de même la tête quand Hansi lui posa la question. Il voulait sortir de là, quelle que soit la façon. Il trouverait bien la force quelque part. Maintenant qu'il pouvait sortir, il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps ici.

Mikasa passa son bras valide par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à se lever. Le garçon envisagea de refuser l'aide de la jeune fille et de se remettre sur pieds tout seul mais renonça. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait probablement pas. Jean, qui s'apprêtait à faire de même de l'autre côté, recula en voyant son expression :

« Désolé. »

Avec l'aide de Mikasa, il parvint à se lever. Une fois debout, il vacilla légèrement, et sentit aussitôt la poigne de son amie se resserrer sur lui.

« C'est bon. Je m'en sort » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

C'était déjà assez humiliant d'avoir besoin d'aide pour se lever, mais si rester debout était impossible sans soutien… Il en aurait pleuré de rage et de honte.

Il crispa sa main sur la chemise de Mikasa, conscient de son regard et de celui de Jean fixés sur lui, ainsi que d'Hansi derrière eux. Se força à faire un pas en avant.

 _Je refuse…_

Puis un autre, les dents serrées pour ignorer la souffrance que cela lui causait.

 _… d'être un poids !_

Il arrivait à peine au niveau de la porte quand la douleur se fit plus forte, moins supportable. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, et sa vision était trouble. Un vertige le prit.

Mikasa l'accompagna jusqu'à terre avant qu'il ne tombe. Armin sentit des larmes de rage et de frustration perler au coin de ses paupières. _Non…_ Il ne _voulait_ pas. Il refusait que ses amis doivent l'aider, une fois de plus. Il serra les paupières pendant un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, Mikasa et Jean le fixaient d'un regard inquiet.

« Armin… commença la jeune fille. Je peux…

\- Non ! »

Agrippé à la veste de Mikasa, il essaya de se lever à nouveau mais le vertige le reprit aussitôt. Elle le rattrapa et l'obligea à rester assis.

* * *

Au même moment, Moblit arriva en courant, l'air agité :

« Chef ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! On ne sait pas trop comment, mais ils ont réussi à mettre le feu à l'autre bâtiment. L'incendie risque de se transmettre à celui-ci, il faut qu'on sorte pendant qu'on peut encore ! »

L'interpellée poussa un juron :

« C'est pas vrai ! »

 _Et merde…_

Hansi prit les choses en main :

« On ne peut pas se permettre de traîner ici plus longtemps. Mikasa, tu te charges d'Armin. On fiche le camp ! »

Jean regarda la jeune fille rengainer ses lames puis attraper Armin et le hisser dans ses bras sans aucun effort apparent. Le garçon blond avait renoncé à protester, et Jean vit distinctement ses mâchoires se serrer, comme pour retenir la douleur.

Récupérant son arme, il la suivit dans le couloir. Hansi et Moblit attendirent de voir qu'ils les suivaient avant de se mettre en marche devant eux.

Il ne leur fallu pas très longtemps pour remonter du sous-sol et sortir de la maison. Jean vit le visage d'Armin se tordre de douleur à plusieurs reprises, mais le garçon ne prononça pas un mot, ne se plaignit pas. Il avait fermé les yeux quand Mikasa l'avait soulevé et ne les avait pas rouverts depuis.

Quand ils parvinrent dehors, le feu faisait déjà bien rage dans l'autre bâtiment, et était dangereusement proche. Une bouffée de fumée les accueillit et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement afin de rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Armin avait rouvert les yeux en sentant un changement dans l'air accompagné d'une odeur de fumée. La lumière avait aussitôt ébloui ses pupilles habituées à l'obscurité, et il avait dû les refermer. Mais il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le ciel au-dessus d'eux, et cela lui fit étirer les lèvres en un sourire douloureux.

Il pouvait percevoir le soleil sur sa peau, ainsi que la chaleur et la respiration de Mikasa. Le bruit que faisaient les autres soldats. L'air frais sur son visage.

 _C'est vraiment fini ?_

Et aussi toute la douleur de son corps malmené, bien sûr. Mais ça, il s'en fichait : il était dehors. Ce cauchemar d'ombre et de lumière était terminé. La gratitude et le soulagement lui donnaient presque autant de vertiges que la douleur.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant…

 _Mais peut-être que si, après tout._

* * *

Mikasa dû s'arrêter pour rajuster sa prise sur Armin, qui refit encore une fois la grimace avant de laisser réapparaître son sourire crispé. Le garçon remua un peu et entrouvrit vaguement les yeux avant de les refermer. Son aspect faisait encore plus peur à voir à la lumière du jour.

Connie apparu à côté d'eux en compagnie de Sasha alors que Mikasa déposait doucement Armin dans un des chariots qu'ils avaient amenés :

« Vous l'avez trouvé ! Comment… »

Il s'arrêta et le regarda, l'air horrifié.

« Armin… ? »

Le garçon n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait dû perdre connaissance quelque part sur le chemin. Mikasa passa une main sur le visage de son ami et confirma cette idée. Retirant sa cape, elle la plia soigneusement et la glissa sous ses cheveux blonds.

Livaï vint également jeter un coup d'œil. Hansi avait dû le prévenir. Il observa Armin pendant un instant sans rien dire puis s'éloigna en leur donnant l'ordre d'aller chercher leurs chevaux. Jean se demanda si il avait rêvé ou s'il avait bien vu ses sourcils se froncer encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les ordres furent donnés de se préparer au départ. Il alla chercher sa monture et ramena également celle de Mikasa. Toujours agenouillée dans le chariot, la jeune fille parut sur le point de refuser les rênes qu'il lui tendait, mais finit tout de même par les prendre en voyant les yeux du caporal fixés sur elle. Jetant un regard au garçon, elle monta en selle et se plaça juste à côté du véhicule.

Les deux prisonniers qu'ils avaient réussi à faire furent poussés sans ménagement dans l'autre chariot. Les derniers soldats montèrent en selle. Puis l'expédition quitta les lieux le cœur lourd: l'incendie qui dévorait à présent les deux bâtiments les empêchait de récupérer quoi que ce soit d'utile sur l'ennemi. Ils n'avaient réussi qu'à capturer deux personnes. Et seuls deux des trois soldats qu'ils avaient espéré secourir avaient été retrouvés, dont un était mort et l'autre dans un état lamentable.

Loin au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était d'un bleu incroyablement pur, sans un seul nuage.


	9. Fin alternative: Ombre et Lumière

Le chemin du retour parut excessivement long à Jean. Il jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil au visage pâle d'Armin, mais ne le vit pas bouger. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au quartier général du Bataillon d'Exploration, il n'était pourtant guère plus de midi.

 _Comment c'est possible ?_

A peine arrêtés dans la cour, Mikasa laissa son cheval, attrapa Armin et descendit prudemment du chariot en le portant à nouveau dans ses bras. Il avait toujours l'air inconscient le voyage n'avait pas dû lui faire du bien, et c'était prévisible. La jeune fille se dirigea droit vers l'infirmerie, et après l'avoir suivie du regard pendant un instant, Jean la rattrapa et la précéda pour ouvrir les portes devant elle, lui évitant de trop secouer sa charge.

Arrivés là-bas, Mikasa alla déposer Armin sur un lit au fond de la pièce. Au même moment, Sélène Müller les rejoignit. La femme faisait office de médecin pour le Bataillon, et s'occupait donc également de l'infirmerie. Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand elle vit l'état d'Armin. S'approchant pour l'examiner de plus près, elle envoya rapidement Mikasa chercher une bassine d'eau tiède et de quoi nettoyer les plaies.

Pendant que l'intéressée s'exécutait, elle parcourut le garçon du regard d'un air critique, tirant doucement sur sa chemise tachée pour voir si elle s'enlevait sans trop de difficulté et fit la moue. Attrapant une paire de ciseaux, elle se tourna vers Jean qui était resté dans un coin de la pièce, indécis quand à ce qu'il devait faire, et l'interpella :

« Tiens, puisque tu es encore là, toi, tu vas m'aider. »

Elle lui fit tenir la chemise pendant qu'elle la coupait. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de l'enlever normalement. Cela dit, étant donné l'état du vêtement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Il leur fallut cependant un petit moment pour se débarrasser du tissu, et ils durent utiliser un peu de l'eau que Mikasa ramena pour détacher les parties que le sang séché avait collé à la peau d'Armin. Celui-ci s'agita un peu alors qu'ils procédaient, mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Il était conscient quand vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Ah, quand même ! » s'exclama-t-elle en détachant la dernière partie de la chemise et en la laissant tomber à terre.

La moue de Sélène s'accentua encore davantage quand elle se pencha sur Armin. Prenant son bras droit, elle le tourna un peu et pinça les lèvres en voyant l'état d'une coupure assez profonde située près de l'épaule. Elle la tâta doucement, grimaça, puis posa une main sur le front du garçon.

« Il a de la fièvre.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pas beaucoup, ajouta-elle en voyant leur regard, mais quand même… »

Quand elle retira sa main, Mikasa, assise de l'autre côté du lit, posa le linge qu'elle avait utilisé pour commencer à nettoyer le sang dont leur ami était couvert. Elle se pencha et imita le geste du médecin. Après un instant, elle enleva sa main

« Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte… murmura-t-elle

\- Dans le feu de l'action, c'est bien possible » répondit la femme avant de marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis de terminer : « Bon, on va profiter du fait qu'il soit toujours inconscient pour s'occuper de cette épaule. » Elle désigna Mikasa : « Tiens-le de façon à ce qu'il soit à peu près droit. Oui, c'est ça. Toi, met-toi comme ça, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge par réflexe. Ça y est ? »

Elle saisit le bras d'Armin et remit l'épaule en place avec des gestes précis. Le garçon eut un sursaut léger, mais la poigne de Jean et de Mikasa l'empêcha de trop bouger. Ils le lâchèrent et Sélène tâtonna un peu pour vérifier que tout c'était bien remis en ordre.

* * *

Il était presque remonté à la surface. A présent, il se trouvait dans cet espace ténu formant la frontière entre la conscience et l'inconscience, entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Il pouvait très vaguement sentir des présences autour de lui. Des voix lui parvenaient, comme de très loin, trop floues pour qu'il puisse comprendre, ou même juste savoir à qui elles appartenaient.

Quelqu'un appuya violemment sur plusieurs de ses plaies avec des mains glacées. On tira sur sa peau. Il envisagea vaguement de leur dire d'arrêter et de lui ficher la paix mais la pensée lui échappa avant même de prendre complètement forme. Et puis, il aurait fallu se réveiller entièrement pour ça, et cela demandait trop d'efforts. Une des mains froides se posa sur son front un instant, puis le quitta. Des bras l'entourèrent.

Avant qu'il puisse penser quoi que ce soit de plus, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule et le bras, et il sombra à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Sélène prit ensuite un des chiffons propres que Mikasa avait ramené en même temps que la bassine, le trempa dans l'eau et le passa doucement sur la coupure inquiétante en haut du bras droit d'Armin. Au même moment, plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'air également blessées. Le médecin leva la tête, les vit, et poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis demanda à Jean :

« Vous savez nettoyer des blessures ? »

La question était rhétorique. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient. Tout le monde dans le Bataillon d'Exploration savait s'occuper d'une blessure. Bien obligés, avec les risques qu'ils prenaient. Il hocha tout de même la tête et Sélène leur laissa les linges et la bassine le temps d'aller voir « l'état des autres crétins ».

De l'autre côté du lit, Mikasa reprit le morceau de tissu qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment et, se penchant légèrement, le passa doucement sur le visage d'Armin. Rinçant le chiffon, elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour enlever tout le sang séché et la saleté qui s'étalait sur la peau de leur ami. Ça allait leur prendre un moment, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Après un instant d'hésitation, Jean pris le tissu que Sélène avait laissé au bord du récipient d'eau et, passant de l'autre côté du lit, imita la jeune fille.

En effet, il leur fallut un moment, et ils découvrirent du même coup tout l'étendue de l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait Armin. Les vêtements et la pénombre de la cave en avait caché une partie. Des traces de coups et des brûlures impressionnantes couvraient sa peau. Le cœur au bord des lèvres Jean vit qu'il lui manquait même de la peau à certains endroits.

 _Comment quelqu'un peut faire une chose pareille ?_

Son poing tremblait de rage. Il s'obligea à se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Ils s'attaquaient aux mains – aux poignets ornés d'une ligne rouge assez profonde, et dont il manquait des ongles à certains doigts – quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer Eren. Celui-ci se dirigea droit sur eux dès qu'il les vit, avec sur le visage une expression qui indiquait qu'il savait déjà en partie à quoi s'attendre. Quelqu'un avait dû le prévenir.

« Armin ! »

Ses yeux sautèrent du visage d'Armin aux traits pincés de Mikasa, avant de revenir à son ami puis à la bassine d'eau ensanglantée avant de parcourir des yeux les blessures du garçon. Jean vit nettement la peine et l'horreur disparaître du visage d'Eren, remplacés par une colère sourde. Mikasa avait dû le sentir aussi :

« Eren… »

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas : un affreux rictus de rage tordait ses traits, et il serrait les poings à s'en briser les phalanges :

« Je vais les…

\- Eren. » l'interrompit Mikasa d'un ton d'avertissement.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire, l'excité ? C'est pas le moment._

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de le raisonner. Pas quand il était comme ça. Il explosa littéralement. Sa diatribe avait beau exprimer la même rage, et le même écœurement que ceux de Jean, celui-ci était exaspéré.

 _Ça ne sert à rien, crétin. Alors arrête ça tout de suite !_

Il allait exprimer ses pensées d'une vois acerbe quand Mikasa lâcha son chiffon dans la bassine avec un bruit de mauvaise augure et se leva :

« Eren, arrête-ça tout de suite » dit-elle d'une voix sans réplique.

L'intéressé se figea, surprit. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre avec colère quand Sélène apparut juste derrière lui :

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. C'est une infirmerie ici alors si tu veux hurler, c'est dehors ! D'ailleurs… » Elle le regarda de haut en bas « Tu ne m'as pas l'air blessé, alors tu vas ficher le camp d'ici, j'ai du travail. »

L'autre la contempla, les yeux ronds, et oublia momentanément sa colère pour protester :

« Mais… »

Les sourcils du docteur Müller se froncèrent dangereusement :

« Dehors ! »

Eren s'apprêtait à répliquer sur le même ton quand Mikasa l'attrapa par le bras :

« Contrôle-toi, Eren. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour les débordements d'émotions. Et c'est la dernière chose dont Armin a besoin maintenant. Viens. »

Elle le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte, le traînant presque, et ce, malgré ses protestations. La porte claqua derrière eux et Sélène poussa un grognement dédaigneux.

« Non mais… »

Puis, ayant fini avec les autres soldats, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Armin :

« Bon, on en est où, là ? » Elle examina leur travail. « Ah, bien. Continue, je vais chercher les bandages. »

Elle disparut un moment et Jean se remit au travail, serrant les dents pour contenir la colère et la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. S'il avait réagi plus vite lors de l'attaque, ils auraient peut-être pu éviter…

« Jean ? »

Il sursauta, tiré des pensées qui l'avaient englouti. Historia se tenait à côté de lui, les traits tirés et l'air inquiet :

« Connie et Sasha m'ont dit qu'il était ici. Et j'ai entendu Eren crier dehors. Comment il va ? »

Jean haussa les épaules. La question ne demandait pas vraiment de réponse, elle pouvait le voir par elle-même. Historia s'approcha du lit et observa le garçon inconscient. Puis elle poussa un petit soupir et s'assit sur la chaise que Mikasa avait abandonnée. Saisissant le linge qui était resté dans la bassine, elle l'essora, et reprit le travail là où la jeune fille s'était arrêtée. En la voyant ainsi, Jean fut frappé par une pensée qui ne lui était pas nouvelle, loin de là.

 _Rien à voir avec l'idée qu'on peut se faire d'une reine._

Sélène était revenue peu après qu'Historia soit arrivée. En voyant la jeune fille, elle avait haussé un sourcil, mais quand elle la vit s'asseoir et reprendre le travail, elle ne dit rien. La femme posa ce qu'elle était allée chercher et pendant un instant, croisa le regard d'Historia. Aucune ne parla.

Ils avaient presque fini de nettoyer les plaies mais il leur fallut encore un bon moment pour terminer de s'en occuper et les bander. Ils découvrirent aussi rapidement pourquoi Armin n'avait pas réussi à tenir debout. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de faiblesse : les brûlures et les plaies allaient jusque que sur la plante de ses pieds. Cela avait probablement été fait à dessein.

La bouche de Sélène se tordit de dégoût en voyant cela, et Historia se mordit les lèvres. La rage mêlée d'écœurement que ressentait Jean monta d'un cran. La culpabilité aussi.

 _Je suis désolé, Armin… J'aurais vraiment dû…_

Il ravala ses excuses. Armin ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

La profonde coupure que le garçon avait sur le bras montrait les signes inquiétants d'un début d'infection. Cela expliquait sans doute la fièvre légère qu'il avait. Ils l'avaient récupéré à temps, ce n'était donc pas encore trop grave. Sélène en fit la remarque tandis qu'elle bandait délicatement la plaie alors qu'Historia tenait le bras droit pour elle. Ç'aurait pu être nettement plus problématique s'ils étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tard.

Jean recula pour lui laisser la place de travailler et la regarda s'occuper du reste avec l'aide d'Historia. Elles s'occupèrent des brûlures et terminèrent en attachant le bras fraîchement remis en place afin qu'il ne bouge pas trop le temps de désenfler. Connie arriva au même moment.

« Jean, dit-il, le major et Hansi veulent ton rapport sur ce qui s'est passé.

\- J'arrive. »

Connie désigna Armin du menton :

« Il va s'en sortir, vous croyez ?

\- Il devrait, répondit Sélène. S'il a tenu le coup jusqu'à maintenant, et qu'on fait attention à ses plaies pour qu'elles ne s'infectent pas, ça devrait aller. »

Elle tira la couverture sur le garçon pour le couvrir, et commença à rassembler les bandages et le reste des objets qu'ils avaient utilisé.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Je vais m'occuper du reste. »

Historia se leva et se joignit à Jean et Connie alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la porte. Ils y étaient presque quand Sélène ajouta :

« Ah ! Et calmez votre excité d'ami. Je peux comprendre sa colère mais s'il me refait un coup pareil ici, je lui colle une raclée ! »

L'ombre d'un sourire amer fit tressaillir le coin des lèvres de Jean :

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

* * *

Quelqu'un avait passé un bras dans son dos pour le relever un peu, et portait à présent de l'eau à ses lèvres. Celles-ci, desséchées, protestèrent contre le mouvement quand il but. Puis on le reposa doucement sur une surface douce et tiède. Ç'aurait probablement été une bonne idée d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il était trop fatigué pour cela. Et puis, c'était trop d'efforts.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'expédition, au petit-déjeuner, Jean fixait son plateau sans envie. Il avait les yeux cernés : le sommeil n'avait daigné venir que très tard – ou très tôt, selon la façon dont on voyait les choses – et, quand enfin il s'était endormi, cela n'avait guère été reposant. La culpabilité était un poids constant dans sa poitrine depuis l'attaque, mais elle ne s'était faire que plus pesante depuis le jour précédent. Il était _responsable_ de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Armin.

Il avait été soulagé de le retrouver en vie, et il s'était sentit coupable de ce sentiment la soirée précédente, quand Anja et les autres avaient brûlé le corps de l'autre soldat. Armin était le seul à s'en être sorti, et l'espèce de joie égoïste que Jean avait ressentie au fait que ce ne soit pas son ami qui brûlait là-bas lui avait fait honte.

L'humeur du reste de la tablée n'était guère meilleure : tous étaient plus que moroses. Ils étaient silencieux, et même Sasha avalait son repas sans grand enthousiasme, ce qui en disait long. Eren finit par se lever, lâchant sa cuillère dans son assiette vide :

« Je vais à l'infirmerie. »

Historia, qui s'était jointe à eux, se leva à son tour :

« Je t'accompagne.

\- Moi aussi » ajouta Mikasa.

Jean ne se sentait pas le courage de faire de même. C'était probablement lâche, mais il était incapable de poser les yeux sur Armin. Il ne voulait pas être rappelé que s'il avait été plus efficace et surtout, plus réactif, le garçon ne serait pas là-bas.

Toujours assit en compagnie de Connie et Sasha qui était restés immobiles, leur repas inachevé devant eux, il regarda les trois autres quitter le réfectoire en silence.

* * *

Des mains chaudes qui tâtonnaient sans pitié sur sa peau et ses plaies le firent émerger. Il aurait bien voulu retourner à la chaleur agréable de l'inconscience, à son absence de pensées, et surtout, de douleur. Il avait mal partout. Même sans bouger, il avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait.

Les mains disparurent de sa peau, puis quelque chose de froid fut appliqué sur son bras, lui arrachant un cri étouffé.

Armin ouvrit les yeux. La luminosité n'était pas très forte mais il fut tout de même ébloui. Il amorça un mouvement pour essayer de les protéger de sa main, mais n'y parvint pas : quelque chose retenait son bras droit et l'empêchait de bouger. Avec un cri d'affolement étranglé, il se débattit.

Quelqu'un le saisit alors par l'épaule et le plaqua fermement sur le lit, mais sans lui faire de mal.

« Calmes-toi ! J'essaye de te soigner ! Tu vas te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose si tu continues. »

Il cessa de s'agiter, autant parce que la main l'immobilisait toujours que parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Le ton avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom ou un visage dessus.

« C'est bon ? » reprit la voix. La main le lâcha. Sa vision commençait à accommoder la lumière, et il parvint à distinguer le visage d'une femme penché sur lui, encadré d'une masse impressionnante de cheveux roux. Il cligna des yeux, perdu.

« Que … Où… ?»

Sa confusion devait être clairement visible sur son visage, car la femme poursuivit :

« Tu es au Bataillon d'Exploration, ne t'inquiète pas. Armin, c'est ça ? Je suis Sélène Müller »

 _Sélène… ? Ah…. Le médecin ?_

« Tu étais dans un sale état, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs Ce sont tes amis qui t'ont ramené. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Elle continua à parler mais il ne l'entendait plus. Des bribes de mémoire lui revinrent, une série d'images et de sensations décousues.

« Tu as soif ? »

La voix de Sélène le fit revenir à la réalité, le tirant des pensées dans lesquelles il était en train de se perdre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, n'y parvint pas. La femme passa un bras dans son dos et l'aida à se redresser suffisamment pour boire. Il essaya de prendre le verre qu'elle approchait de sa bouche. Il avait du mal à focaliser son esprit sur la signification de ce qu'elle disait. Il s'immobilisa en voyant la main qu'il avait tendue pour prendre le récipient.

 _Que… ? Quelqu'un m'a soigné ?_

C'était trop à penser pour son esprit embrumé. Il attrapa maladroitement le verre que Sélène tenait toujours, les doigts rendus gauches par les bandages et la faiblesse. La femme ne lâcha pas le récipient quand il s'en saisit mais l'accompagna et l'aida à boire. Quand il eut fini, il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, épuisé. Il avait froid. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus soif. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Il entendit vaguement que Sélène lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de rassembler ses pensées indistinctes et cotonneuses, sans résultat. Pendant un moment, il perçût encore les bruits et les pas de la femme à ses côtés. Mais bien vite, le monde disparut à nouveau de ses sens.

* * *

Jean aurait été heureux qu'on lui donne une tâche, n'importe laquelle. Il serait capable de nettoyer tout le QG, si cela pouvait lui occuper l'esprit et chasser ses pensées noires. Ne rien faire lui laissait beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Le caporal-chef Livaï et le chef Hansi étaient occupés ailleurs et ils étaient donc livrés à eux-mêmes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait demandé où étaient passés les deux hommes qui avaient été capturés. Ils préféraient ne pas savoir. C'était mieux ainsi.

Apparemment, Armin avait émergé à plusieurs reprises du mélange d'inconscience et de sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé. Sa fièvre avait un peu baissée et la plaie inquiétante sur son bras était restée dans un état stable. Tout cela, Jean le savait parce que les autres l'avaient dit. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller voir lui-même, et une partie de son esprit le traitait de lâche pour cela. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il verrait, trop peur d'être submergé d'une rage aveugle semblable à celle d'Eren, ou étouffé par la culpabilité.

Ces remords, couplés à la souffrance constante qui pulsait à travers tout son côté gauche se faisait sentir sur son humeur. La douleur était le résultat de sa chute sur les toits lors de l'embuscade. Pendant les jours d'attente qui avaient suivi, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, d'autant qu'elle avait diminué avec le temps. Mais la chevauchée et l'agitation de l'opération de rescousse ne lui avait pas fait du bien et en avait réveillé la souffrance.

Mais il gardait cela pour lui. Il n'avait rien de cassé, et le reste finirait pas passer. Il était bien le dernier à avoir le droit de se plaindre.

* * *

Ses sens lui revinrent lentement, par fragments.

Les sensations réapparurent en premier. Il avait chaud, mais juste assez, de manière agréable. Son corps lui faisait affreusement mal. Du tissu frottait légèrement contre sa peau. Il était allongé sur une surface douce et accueillante – pas un sol de pierre, pour changer. Un léger déplacement d'air passait sur son visage.

Puis les sons lui parvinrent à nouveau. Enfin, en grande partie l'absence de son. Un silence qui n'en était pas vraiment un, peuplé de petits bruits ordinaires. Il pouvait entendre la pluie tomber contre une vitre. Des pas et des voix dans le lointain. Des bruissements de papier, beaucoup plus proches. Et la respiration lente et régulière de quelqu'un.

Armin ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision d'abord trouble s'ajusta à la lumière du jour. Il distingua le plafond blanc et ses craquelures. Il resta immobile un moment, puis finit par tourner la tête.

Une femme était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, et lisait un énorme volume relié de cuir. Sa tête était penchée et ses longs cheveux blonds lui masquaient le visage. Elle dû sentir son regard posé sur elle – ou alors, il avait fait du bruit en se tournant – car elle releva la tête :

« Armin ? Oh, tu es réveillé ! »

Il fallut quelques secondes au garçon pour retrouver son nom :

« Christ…Historia ? »

Fermant son livre, elle lui fit un sourire tout en s'approchant de lui :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Armin grimaça tout en tentant de se lever :

« …Fatigué. » _Et douloureux_. Mais différemment. C'était la douleur de blessures en train de guérir.

Historia l'aida à se redresser et à s'appuyer contre les oreillers posés contre le montant du lit.

« Si la fatigue est ton seul problème, tant mieux, ça veut dire que ça va pour le reste. » Elle posa rapidement la main sur son front

« Ah, la fièvre est presque partie. »

 _J'avais de la fièvre ?_

Ses lèvres et sa gorge lui faisaient mal. En tournant la tête, il aperçut une cruche d'eau posée sur une table à côté du lit. Historia suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'il voulait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour demander. Elle remplit un verre et le lui tendit. Quand il eut bu – avec maladresse, encore une fois, à cause des bandages – elle reposa le gobelet. Il tiqua soudain et porta la main à son bras droit. La jeune fille vit son mouvement :

« Ah, oui. Fait attention à ça. La plaie commençait à s'infecter ça a l'air de s'être calmé, mais elle est encore sensible. »

 _Infectée ?_ Il contempla, interloqué, son bras bandé et attaché.

« Tu avais l'épaule déboîtée. Le docteur Müller te l'as remise en place, mais elle a dû t'attacher le bras le temps que ça désenfle, et pour que tu ne te fasse pas mal. Evite de t'en servir pour le moment. »

C'était trop d'informations à la fois. Il avait du mal à tout intégrer. Relevant la tête, il amena sa main gauche devant son visage, la fixant un moment en essayant d'en remuer les doigts. Puis, tâtonnant sur sa tempe douloureuse, il la trouva également bandée. Il laissa tomber sa main.

« Combien… Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

\- Ça va faire un peu plus de deux jours »

 _Deux jours ?!_

« Tu t'es réveillé plusieurs fois. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

 _Hein ?_ Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Enfin, si, mais en un mélange flou, ayant la consistance d'un rêve, et il ne savait pas si c'était la réalité ou non.

« Ne t'en fait pas si tu ne te rappelle pas, intervint Historia, ce n'est pas grave. » Elle eut à nouveau un sourire « Les autres vont être contents de voir que tu t'es réveillé. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup.»

 _Les autres… Oh…_

« Eren ! Est-ce qu…

\- Calme-toi ! Tout va bien. Eren est en sécurité. Tout le monde va bien. Enfin, sauf toi.

\- Que… Comment… ?

\- Doucement ! Ce sont Mikasa et Jean qui t'ont ramené. Tu ne t'en souviens pas non plus ? »

Il ferma les yeux. C'était dur d'y croire, d'autant que le dernier souvenir à peu près net qu'il avait était celui de l'obscurité et du sol en pierre de sa prison. Il inspira, ferma les yeux, et se força à chercher des vestiges de mémoire dans son esprit fatigué. Quelques fragments, les bords rendus flous et écorchés par la douleur, lui revinrent. Quelqu'un qui l'attrapait violemment par les vêtements. Le scintillement soudain d'une lame. Hansi et Jean qui le regardaient se mettre debout. Le visage familier de Mikasa, éclairé par une torche et entouré de son écharpe.

 _C'était…vraiment… réel ?_

« Armin ? Tout va bien ? » Le ton inquiet d'Historia.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il voyait trouble. Portant sa main à ses joues, il sentit qu'elles étaient humides.

 _Pourquoi je pleure ?_

Il essuya rapidement ses larmes, et répondit, la gorge serrée :

« Oui. Ça va. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air entièrement convaincue mais n'insista pas, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle finit par demander :

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux que j'essaye de te trouver quelque chose à manger ? »

Il hésita, puis secoua lentement la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'eau. Historia le fixa :

« Tu devrais essayer. Ça fait un moment que tu n'as rien mangé. Ça te ferait du bien. »

Ce n'était ni un conseil, ni une obligation. Juste une affirmation proférée d'un ton calme et raisonnable. Armin savait qu'elle avait raison, mais refusa tout de même : « Non. Pas maintenant. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

« Comme tu veux. Mais Müller risque de t'y obliger quand elle reviendra. Elle ne te laissera probablement pas t'en tirer juste avec un « non ».

 _Müller ?_ Ah, oui, la femme qui servait de médecin…

Qu'importe, il verrait à ce moment-là.

* * *

Le chef Hansi leur avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire, et ils étaient partis tester une des capacités d'Eren sous une pluie battante. Une fois revenus, ils étaient allés se changer afin de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements trempés. Ils venaient de finir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Connie alla ouvrir. Historia se tenait sur le seuil, avec Sasha derrière elle, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Je vous ai entendu revenir, commença Historia, et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir… Armin s'est réveillé pour de bon pendant que vous étiez sortis, il… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Eren bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte

« J'y vais. »

Connie le regarda partir, se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille blonde, puis se hâta de suivre Sasha, qui avait emboité le pas à Eren. Ils disparurent dans le couloir. Historia s'apprêta à les rejoindre, et se tourna vers Jean, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Celui-ci eu un instant d'hésitation, puis repoussa ses doutes et la suivit. Voir Armin serait un rappel du reproche constant qu'il se faisait, mais il allait tout de même y aller. Parce ce qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à rester à l'écart, parce qu'il était trop soulagé, malgré tout. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas éternellement se cacher des conséquences de ses mauvaises réactions pendant l'embuscade. Il devait au moins ça à Armin.

Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie juste après la jeune fille. Armin se tenait entre Eren, qui s'était assis à côté de lui sur le matelas et lui parlait, l'air soulagé, et Mikasa, qui tenait une de ses mains dans les siennes de l'autre côté du lit. Le garçon regardait autour de lui, l'ai un peu perdu. Son regard passa de ses deux amis d'enfance à Connie et Sasha qui se tenaient également près de lui, puis à Historia et Jean qui venaient d'entrer. Ce dernier frémit envoyant l'aspect que son ami offrait. Le garçon était encore pâle, ce qui ne faisait que davantage ressortir les bleus et les plaies de son visage.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas vaguement hésitant, Jean vit avec horreur Armin se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

Tandis qu'Historia lui parlais doucement pour lui occuper l'esprit, Armin s'était mis à somnoler. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il glissa dans un demi-sommeil agité, teinté de rouge et de noir et peuplé d'obscurité, de souffrance et de peur.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Historia n'était plus là. Elle avait dû partir discrètement pendant qu'il dormait. Il essaya de calmer son souffle saccadé. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil ?

« Armin ? »

Il sursauta à nouveau. Mikasa s'avançait vers lui. C'était probablement le bruit de la porte lors de son entré qui l'avait réveillé.

« Mikasa… »

La jeune fille le rejoignit rapidement et s'assit sur la chaise qu'Historia avait quittée. Elle l'observa un instant en silence, et il sentit son regard scrutateur lui donner des frissons. Puis elle lui prit doucement la main.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Armin la fixa. Il crut voir l'ombre d'une émotion passer dans les yeux gris de son amie. Du soulagement ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec force, laissant passer Eren. Celui-ci croisa le regard du garçon blond, puis rejoignit le lit à grande enjambées. Derrière lui apparurent Connie et Sasha.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire béat par-dessus l'épaule de Mikasa.

« Contente de te voir réveillé ! Tu nous as fichu les jetons, tu sais ?

\- Evites de nous refaire un coup pareil hein ? » ajouta Connie avec un sourire encore plus large que celui d'Hansi quand elle parlait de ses expériences.

Il se rendit compte qu'Eren lui parlait avec animation, et aperçu Historia et Jean, qu'il n'avait pas entendu rentrer.

« Vous… je… »

Armin ne trouvait soudain plus les mots pour répondre, ou même exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ses amis étaient là, avec lui, alors qu'il avait cru ne jamais les revoir. Ils souriaient tous – même Mikasa ! Et la chaleur de leurs présences et de leurs sourires lui fit plus de bien que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il sentit des larmes de joie perler aux coins de ses yeux et ses lèvres commencer à s'étirer en un sourire, un vrai – le premier depuis des lustres. Le mouvement de sa bouche tirait sur la peau sensible de ses joues et sur sa lèvre fendue, mais il n'en avait cure. Juste pour ce moment-là, il oublia le cauchemar dont ils l'avaient tiré. Oublia l'enfer qu'était le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Oublia que le combat était loin d'être terminé. Oublia tout.

Juste pour ce moment, il n'y eut plus que la présence de ses camarades à ses côtés, et la joie de les voir. Ni hier, ni demain, ni angoisse, ni remords.

Juste l'instant présent.

* * *

Ils avaient fini par laisser Armin se reposer pour aller manger. Le moral de tout le monde, y compris celui de Jean, était remonté un peu. Alors qu'ils se rendaient au réfectoire, ils virent Sélène parler avec le caporal-chef et Hansi. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête à ce que la femme leur disait, puis celle-ci s'éloigna. Mikasa s'arrêta et les fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Jean s'immobilisa également.

 _Pas tout de suite quand même ? Ils ne vont quand même pas…_

Il n'eut même pas à formuler le reste de la pensée. Leurs deux supérieurs se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent à leur tour. Le caporal-chef Livaï les aperçut – ils s'étaient tous arrêté finalement.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites plantés là, vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ? Trouvez-vous quelque chose et bougez de là, sinon c'est moi qui vais vous trouver une occupation ! »

La menace fut suffisante. Ils se hâtèrent de reprendre leur chemin, avec Sasha à leur tête et Mikasa qui jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux par-dessus son épaule derrière eux.

* * *

Quand les autres finirent par le laisser en promettant de revenir, Armin fixa la porte pendant un moment. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour essayer de s'y retrouver dans le fouillis de ses émotions et de ses sensations. S'appuyant à nouveau contre la tête de lit, il ferma les paupières un moment.

Maintenant qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui parler et occuper son esprit ailleurs, la douleur se faisait plus présente. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux. Ramenant son bras libre devant lui, le garçon l'observa avec une sorte de curiosité détachée, détaillant les bandages qui le couvraient ainsi que sa main. Il avait dû mal à intégrer le fait que c'était les siens. Il inspecta le reste de son corps des yeux, faisant état de ses blessures. Il découvrit en soulevant la couverture qu'on s'était même occupé de ses pieds malmenés.

Revenant à sa main, Armin hésita un instant. Il savait que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille. Il savait même ce qu'il allait trouver. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher : quelque chose le poussa à défaire lentement les bandages qui la couvraient. Quand la bande de tissu tomba, le garçon fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. C'était ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver, mais cette vision ramenait des souvenirs acérés à la surface. Un frisson le parcouru.

 _…La sensation brûlante de la corde qui lui rentrait dans les poignets…_

 _Non._ Il refusa le flot de mémoire qui menaçait de revenir et le repoussa autant qu'il put.

 _… Son bras que l'on approchait lentement de la torche…_

« Non ! » Il avait gémi, et sa voix se cassa sur la fin du mot.

 _… La lame tranchante du couteau qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau…_

Le garçon tenta encore une fois d'éviter la vague de souvenirs, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, mais le poids de la mémoire qui revenait était trop fort. Il émit un bruit étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le sanglot. Il ne parvenait plus à les repousser. Essayant de revenir au présent et de calmer son souffle saccadé, il replia le bras qu'il avait découvert contre sa poitrine et se courba, faisant face du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

 _… le coup, précis, avait atterri en plein sur sa blessure déjà douloureuse…_

Armin se recroquevilla un peu plus, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas y retourner !

Sentant sa faiblesse, les souvenirs se firent plus insistants et finirent par l'engloutir. Il n'arrivait même plus à les repousser. Le garçon s'effondra sur le lit, ramena ses genoux à lui et tenta vainement d'ignorer les souvenirs qui battaient son esprit en lambeaux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on leur annonça qu'ils avaient quartier libre. Mikasa et Eren allèrent aussitôt voir Armin mais revinrent rapidement, dépités. Apparemment, il dormait encore.

Comme ils avaient du temps libre, Sasha et Connie décidèrent de se rendre en ville, autant pour se changer les idées que parce que cela faisait un bail qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés. Jean s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative à leur regard interrogateur, mais ils ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion :

« Ah non ! fit Sasha d'un ton ferme, si tu dis que tu restes ici, je t'en colle une !

\- Allez, viens, ajouta Connie, tu ne vas quand même pas rester comme ça à te morfondre pendant encore quinze plombes. »

 _Ça se voit à ce point ?_ Était-ce si évident que même Connie s'en était rendu compte ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou répliquer que Sasha le poussait dans le dos sans ménagement :

« Bon, allez, on y va. »

Jean ne résista pas. A quoi bon ? Ils avaient l'air décidés. Une partie de lui avait envie de les croire et se battait contre celle qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se changer les idées après ce dont il était responsable. Mais ce fut la première (et le bon sens qui s'y rattachait) qui finit par gagner.

* * *

Armin était réveillé depuis un moment déjà. Sélène l'avait obligé à manger un peu, puis avait changé ses bandages et s'était occupée de ses plaies après avoir vérifié leur état. Ayant terminé, elle le laissa seul.

Le garçon ne savait que faire. Comment revenir à la normale après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Comment oublier, ou au moins, rendre les souvenirs moins tranchants et douloureux ?

Il en avait pleuré, était passé à deux doigts de répondre à leurs questions contre l'espoir qu'ils le laissent tranquille, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il avait même fini par craquer : après tout, il leur avait dit pour la cachette d'Eren. Il avait _trahi_ son meilleur ami. Eren, qui l'avait toujours protégé et qui s'était fait dévorer en lui sauvant la vie. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le vendre aussitôt à l'ennemi, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, malgré l'importance cruciale qu'il revêtait pour le destin de l'humanité. Comment avait-il pu ?

Armin ferma les yeux et, ramenant ses genoux à lui, y posa la tête. La honte l'envahit, et il frémit en pensant à ce qu'Eren et Mikasa diraient en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Car ils finiraient par le savoir, c'était inévitable. Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Surtout pas Mikasa.

Par pure faiblesse et égoïsme, il avait mis Eren et tous les autres en danger. Ses discours à propos des sacrifices inévitables et inhérents à une victoire se teintaient d'hypocrisie. C'était tellement facile à dire… Sa bouche se tordit amèrement. Les autres seraient bien moins sympathiques avec lui quand ils sauraient. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient dit qu'ils s'étaient déplacés depuis longtemps et Eren n'avait rien, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était lui qui les avait trahi, et ce, en toute connaissance de cause.

Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement. La honte fit place à un profond dégoût de lui-même qui se déploya en lui. Il leur avait dit pour Annie, aussi. Et il avait été si près de leur avouer le reste. Il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Il se souvint aussi d'avoir appelé la mort de ses vœux. Son dégoût s'accentua, mêlé de colère. _T'aurais mieux fait de crever, si c'était pour cracher le morceau de toute façon ! Ils ne te feront plus jamais confiance maintenant._

Les doigts crispés de ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Combien de fois avait-il espéré ne jamais se réveiller, là-bas, dans le noir ? Parce que sa faiblesse était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir, même en sachant qu'il protégeait ses camarades ? Combien de fois avait-il caressé l'idée de tout laisser tomber, et de donner à ses geôliers ce qu'ils lui demandaient ?

Le visage terrifié de Karl lui revint à l'esprit. Là aussi, il était responsable. Le soldat était mort en vain, en plus, parce qu'il avait quand même fini par avouer l'emplacement de la planque.

Quelle fierté mal placée l'avait poussé à croire qu'il pourrait résister ? Il aurait dû le savoir, pourtant, qu'il ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Quelle vanité ! Il aurait dû se tuer dès qu'il avait compris la situation, afin d'être sûr de ne rien trahir d'important à l'ennemi. Il aurait sûrement trouvé le moyen de le faire. Mais non, sa fierté l'avait convaincu que ce n'était pas la peine et s'était liée à sa lâcheté, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu mourir. Il était, avait toujours été, et serait toujours, un fardeau pour les autres. Comment avait-il pu croire le contraire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Son rictus de dégoût se tordit un peu plus.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'espérait ? T'avais juste peur de mourir, c'est tout ! Tu n'as jamais servi à rien d'autre que ralentir tes amis._

Sa bouche avait un goût de cendre. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder les autres en face. Jamais.

* * *

Eren et Mikasa les avaient quittés vers le milieu de la journée pour retourner à la caserne. Les trois autres avaient continué leur chemin, retenant à grande peine une Sasha constamment attirée par tout ce qu'elle voyait – et pas seulement par la nourriture. Ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à la direction qu'ils prenaient. De toute façon, à quoi bon revenir au QG, si c'était pour se morfondre et se tourner les pouces ?

Les autres avaient eu raison : l'air et l'occupation lui faisaient du bien.

* * *

Armin se morfondait depuis un moment, en proie à ses pensées noires, quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait le fit sursauter. Eren et Mikasa entrèrent. Le garçon les observa prudemment alors qu'ils approchaient. Leur visage ne trahissait rien de particulier mais…

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Quand ils sauraient, ils… Il ne voulait pas y penser. L'idée lui était insupportable. Mikasa et Eren étaient le seul vestige de ce qu'il avait été avant, et la seule famille qui lui restait. Il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Tout cela lui traversa l'esprit en un instant alors que les deux autres s'approchaient du lit. Armin serra les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils devinent ses pensées. Ils sauraient bien assez tôt.

Mikasa s'assit au bord du matelas, tandis qu'Eren prenait la chaise à côté du lit avec un sourire.

« Désolé d'être venus seulement maintenant. On est passés ce matin, mais tu dormais encore. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, la jeune fille avait posé une main sur le front d'Armin

« La fièvre est partie. » constata-elle

Armin se tourna si brusquement vers elle qu'il faillit en avoir des vertiges. _Elle dit ça pour me ménager…_

Mais elle avait vraiment l'air soulagée. Se tournant vers Eren, le garçon vit le même genre d'expression sur son visage.

 _Pourquoi… ? Ils ne… ?_

« Armin ? Intervint Eren en se penchant vers lui, ça va ? »

L'intéressé sursauta

« Hein ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs. Tout va bien ? »

Armin les contempla, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se força à hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Ils restèrent ainsi à ses côtés, parlant de tout et de rien. Soit ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de son trouble, soit ils avaient décidé de l'ignorer. Le garçon ne savait que penser. Il ne savait même plus vraiment s'il était heureux qu'ils soient là ou pas.

Ses amis ne se trouvaient pas là depuis très longtemps quand des pas et des voix leur parvinrent depuis le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois, laissant passer Sélène. Elle s'immobilisa un instant en les voyant.

« Ah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. » Elle s'approcha et examina Armin d'un œil critique. « Bon, ça a l'air d'aller. Tant mieux. »

Elle se retourna. A sa suite étaient entrés la major Erwin, le chef d'escouade Hansi et le caporal-chef Livaï.

 _Oh non…_

Hansi attrapa une chaise dans un coin et agita la main d'un geste désinvolte quand Armin essaya de se lever

« Non, non, reste assis, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. »

Le major prit également une chaise alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans la sienne.

« Arlelt, désolé de venir t'embêter si rapidement, mais il y a des choses qu'on doit savoir.

\- Je sais. » Sa gorge s'était serrée et il avait quelques difficultés à articuler. « Vous avez besoin de savoir le plus rapidement possible. »

 _Même si j'avais espéré le contraire._

Le major hocha gravement la tête.

« Je vois que tu comprends. Bien. »

Livaï était debout contre le mur, les bras croisés. Sélène, qui avait continué à s'affairer autour d'eux pendant leur échange, se redressa.

« Je vous laisse. Allez-y doucement si possible, chef Hansi.

\- Je vais très bien ! » protesta Armin par réflexe, même si ce n'était certainement pas le cas.

Sélène ne répondit pas. Arrivée près de la porte, elle se tourna vers Eren et Mikasa, qui s'étaient levés quand le groupe était entré et qui se tenaient, silencieux, près du lit. Manifestement, elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils quittent également la pièce.

 _C'est ça, allez-y aussi ! Ne restez pas là !_

Ça allait déjà être suffisamment difficile avec le major, Hansi et le caporal. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, eux. Ils avaient besoin de réponses le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir faire les prochains plans. Mais le garçon ne voulait surtout pas que ses amis restent dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent ce qu'il aurait à dire.

 _Allez. Fichez le camp ! S'il vous plaît…_

Mais ce fut le contraire : Mikasa se rassit et posa sa main sur le bras d'Armin.

« Je reste ici. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme. Sélène fronça les sourcils :

« Ackerman… » Commença-t-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

Le caporal-chef parut également sur le point de dire quelque chose, et Mikasa lui renvoya un regard de défi. Eren s'était figé, indécis, en entendant ces paroles. Le major leva une main pour faire taire toute réplique éventuelle. Son regard passa de Mikasa à Armin. L'esprit de ce dernier hurlait à ses amis de quitter la pièce, mais le major brisa ses espoirs :

« Très bien. Eren, Mikasa, vous pouvez rester.

\- Entendu. » Répondit Sélène sans laisser paraître ses sentiments. « Major, caporal-chef, chef d'escouade Zoë… »

Elle les salua, s'inclina légèrement, et sortit.

 _Ah, non. Pourquoi vous…_

Le major tourna à nouveau son attention vers lui. La gorge d'Armin se serra un peu plus. Il appréhendait grandement la suite, mais d'une certaine façon, la main de Mikasa sur son bras lui donnait du courage. Il avait toujours aussi peu envie qu'elle et Eren entende ce qui allait suivre, mais il ne pourrait pas les en empêcher.

L'heure suivante fut un calvaire. Le major et Hansi lui posèrent leurs questions, demandant ce que l'ennemi avait voulu savoir, ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Et ce qu'il leur avait dit.

Au début, Armin eut incroyablement du mal à répondre car pour cela, il fallait fouiller dans sa mémoire, ce qui ne ramenait pas vraiment de choses agréables à la surface. Et puis, il ne se souvenait pas toujours très bien. Mais ils l'écoutaient patiemment, et il se força à leur dire tout ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait pas le choix : il n'ignorait pas à quel point ses supérieurs avaient besoin de ce genre d'informations. Savoir ce que l'ennemi savait, ce qu'il ignorait et tenter de comprendre ses buts… Après avoir craqué face aux questions de ses tortionnaires, répondre à celles du major et d'Hansi était la moindre des choses.

Au bout d'un moment, sa voix serrée et hésitante se fit plus ferme, plus précise. Le garçon parvenait presque à se détacher de ce dont il parlait. Il sentait parfois ses mains se crisper convulsivement sur les draps et à un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il serrait les poings si fort que ses phalanges avaient blanchi. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour desserrer les doigts uns à uns avant de continuer à parler, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de trembler légèrement. Mikasa serra doucement son bras en signe d'encouragement.

Quand il eut terminé, Hansi le remercia gravement.

« Rien d'autre ? N'importe quoi qui puisse nous être utile ? »

Armin hésita, et elle le remarqua :

« Oui ?

\- Je… Je ne sais si ça change quoi que ce soit mais… » Il tourna son regard vers Eren et Mikasa, avant de le ramener à Hansi « C'est juste que… Apparemment, c'est vous qu'ils visaient à l'origine, et…

\- Et en voyant que je n'étais pas là, ils te sont tombés dessus. Je vois. Désolée pour ça. »

Armin s'entendit parler, les mots coulant de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir ou les retenir :

« Et…il était censé mourir. Jean. Ils auraient dû le tuer. Lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, s'ils en avaient la possibilité. »

Les autres l'écoutaient avec intérêt. Il continua :

« Mais c'est Reiner qui devait s'en occuper et apparemment, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à… à le tuer. Et ses amis ne s'en sont pas rendu compte sur le coup. »

Hansi fronça les sourcils :

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Je... Oui. Je les ai entendu crier à propos de ça. Tellement fort que ça en a traversé la porte. Ils avaient l'air furieux. Ils ne faisaient pas… pas attention à moi de toute façon.

\- Intéressant… » marmonna le major.

Armin sentit que ses lèvres tremblaient. Il les pinça pour s'en empêcher. Hansi et le major s'entre regardèrent, et le second inclina la tête avant de se lever.

« Merci pour ton aide précieuse, Arlelt. »

Hansi se redressa à son tour :

« Et si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Tout peut servir. »

Le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bon, on va y aller, nous. On a du boulot. Livaï ? »

Celui-ci se détacha de son mur en répondant :

« Allez-y. je vous rejoins.

\- Très bien. »

Le major quitta la pièce, le chef d'escouade à sa suite. Le caporal se tourna vers les jeunes. Armin sentit un frisson le parcourir et ne put réprimer un léger mouvement de recul. Aucun reproche n'était venu du major Erwin ou d'Hansi : ils avaient mieux à faire. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Il venait de leur expliquer clairement qu'il avait trahi le Bataillon. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer cela.

 _Nous y voilà…._

Le caporal-chef le fixait en silence. Le garçon recula un peu plus.

« Armin, commença Livaï d'une voix neutre, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ce que tu leur as dit. C'est loin d'être le plus important. On t'aurait jamais retrouvé sans ça, et tu viens de nous apprendre beaucoup.».

 _Hein… ?_

Armin ne pouvait y croire. Pourquoi… ? Une réprimande dans les règles aurait été plus que normale dans ce cas.

« Ce que je dis, continua le caporal, c'est que tu peux arrêter de tirer cette tête. On dirait que tu as vendu tout le Bataillon. » Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, puis se tourna :

« Ah oui. Tu devrais dormir. On dirait un déterré. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant un Armin stupéfait derrière lui.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, une pluie soudaine et torrentielle écourta leur sortie et les força à retourner à la caserne du Bataillon d'Exploration. Comme par habitude, ils se retrouvèrent tous à se rendre à l'infirmerie. C'était sans doute là qu'étaient les deux autres, d'ailleurs.

En s'y rendant, ils croisèrent le major Erwin et Hansi, puis le caporal-chef. Ils marchaient le long du couloir menant à l'infirmerie quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer Eren et Mikasa, le visage grave. La jeune fille les vit arriver et s'arrêta, le dos contre la porte après l'avoir fermée.

« Il a demandé à ce qu'on le laisse seul » dit-elle fermement devant leurs regards interrogateurs quand ils se furent approchés.

Jean fronça les sourcils.

« Le major et Hansi avaient des questions à lui poser » ajouta Eren simplement. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Leur visage fermé en disait long sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

« Bon, ben, je suppose qu'on peut faire demi-tour du coup » intervint Connie dans le silence qui suivit.

Jean était dubitatif. _Et il a demandé à rester tout seul ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?_

Les autres s'éloignèrent lentement, et Mikasa resta en travers de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il les suive.

* * *

Lorsque le caporal-chef sortit enfin, Mikasa et Eren restèrent à ses côtés en silence. Armin prit une inspiration. Ses amis ne pensaient probablement pas à mal, mais leur présence et leur expression compatissante l'oppressait. Il hésita – les froisser était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire – puis finit par parler :

« Je … J'aimerais que vous me laissiez seul. »

Ils l'observèrent un instant.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Eren, dubitatif.

Armin hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur les draps :

« Oui. S'il vous plaît.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Ils commencèrent à se lever, puis Mikasa lui prit soudain la main.

« Armin, dit-elle gravement. On va y aller, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais souviens-toi : nous sommes là pour toi. » Elle serra un peu plus fort alors qu'il continuait de détourner le regard. « Regarde-moi, Armin. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Ce qui s'est passé pour toi, ce que tu viens de raconter, ça ne changera rien pour nous. Rien. »

L'intéressé avait relevé le regard à l'injonction de la jeune fille, mais évitait toujours de la fixer dans les yeux. Les paroles de Mikasa lui allaient droit au cœur, mais trop d'émotions le parcouraient. Il ne savait même plus vraiment où il en était. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, pour qu'il puisse tenter de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Mikasa ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et le fixait calmement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Armin s'obligea à regarder ces yeux gris si particuliers. Elle ne disait pas ça juste pour le rassurer.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je… Merci. »

Et il le pensait réellement. Il ne méritait pas des amis pareils. La jeune fille reposa sa main.

« On reviendra demain » annonça Eren. Ils le saluèrent à la porte avec des sourires, puis le quittèrent.

Alors que la porte se refermait, des voix lui parvinrent depuis le couloir. Il se raidit, mais personne n'entra. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les bruits s'éloignèrent.

Le garçon fixa les chaises vides. Puis lentement, il quitta sa position assise et se rallongea sous les couvertures. Il tremblait un peu.

Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Comment était-ce possible ?

Armin s'obligea à bouger lentement les doigts, ignorant les petites aiguilles de souffrance que cela créait. L'absence de reproche des personnes autour de lui n'allégeait pourtant pas ceux qu'il avait pour lui-même. Le simple fait qu'on ait eu la possibilité de s'en prendre à lui de cette façon, et ce qu'on lui avait fait lui pesait sur le cœur et l'esprit. S'il n'avait pas été d'une telle faiblesse, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Ses amis n'auraient pas eu besoin d'aller le secourir, une fois de plus.

Il ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs douloureux revinrent, lui jetant au visage tout ce qui s'était passé. Associés à ses pensées noires, ils l'enserrèrent dans leur étau.


	10. FA : Ce qu'il faut pour guérir

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Ce chapitre est terminé depuis un moment déjà mais je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt pour diverses raisons. Merci de votre patience !**

* * *

« Mange. » dit Mikasa fermement.

Armin baissa les yeux sur le plateau qu'elle venait de poser sur ses genoux. Levant le regard, il croisa celui d'Eren, qui lui fit un petit signe encourageant de la tête. Il reporta son attention sur le plat, saisissant la cuillère. Il observa un instant le plateau, puis secoua la tête et reposa le couvert, écœuré. Il n'y arriverait pas. Son estomac protestait à cause de la faim, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la volonté ni l'envie de manger. La simple idée d'avaler de la nourriture le révulsait.

« Armin. Il faut que tu manges. On ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait. » reprit la jeune fille.

Le garçon la regarda. Elle le pensait vraiment.

« Elle a raison, ajouta Eren. Comment veux-tu aller mieux si la seule chose que tu avales est de l'eau ? Allez, mange. Juste un peu, au moins. »

Armin fixa ses mains posées l'une sur l'autre devant lui. Ils avaient parfaitement raison, et il le savait. Mais il y avait un monde entre savoir cela et se pousser à le faire.

Eren et Mikasa ne lui avaient fait aucun reproche. Ils n'avaient pas non plus reparlé de ce qui lui était arrivé, ou de ce qu'ils avaient entendu quand le major était venu. Ils étaient simplement là, et venaient le voir dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ses amis avaient compris son besoin de rester seul, parfois, mais refusaient que ce soit le cas trop souvent. Les autres venaient également, quoique moins souvent.

Armin avait mis un moment, mais il avait fini par comprendre que leur sollicitude à son égard n'était pas seulement une façade. Même Eren avait l'air d'avoir quitté l'état de mélancolie dans lequel il était plongé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la caverne des Reiss et ce, pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Cela atténuait une partie de ses sentiments confus. Leur présence discrète et peu intrusive – enfin, jusqu'à maintenant – mettait du baume à son esprit écharpé. Même si parfois, comme à présent, il eut préféré qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Ils avaient très probablement mieux à faire, mais ils étaient là pour lui. Et ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire, c'était ne pas ignorer leurs efforts et les rendre vains.

Il déglutit, revenant à sa cuillère, la main légèrement tremblante. Au moins une bouchée… Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer son estomac qui se tordait de répulsion alors qu'il la trempait dans son assiette et la portait à sa bouche. Il eut du mal à avaler, et dût réprimer un haut-le-cœur quand il y réussit enfin. Se forçant à prendre une deuxième bouchée, il fut récompensé par l'air approbateur de ses amis.

Le garçon ne parvint cependant guère qu'à la moitié du plat déjà peu conséquent avant de renoncer. Un haut-le-cœur plus violent que les autres le prit. Il plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Quand il fut passé, il reposa le couvert en secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait rien avaler de plus.

Mikasa et Eren ne dirent rien à cela et, un peu plus tard, ils le quittèrent, emportant le plateau avec eux.

* * *

Jean s'arrêta devant la porte, pris d'une hésitation subite. Maintenant qu'il était près de le faire, il ne savait plus si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Armin. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu l'aider et d'avoir une fois de plus eut besoin qu'on le sauve. Cela commençait à trop lui peser sur le cœur pour qu'il puisse continuer à le garder pour lui. Il devait admettre qu'il avait peur de la réaction d'Armin. Qu'il lui en veuille serait parfaitement normal. Et puis, en faisant cela, ne risquait-il pas de remuer chez son ami des souvenirs et des plaies qu'il valait mieux laisser en paix ? C'était probable, et bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Mais il avait besoin de le faire. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il avait besoin de s'entendre s'excuser, quelles que soient les conséquences.

 _Allez ! T'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour rester planté là, non ?_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait avec ces intentions. La fois précédente, quand il était arrivé, Armin dormait à poings fermés, et il en avait presque été soulagé. A présent, il était de nouveau au même endroit. Entre les sorties de l'escouade pendant la journée, et Eren et Mikasa qui venaient souvent voir Armin, Jean avait eu des difficultés trouver un moment où il pourrait parler seul à seul avec son ami. Sans compter Sélène, qui était souvent dans les parages, elle aussi.

 _Bon, allez !_

Il tendit la main et ouvrit la porte, avec bien plus de violence que prévu.

 _Kss, bravo…_ se tança-t-il quand le vantail se referma avec un claquement sonore sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Il se retourna.

Excepté Armin, l'infirmerie était déserte. _Parfait_. Jean resta cependant figé à l'entrée. Il pouvait distinguer la silhouette allongé du garçon : il devait dormir. Pas cette fois non plus, apparemment. Jean sentit la frustration monter en lui. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir quand Armin remua :

« Jean ? »

Celui-ci pesta intérieurement en se retournant.

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, non… Je ne dormais pas » répondit l'autre en s'asseyant lentement sur son lit. Jean l'observa attentivement s'installer avec des gestes prudents.

« Comment ça va ? »

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur ses mains bandées.

« Aussi bien que possible. Mais pas assez. »

 _Pas assez._ L'amertume avait été nettement perceptible dans ces derniers mots, articulés d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était à peine perceptible. Les paroles que Jean s'était apprêté à prononcer étaient devenues vides de sens avant même qu'il ne les dise…

« Jean, ça va ? »

L'interpellé sursauta, tiré de ses réflexions.

« Oui, oui »

 _Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ?_

Il prit une chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Un silence quelque peu gêné s'étala entre eux. Jean essaya de croiser les yeux d'Armin mais celui-ci évitait son regard, la tête baissée. Les marques sur son visage étaient encore affreusement visibles.

« Armin, je suis désolé. »

Les mots étaient tombés de sa bouche comme des pierres, impossibles à retenir.

« C'est ma faute s'ils ont réussi à t'attraper. J'aurais dû… Je n'ai pas réagi comme il aurait fallu et c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont eu. »

Maintenant, c'était lui qui ne levait pas la tête, le regard fixé sur ses mains serrées. A présent qu'il avait commencé à parler, s'arrêter était presque impossible. Il continua, butant un peu sur les mots :

« Tu as encore eu besoin d'aller me sauver, c'est pathétique. C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation. Je sais que… que m'excuser ne sert à rien mais…Je suis désolé, Armin. De ce que tu as eu à subir, que tu sois dans cet état alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, désolé que…

\- Jean. »

Une main se posa brusquement sur son poignet, interrompant son flot de regrets amers.

« Arrête ça. » La voix d'Armin sonnait comme s'il avait essayé de la rendre ferme mais n'avait pas complètement réussi. « S'il te plaît. »

Jean leva les yeux et, pour la première fois qu'il était entré, les fixa dans le grand regard bleu de son ami. Celui-ci s'était redressé et se tenait à présent agenouillé, penché en équilibre au bord du lit afin de pouvoir atteindre son bras. Il l'observait d'un air grave, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas. Et… » La main se serra un peu. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jean. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. »

Jean ouvrit la bouche, mais ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Sa gorge se serra. Les autres – Hansi, Conny, Sasha, même le caporal ! – avaient eu beau lui dire la même chose, l'entendre de la bouche même de la personne qui avait payé les conséquences de son incapacité à agir rendait la chose plus crédible et lui allégeait le cœur. Armin n'avait aucune raison de mentir pour le ménager.

« Ils me cherchaient, Jean. C'était inévitable. Le résultat aurait été le même, quelle que soit la personne avec qui j'aurais pu être. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi…»

 _Sauf que les autres auraient probablement réagi à temps, eux._

« … mais plutôt avec mon incapacité à me défendre. »

Jean ravala aussitôt ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et le fixa, stupéfait. Le garçon avait détourné le regard et pinçait les lèvres.

 _Attend, il… ?_ Il s'en voulait, lui aussi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il en oublia momentanément ses propres remords. Il ne pouvait laisser son ami dire et penser cela.

« Attend, Armin, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Ça n'a aucun sens de dire ça. C'était inévitable, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Surtout s'ils te cherchaient. Tu aurais pu faire ce que tu voulais, ils ne t'auraient probablement pas lâché. J'aurais dû … »

En prononçant ces mots, il se rendit compte de leur implication. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Armin et continuer à s'en vouloir. Pas si il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Et c'était le cas. Du moins, en partie, se fit-il la réflexion. Il sentit le regard du garçon posé sur lui et le croisa à nouveau. Leurs yeux se fixèrent, et, même sans paroles, leurs pensées étaient claires.

Il y avait une part de mensonge dans ce que chacun venait de dire à l'autre. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais implicitement, ils décidèrent de l'accepter, comme une vérité, amendant du même coup une partie de leurs regrets et de leur culpabilité et effaçant une partie de leur gêne mutuelle.

Chacun accepta en silence les sentiments de l'autre. Nul blâme, nul consolation ne furent échangés. Jean vit toute la culpabilité, la honte et la douleur de l'esprit blessé d'Armin dans les yeux de ce dernier. Et il savait que sa propre culpabilité et sa colère se voyaient tout autant. Entre eux passa ce qui leur pesait sur le cœur, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire mais avaient besoin d'exprimer. Cela ne fit pas cesser leurs idées noires, mais les apaisa quelque peu.

Armin ne lui en voulait pas, mais acceptait ses remords en silence. Il devait se douter que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne les supprimerait complètement, tout comme rien de ce que Jean ou les autres pourraient dire à leur ami n'effacerait jamais ce qui était arrivé. Mais l'acceptation silencieuse d'Armin et le pardon implicite qu'elle contenait mirent du baume au cœur de Jean.

Un siècle ou une seconde passa, impossible à dire. Armin détourna les yeux le premier. La distance reprit sa place normale entre eux et ils s'entre-observèrent, gênés par ce qu'ils venaient de partager et par la soudaineté avec laquelle ils étaient revenus au présent. Jean finit par briser le silence en voyant le bras d'Armin trembler légèrement.

« Tu devrais te rasseoir.

\- Mmm ? Ah. »

Le garçon retira sa main de son poignet. En se redressant, il vacilla et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Jean le rattrapa par le bras, lui tirant du même coup un cri de douleur étouffé.

« Désolé. Doucement. C'est pas le moment de te casser la figure. Sinon, Müller va me tuer. »

Il l'aida à se rasseoir, appuyé contre le montant du lit. En voyant Armin se masser doucement l'épaule en grimaçant, le rouge aux joues, il comprit que son geste avait dû lui coûter plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

Il hésita. Que faire à présent ? Une gêne d'un autre genre s'était installée entre eux.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser » finit par lâcher Jean. « Tu veux sûrement…

\- J'en ai assez de dormir. » Armin sembla hésiter, puis, sans le regarder, demanda « Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à faire ? »

L'intéressé comprit aussitôt ce qui se cachait là-dessous mais qu'il refusait de dire.

« Non. » C'était la vérité. Il se rassit. « Tu veux que je reste ici ? »

Le garçon se tordit les mains, puis, détournant toujours le regard, hocha la tête. « S'il te plaît. Si tu veux bien. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de demander quelque chose comme ça, ayant toujours refusé d'être considéré comme quelqu'un qui avait besoin des autres. Il devait être sacrément déprimé pour le faire.

« Bien sûr. »

Un court silence passa, puis Armin reprit, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains :

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que…qu'ils t'avaient tué. Ou attrapé aussi. »

Jean n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était le « ils ». C'était évident. Il en resta sans voix, et le rire forcé d'Armin interrompit le fil de ses pensées lugubres, sonnant plus comme un affreux grincement qu'autre chose à ses oreilles :

« C'était idiot, j'aurais dû le savoir. Il n'y a que moi pour me faire prendre de la sorte.

\- Dis pas de bêtises » répliqua Jean d'un ton sec. « Ça aurait très bien pu être le cas. Arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout. »

Il ne voulait pas continuer à entendre ça. Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

 _Dans ta situation, tu as encore trouvé le moyen de t'inquiéter pour moi ? Armin, sérieusement…_

Le blond détourna le regard une fois de plus.

« Tu as raison. Désolé. »

La rapidité avec laquelle il avait abandonné en disait long sur son état véritable. Mais Armin changea ensuite la conversation en demandant ce qui s'était passé pendant les jours où il avait été inconscient. Jean lui répondit sans hésiter, racontant les expériences d'Hansi concernant Eren et le reste en détails. Il se doutait que son ami cherchait à détourner son attention de ses pensées sombres.

Armin ne parla plus par la suite. Une partie de la tension qu'il semblait avoir en lui se dissipa au fur et à mesure du récit. Cependant, Jean n'avait pas terminé de parler qu'il se rendit compte que le garçon s'était endormi. Il émit un grognement de dérision tout en secouant la tête :

«"J'en ai assez de dormir", hein ? » marmonna-t-il, ironique. « Franchement… »

Il se releva lentement, et s'apprêta à partir. Une pensée lui vint alors soudainement, et il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Armin comme ça. N'importe qui dormant dans cette position aurait des crampes phénoménales et affreusement mal en se réveillant. C'était la dernière des choses à faire pour Armin, qui avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se remettre comme ça.

Jean poussa un soupir résigné. S'approchant du lit, il passa doucement un bras dans le dos du garçon, s'attendant à le réveiller du même coup. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et ce fait seul témoignait à quel point son ami était encore loin d'avoir récupéré. Jean profita donc de son absence de réaction pour le rallonger dans le lit – position bien plus adéquate pour dormir, vu son état. Armin remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Puis Jean tira la couverture et l'en couvrit, avant de sortir en silence, le cœur un peu plus léger que lors de son entrée.

* * *

Le petit bruit mat de la porte qui se refermait lui fit tourner la tête.

« Réveillé ? Parfait. »

Sélène se dirigea vers lui d'un pas énergique. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant qu'il n'avait presque pas touché au plateau qu'elle lui avait laissé la dernière fois qu'elle était passée. Elle émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et elle se doutait que lui faire des remontrances ne servirait pas à grand-chose.

Elle examina ensuite ses plaies, défaisant les bandages avec des gestes précis. Il s'était pris un sérieux savon la fois où Sélène s'était rendue compte qu'il avait enlevé ceux de ses mains. Armin resta donc immobile, se laissant faire sans opposer une quelconque résistance.

Elle retira et ne remit pas en place ensuite la bande de tissu qui maintenait son bras droit relativement fixe:

« Tends-voir le bras, que je vois ce que ça donne. Ne force pas. »

Il s'exécuta sans un mot et tiqua face à la douleur.

« Très bien. Merci. Je vais le laisser comme ça mais fais attention si tu t'en sers. »

Il hocha la tête sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle lui demanda ensuite de plier et déplier les doigts pour voir l'état de ses mains, ce qui lui tira une grimace de douleur.

Quand elle eut terminé, Sélène pris les bandages usagés et le plateau froid, et grommela sur un ton menaçant, quelque chose à propos de l'obliger à avaler de la nourriture, de force s'il le fallait, la prochaine fois. Il ne répondit pas – à quoi bon ? – et elle finit par quitter la pièce avec un soupir exaspéré.

Armin attendit un peu afin d'être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas revenir, puis s'assit au bord du lit. Il posa prudemment ses pieds bandés par terre. Ça avait l'air d'aller. Se servant de son bras gauche pour s'appuyer légèrement au mur, il se leva lentement. Il dut serrer les dents : à l'instant où il transféra son poids sur ses jambes, la douleur lui brûla la plante des pieds au point que les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses paupières.

Il se força cependant à marcher, ignorant la souffrance de son mieux, appuyé au mur. Se déplacer n'était pas vraiment difficile. Le problème était la douleur que cela impliquait. Mais le garçon refusa de se laisser abattre.

Armin était toujours debout quand, plus tard, les autres vinrent le voir. Il se tourna dans leur direction quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Jean, Sasha, Conny, Historia, Eren et Mikasa se tenaient là.

« Armin, commença cette dernière, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais rester…

\- Oh, fiche-lui la paix, l'interrompit Eren. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

L'intéressé alla lentement se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Mikasa n'a pas tort, intervint Historia, tu devrais éviter de te lever comme ça. Si Sélène t'attrape… »

Elle laissa sa voix s'évanouir. Il savait qu'elle avait raison : il était bien plus fatigué par son effort que ce qu'il aurait dû. Mais il en avait assez de rester assis à ne rien faire. Il voulait sortir de là.

« Tiens ! On t'a ramené ça ! »

Armin rattrapa de justesse ce que Jean venait de lui lancer. Il baissa les yeux, surpris. Du pain ? Relevant le regard, il vit les autres qui l'observaient. Mikasa s'avança pour déposer un deuxième pain dans sa main.

« Tiens.

\- On s'est dit que tu devais avoir faim, vu que t'as pas l'air de beaucoup manger. »

Le garçon porta une fois de plus le regard sur ce qu'ils venaient de lui donner. Son estomac se tordit d'appréhension.

« Je… »

Sasha dut se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et intervint :

« On les a pris pour toi sur notre repas, alors mange, s'il te plaît. Il ne faut pas les gâcher. »

Les yeux d'Armin s'écarquillèrent. _Ils les ont… ?_ C'était encore plus étonnant de la part de Sasha. Il fixa les autres, incrédule. Jean fit un mouvement du menton :

« Allez, va-y.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû…

\- T'en fais pas pour nous ! On s'est partagé les autres. Allez, mange ! »

Armin continua de les fixer. Il s'était apprêté à refuser mais il ne pouvait plus. Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres face à leurs expressions. Ils avaient pris sur leur propre repas pour lui. S'il déclinait leur cadeau, ce serait bien plus que le pain qu'il refuserait.

Le garçon brisa donc un morceau et le mâcha lentement.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-il après avoir avalé avec difficulté.

Les autres s'installèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il continuait à manger.

* * *

Jean était assis en compagnie de Sasha et Conny à une des tables du réfectoire, leurs plateaux devant eux.

Le pain pour Armin avait été son idée, et avait même mieux fonctionné que prévu. Ils auraient très bien pu aller en chercher un exprès pour leur ami, mais cela n'aurait probablement pas eu le même effet. Jean avait vu Armin s'apprêter à refuser, puis renoncer. L'intervention de Sasha était venue juste à temps. Il avait visiblement fallu un certain effort au garçon pour manger, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'absence d'envie ou la mauvaise volonté.

En fait, c'était Sélène Müller qui les avait poussés à faire cela. Elle était venue leur parler, à propos d'Armin. Apparemment, Mikasa et Eren avaient réussi à le faire manger un peu quelques jours auparavant, et elle leur avait demandé de réessayer. Elle en avait profité pour ajouter qu'elle le laisserait sortir le lendemain. Il ne servait à rien de le garder enfermé, et être avec eux l'aiderait peut-être à se sortir de son humeur morose.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner à présent, et Eren et Mikasa étaient partis chercher Armin pour qu'il mange en leur compagnie. Jean finit par les voir entrer. Il suivit le trio des yeux alors qu'ils traversaient la pièce. Armin avait l'air d'aller relativement bien – physiquement, du moins – marchant prudemment aux côtés des deux autres. Le garçon devait sentir les regards qui s'étaient fixés sur lui à travers la pièce : il avait la tête droite, mais les yeux baissés et le dos raide de ceux qui se sentent observés.

Jean tira la chaise à côté de lui et Armin s'y laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'y assît. Conny lui fit un large sourire.

« Content de te voir debout. »

Mikasa revint avec son propre plateau et celui d'Armin, qu'elle posa devant lui avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, près d'Eren.

Durant le repas, ils parlèrent avec plus d'animation qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis des jours. Jean surveillait Armin du coin de l'œil et il n'était pas le seul : Mikasa lui jetait souvent un regard, et les autres aussi. Le garçon mangeait lentement, n'ouvrant la bouche que quand ils lui demandaient quelque chose. Ils renoncèrent rapidement à le faire parler. Pas besoin de le forcer. L'avoir avec eux était déjà beaucoup.

* * *

Armin avait l'impression de marcher constamment dans la pénombre. Se concentrer sur le monde qui l'entourait requérait tous ses efforts. Et il finissait toujours par avoir les pensées qui dérivaient et ne plus y prêter attention. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa volonté, c'était comme si son esprit agissait indépendamment de lui-même.

Manger aussi restait difficile, même en se forçant. L'idée le révulsait toujours autant. Mais sur ce point, ses amis étaient là, et ne le lâchaient pas avant qu'il ait mangé un peu à chaque fois. Il savait qu'à leurs yeux, il devait donner l'impression de refuser de s'en sortir, de se complaire dans sa situation, et de les ignorer. Mais il ignorait ce qu'il souhaitait ne sachant même pas s'il préférait être seul avec ses pensées ou en compagnie des autres.

Armin se battait contre cet état d'esprit, contre l'engourdissement qui semblait s'être emparé de lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Les remords n'étaient plus ce qui l'étouffait. Son esprit en lambeaux tentait vainement de se reconstruire, de trouver une raison de s'accrocher. Mais, par-dessus tout, d'accepter ce qu'on lui avait fait. Admettre que certains dommages étaient irréparables. Et trouver un moyen d'arrêter les cauchemars et les souvenirs qui menaçaient de le noyer dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Une partie de son cerveau s'accrochait désespérément à ses souvenirs, à la peur, la souffrance et la haine que les événements avaient engendrés en lui. Incapable de surmonter ces émotions, de se libérer de leur emprise et d'aller de l'avant. L'autre partie, elle, refusait catégoriquement d'admettre ce qui s'était passé, niant toute évidence.

Le garçon ne savait plus trop depuis quand – quelque part après que Jean soit venu le voir, peut-être ? – mais il s'était mis à ramasser un à un les fragments de ce qui avait autrefois constitué son esprit. Il serait incapable de s'en sortir tant qu'il ne pourrait admettre ce que chaque morceau représentait, et accepter qu'ils étaient réels et feraient désormais partie de lui. Il essayait, vraiment. Mais beaucoup avaient encore les bords tranchants comme des lames et certains recelaient encore trop de force et de peur pour qu'il puisse même s'en approcher.

Ses murs protecteurs, qui avaient volés en éclats et qu'il tentait de reconstruire, s'effritaient et s'effondraient sans cesse. C'était comme essayer d'attraper des filaments de brouillard : les lambeaux de son esprit finissaient toujours par lui échapper.

Malgré cela, Armin refusait d'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas rester attaché à son état actuel. S'il se complaisait dedans, son propre esprit finirait par le tuer. Il le savait aussi sûrement que cesser de respirer impliquait de mourir.

Quelque part au fond de lui subsistait une étincelle de volonté qui allait contre tout le reste de ses sentiments et refusait de concéder à ses ravisseurs qu'ils avaient réussi à le briser complètement. Alors, il continuait son travail silencieux, recommençant encore et encore. C'était incroyablement long et difficile.

Le garçon pouvait parfois sentir le regard de pitié triste que les autres lui lançaient. Ils essayaient de l'aider, ignorant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Lorsqu'ils lui parlaient, répondre était tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, la plupart du temps. Il était un poids pour eux, pour le moment, et une partie de lui se révoltait contre cela. Mais tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'extirper de là où il était embourbé, il ne pouvait faire autrement. D'une certaine façon, leur pitié le poussait à se battre encore davantage.

Armin marchait au milieu des ruines qu'était devenu son esprit et, quelque part, il doutait de jamais pouvoir le reconstruire entièrement. Et encore davantage de pouvoir un jour réapprendre à croire en lui.

Mais il se battait, avec tout ce qui lui restait de force et de volonté. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

* * *

Jean ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit. Quelque chose l'avait tiré du sommeil. Quoi donc ?

Il s'assit lentement sur son lit, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

 _Ah !_

Armin s'agitait dans son sommeil, marmonnant parfois des mots inintelligibles. Jean soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, que cela arrivait, mais là le rêve du garçon avait l'air particulièrement violent. Jean s'apprêta à descendre de son lit mais Eren remua de l'autre côté de la pièce et réagit en premier. Il avait déjà rejoint Armin le temps que Jean soit en bas.

« Qu'est'c'qui's'passe ?... » Marmonna la voix à moitié endormie de Conny. « Oh, non, pas encore… »

Même lui, malgré son sommeil lourd, s'était réveillé. Jean ne répondit pas et rejoignit Eren qui secouait doucement leur ami afin de le réveiller.

« Armin. Oh, Armin ! »

Celui-ci réagit presque aussitôt, et recula précipitamment avec un cri étouffé, un bras levé devant son visage. Jean sentit son cœur se serrer.

 _Comme s'il anticipait un coup._

« Calme-toi ! C'est nous. Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Il y eut un silence. On pouvait l'entendre inspirer et expirer de façon saccadée.

« Eren ? Jean ? » Finit par demander le garçon, la voix tremblante.

\- C'est ça. Ça va mieux ? »

La respiration d'Armin semblait s'être un peu calmée.

« D…Désolé.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, dit Eren. Ça va ?

\- … Oui. Merci. »

Ça n'allait clairement pas très bien, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour lui. Après un moment, ils retournèrent donc se coucher, y compris Conny, qui avait fini par les rejoindre, complètement réveillé. Jean eut du mal à se rendormir, mais il était presque certain qu'Armin n'avait plus fermé les yeux de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils rejoignaient, fatigués, les filles à leur table pour le petit-déjeuner, Sasha les regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et s'exclama :

« Vous avez une de ces têtes ! On dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?!

\- Armin a encore fait un cauchemar… » Marmonna Conny en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise. « C'est…

\- Conny ! » Siffla Jean sur un ton d'avertissement.

Le garçon s'interrompit, mais il était déjà trop tard : Armin courba la tête et le dos, les doigts serrés :

« Désolé.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! fit Conny, comprenant son erreur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

Armin l'avait entendu, ça se voyait, mais sa posture ne changea pas.

 _Putain… T'es toujours ailleurs, pourquoi il a fallu que tu écoutes pile à ce moment ?_

Ils mangèrent lentement. Armin ne rouvrit pas la bouche et sembla éviter leur peu de conversation encore plus que d'habitude. Conny avait l'air mortifié, et continua à essayer de se rattraper jusqu'à ce que Sasha lui fasse signe de se taire.

* * *

Armin marchait dans le couloir menant à l'extérieur. Les autres étaient sortis avec Hansi et le caporal-chef, et il était donc seul. Cela ne lui posait ni problème, ni ne l'arrangeait. En fait, ça lui était presque égal. Être seul ou accompagné, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il préférait.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, quelqu'un le croisa sans un mot et le dépassa. Un coin du cerveau du garçon perçut que les pas s'arrêtaient et que quelqu'un parlait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Arlelt ? S'il te plait ! »

Il finit par se figer. Se retournant, il fit face à la femme qui venait de l'appeler.

 _Anja. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Oh ! Non…_

Mais il s'était déjà arrêté, et il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Anja s'avança vers lui et il ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul.

« Tu as une seconde ? J'aimerais te parler. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit après une légère hésitation :

« Je me fais probablement des illusions, mais… Il faut que je sache. Un autre soldat, Karl, a disparu en même temps que toi... C'ét…C'est un bon ami à moi. On ne l'a pas retrouvé. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il est… »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Armin garda les yeux fixés sur les dalles de pierre du sol. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui dire. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé ? Le major et Hansi ne lui avaient donc rien dit ?

Quand la voix de la jeune femme s'évanouit, il finit par répondre.

« Il est mort. » Il n'avait pas réussi à prendre le ton neutre qu'il aurait voulu. Il y avait une pointe de tremblement dans sa voix. « …Désolé.»

Armin se força à lever le regard. Le visage d'Anja s'était figé, puis la peine s'y peignit.

« Je vois. Au moins, je… je sais ce qui lui est arrivé. Merci. »

Elle y avait cru. Cela sautait aux yeux. Comme n'importe quel être humain, elle s'était raccrochée à l'espoir que son ami était toujours vivant. Comme n'importe qui, elle avait refusé de croire ce que la logique et le bon sens affirmaient. Et il venait de briser tout cela. Le garçon détourna le regard, incapable de supporter son expression. Il serra les paupières. Après un silence qui lui sembla durer une éternité, la voix d'Anja lui parvint à nouveau :

«Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. C'était cruel de ma part. Excuse-moi. »

Elle s'éloigna lentement, les épaules affaissées. Armin attendit qu'elle ait disparu à l'angle du couloir avant de s'appuyer au mur et de s'effondrer à moitié. Pris de tremblements, il passa son bras sur son visage et inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer.

Quand il y parvint, il se releva avec difficulté et s'éloigna, lui aussi, le cœur lourd.

* * *

« Bon, dépêchez-vous, ou le caporal va nous engueuler ! »

Ils venaient de retourner à leur dortoir après le déjeuner, et ils avaient juste le temps de se changer avant de partir.

Pendant qu'ils s'agitaient, Armin s'assit sur son lit et les regarda faire sans avoir l'air de vraiment les voir. Ils allaient encore une fois devoir le laisser seul. Jean n'aimait pas trop ça, même si, la plupart du temps, le garçon ne semblait pas faire la différence.

A peine une minute plus tard, ils étaient prêts.

« Armin, on y va ! » lança Eren par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la porte. « A tout à l'heure ! …Hein ? » Il se retourna.

« Ben ? Il dort.» fit Conny en fixant le garçon blond avec incrédulité. «Comment il a fait pour s'endormir aussi vite ?! » Il regarda les autres. « On fait quoi ? On le réveille ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Eren

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, ajouta Jean en haussant les épaules. Il ne peut pas venir de toute façon. Autant le laisser dormir. S'il pionce aussi vite, c'est qu'il doit en avoir besoin.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

\- Bon, vous venez ? Les appela Sasha depuis la porte. Ou vous tenez tant que ça à vous faire enguirlander ?

\- On arrive ! »

Eren et Conny s'empressèrent de sortir. Jean commença à les suivre puis se ravisa. Retournant à son propre lit, il attrapa sa couverture et l'entendit rapidement sur Armin.

Cela fait, il rejoignit les autres qui descendaient déjà le long du couloir.

* * *

« Armin. Armin ! »

Quelqu'un le secouait. Avec un cri, Armin se réveilla. Il recula aussitôt pour se mettre hors de portée du coup imminent. Ce fut seulement l'instant suivant qu'il se souvint qu'il ne risquait rien et reconnut Jean penché sur lui. Celui-ci se redressa et croisa les bras :

« Franchement… Je sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou pas, là… »

Son ton était celui d'une plaisanterie ironique, mais son visage semblait dire le contraire. Armin détourna le regard, la respiration encore hachée par le réveil en sursaut. Il pressa un instant ses paumes contre ses yeux. Il avait encore ce fichu réflexe d'essayer d'éviter des coups inexistants. Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il ramena ses genoux à lui et les entoura de ses bras, y posant le front. Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Des cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir. De sursauter au moindre geste un peu brusque. De voir les autres l'observer comme s'il risquait de se briser à tout moment. Il n'en pouvait plus de…

« Armin ? »

Le garçon redressa la tête, se rendant compte que son compagnon avait continué de parler mais qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Jean le fixait, les sourcils froncés, l'air un peu inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? »

Armin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que oui. Inutile d'inquiéter les autres encore davantage que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Mais quelque part entre sa gorge et ses lèvres, le mot s'étrangla, se transformant en sanglot. Il sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Le garçon aperçut les yeux écarquillés de Jean et tenta encore une fois de parler, sans y parvenir.

Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains, incapable de s'arrêter. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi maintenant ?

* * *

Il était déjà près de midi. Jean était venu chercher sa veste qu'il avait laissée dans leur dortoir et s'était proposé du même coup pour aller réveiller Armin. Ils avaient décidé de laisser leur ami dormir lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés, mais cela commençait à faire longtemps, et il fallait que le garçon mange quelque chose.

Jean entra, et referma prudemment la porte du dortoir derrière lui. Les rideaux étaient encore tels qu'ils les avaient laissés en partant, à moitié tirés, baignant la pièce dans une semi-pénombre agréable.

 _Il dort encore ? Eh ben…_

S'approchant du lit, il vit que, pour une fois, Armin avait l'air de dormir à peu près paisiblement, les jambes à demi repliées, une main fermée posée près du visage.

Jean poussa un soupir et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

« Armin. Armin ! »

Comme souvent, l'intéressé réagit presque aussitôt et fit un bond en arrière. Son air terrifié ne dura qu'un instant, le temps qu'il reconnaisse Jean, mais celui-ci en ressentit comme un coup dans l'estomac. Il savait que cette réaction n'avait rien à voir avec lui, pourtant…

« Franchement, soupira-t-il, je sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou pas, là. »

Sachant son ami réveillé, il s'éloigna, autant pour chercher sa veste que pour laisser à Armin le temps de se calmer complètement. Tout en cherchant, il continua à parler pour meubler le silence :

« Tu viens manger ? Il est presque midi, les autres sont déjà partis. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il finit par se tourner.

« Armin ? »

Le garçon était prostré sur son lit au milieu des couvertures étalées, secoué de légers tremblements.

« Armin ! »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ Jean s'approcha alors que l'autre relevait la tête, le visage crispé et les yeux légèrement vitreux.

« Tout va bien ? »

Ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Il vit Armin ouvrir la bouche, et un sanglot lui échappa. Il se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

 _Hein… ?_

Jean était complètement pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose comme ça, et encore moins maintenant. Son ami essayait manifestement de se calmer, sans y parvenir. Il se sentit particulièrement idiot.

« Armin, que… ? »

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la porte. _Putain, jamais là quand il le faut, l'autre idiot ! Je suis censé faire quoi, moi, là ?_

D'autres personnes auraient sans doute envisagé de quitter la pièce discrètement afin de laisser Armin pleurer de tout son saoul tranquillement. Le connaissant, c'était même probablement ce qu'il voulait. Mais Jean n'avait jamais été du genre à se plier à ce type de conventions, et quelque chose le poussa à rester. Il hésita un instant, puis vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de son ami sur le bord du lit.

« Armin… »

Il se tut en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien d'intelligent à dire. Après une autre hésitation, il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Armin pour tenter de le calmer.

L'instant suivant, à sa grande horreur, le garçon s'effondra complètement. Il s'affaissa et ses sanglots s'accentuèrent, secouant violemment ses épaules. Jean dut le rattraper pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

Après un instant, Jean entoura maladroitement Armin de ses bras, les mains sur son dos. Il finit par comprendre, en le sentant trembler contre lui, qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un simple débordement d'émotions de la part d'Armin. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose que le garçon blond avait gardé trop longtemps en lui et qui avait besoin de sortir. Le genre qui infectait tout et finissait toujours par jaillir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Jean le laissa donc pleurer sans rien dire. A part rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qui se calme de lui-même, il n'y avait rien à faire.

* * *

Armin essayait désespérément de ravaler ses larmes, sans succès. Il perçut le lit qui ployait légèrement alors que Jean s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu qu'il s'en aille. Puis il sentit qu'un bras réconfortant entourait ses épaules.

Le dernier barrage qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer complètement se rompit alors, et les sanglots pressèrent de façon intolérable contre sa gorge. Ses forces le quittèrent et il s'affaissa contre Jean, secoué de plus en plus violemment par les pleurs.

Armin sentit ensuite Jean passer ses bras autour de lui, et laissa libre court à tout ce qui avait provoqué ces larmes. Il pleura. Pour ce qu'on lui avait fait. Pour ce qui était mort au fond de lui. Pour tout ce qui le hantait depuis qu'on l'avait ramené. Parce qu'il perdait lentement la force de se battre. Il pleura, sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Toutes les émotions qu'il s'était forcé à garder enfermé en lui le plus profondément possible exigeaient à présent de sortir. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de leur poids qui persistait à le maintenir à terre.

Pleurer était, pour le moment, tout ce qui lui restait.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Jean se rendit compte qu'une de ses mains se déplaçait doucement sur le dos d'Armin en un geste qui se voulait calmant. Il se figea. _Depuis quand je fais ça, moi ?_ Il ne s'était même pas vraiment aperçu qu'il avait instinctivement essayé d'apaiser son ami.

Il fallut longtemps à Armin pour se calmer. Des heures, aux yeux de Jean, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une impression. Les sanglots du garçon se firent plus espacés, plus légers, et ses tremblements moins violents, avant de finir par disparaître lentement.

Armin renifla encore un peu, puis s'écarta de lui. Il avait les yeux rouges et les traits bouffis par les pleurs, avec les traces des larmes sur les joues.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant sur la couverture.

Jean haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire :

« Ça va mieux ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Oui. Merci.

\- Tant mieux. »

* * *

Armin ignorait combien de temps il mit à se calmer. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, ses larmes finirent par se tarir. Il se détacha des bras de Jean, sentant un rouge qui n'était pas dû aux larmes lui monter au visage.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Jean haussa les épaules et lui demanda si ça allait mieux. Gêné, le garçon hocha la tête. Son camarade ne fit aucun autre commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et Armin lui en fut reconnaissant.

Jean se releva. Prenant un des tissus qui leurs servaient de serviettes, il utilisa le broc d'eau posé sur la table de la chambre pour l'humidifier avant de le tendre à Armin.

« Tiens. »

Le garçon le dévisagea un instant, avant d'accepter ce qu'il lui donnait.

« Merci. »

Pendant qu'Armin nettoyait son visage, Jean alla s'asseoir au bord d'un autre lit.

« Habille-toi, qu'on puisse aller manger, après. Les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fout. »

Les yeux de son ami émergèrent de derrière la serviette.

« Tu peux y aller. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Pas question ! » Le ton sans réplique de Jean fit sursauter Armin. Il le regarda, les yeux ronds, pendant qu'il continuait : « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça ! Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir, et encore. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu viens avec moi. »

L'autre l'observait, interdit. Jean s'arrêta, se demandant s'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Mais, après un instant, le garçon posa le tissu mouillé pour qu'il sèche et se leva :

« Attends-moi. J'arrive. »

Jean fut soulagé :

« Pas de problème. »

* * *

Les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel, Armin laissait la pluie tomber sur son visage. Il pouvait presque sentir chacune des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur lui.

Il avait cédé à une impulsion subite quand il avait vu l'averse qui tombait dehors et était sorti. Un désir étrange et inexplicable l'y avait poussé. Celui de sentir les éléments sur sa peau, et de se sentir vivant. Vraiment vivant.

Il était trempé et son corps essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait froid mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Armin laissa la pluie couler sur lui, rinçant sa peau tout autant que son esprit, emportant avec elle une partie de ses idées noires. C'était tellement agréable, tellement…

« Ah, tu es là ! »

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna. Jean se dirigeait vers lui à travers la pluie battante. Il s'arrêta devant lui, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, l'air en colère :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !? On te cherche partout ! »

Armin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jean ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Préviens la prochaine fois que tu te barres comme ça, putain ! Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! »

 _Une heure ?! Si longtemps que ça ?_ Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis quelques minutes seulement.

Jean le parcourut du regard, prenant acte de ses vêtements et ses cheveux détrempés qui lui collaient au corps, et de l'absence de veste.

« Mais depuis combien de temps t'es là ?!

\- Désolé, finit-il par répondre après un silence, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps… »

Armin vit plus qu'il n'entendit son ami pousser un soupir énervé en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin bref. Viens, rentre. Tu es trempé, c'est un coup à choper la crève. Et j'ai froid. »

Le garçon se laissa faire sans protester. Les autres furent soulagés de le voir. Ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés. Mikasa le tança vertement pour son action irréfléchie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il tremblait de froid. Elle l'obligea à promettre de ne plus faire une chose pareille sans les prévenir avant de le laisser aller se changer.

* * *

« Pfff… ça non plus tu ne sais pas comment ça marche ? Mais tu sers à quoi, en fait ? »

La discussion avait commencé lorsqu'Eren avait émis à haute voix ses doutes et questions concernant sa forme de titan. Quelques heures plus tôt, l'une des expériences d'Hansi sur ses capacités n'avait pas fonctionné. Personne ne l'en avait blâmé, mais cela risquait tout de même de poser problème plus tard.

Eren avait donc commencé à émettre des doutes, l'air morose, et cela avait exaspéré Jean au plus haut point.

« On risque de s'en prendre plein la poire pour te protéger, ou même de se faire bouffer, alors arrête de te plaindre et trouve une solution fissa ! »

Ses mots d'abord sarcastiques étaient vite devenus acerbes et Eren avait répliqué avec colère. Le ton était rapidement monté. Soudain, ils furent interrompus par Sasha qui se laissa tomber dans une chaise à côté d'eux en lâchant :

« Ah ! Ça y est, le revoilà.

\- De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Jean d'un ton sec.

Sasha échangea un regard avec Conny, les coudes posés sur la table, avant de répondre avec un petit rire :

« Le vrai Jean. »

Hein ?

« …Celui qui a tout le temps l'air exaspéré et qui cherche les noises aux autres. Je me demandais quand il allait revenir. Je commençais à me dire qu'on aurait plus que l'autre.

\- Le vrai Eren aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta Conny. Vous battez pas trop les gars, vous êtes chiants quand même… »

 _De quoi ils parlent ? J'ai…_

Le ricanement d'Eren interrompit ses pensées. Il cherchait manifestement à reprendre la dispute mais l'intervention des deux autres avait coupé Jean dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ben tu sais… » Sasha jeta un coup d'œil discret à Armin, qui, assis non loin, les regardait avec une curieuse expression sur le visage. « T'étais pas pareil, ces derniers temps. »

Jean était interloqué. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ça. Sasha l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, l'air de se demander s'il allait s'énerver. Eren avait l'air un peu surpris, lui aussi. Tous deux finirent par se rasseoir, leur dispute subitement oubliée.

* * *

Armin regarda les autres se préparer à partir dans la cour, l'air morose. Il s'ennuyait, et aurait bien voulu les accompagner. Mais quand il s'était approché pour demander, le caporal-chef l'avait regardé de haut en bas d'un œil froid avant de lâcher un « non » sans réplique avant même que le garçon n'ait ouvert la bouche.

Il soupira. Il savait que les autres n'avaient pas entièrement tort et qu'ils faisaient ça pour lui, mais l'inaction commençait à lui peser. Non, pas l'inaction. Plutôt… la solitude ? Le fait d'être mis à part à chaque fois ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Pleurer un bon coup lui avait fait plus de bien que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait encore du mal à se concentrer longtemps sans laisser ses pensées dériver et retombait facilement dans une humeur sombre et renfermée, mais quelque chose en lui commençait à se libérer et c'était comme si ses sens lui revenaient lentement.

Ses cauchemars aussi, d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression que, plus il récupérait physiquement, plus il était hanté par les rêves sombres et les cauchemars. Au moins, ces derniers temps, il avait réussi à ne pas réveiller les autres…

Armin se rendit compte qu'il fixait depuis un moment l'ourlet bleu de sa manche sans vraiment le voir. Bleu, parce qu'il était le seul à être habillé de ses vêtements de civil. Le jour précédent, quand il avait demandé où était son uniforme, ses amis l'avaient fixé, les yeux ronds. En ayant eu vent d'une façon ou d'une autre, le caporal-chef Livaï lui était tombé dessus un peu plus tard et lui avait formellement interdit de remettre son uniforme – et surtout pas les lanières du dispositif de manœuvre tridimensionnelle – jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Puis il avait tourné les talons et était parti avant même qu'Armin ne songe à protester.

* * *

« Il ne faudrait pas s'occuper de ça, d'ailleurs ? »

Jean, qui somnolait à moitié sur son lit, fixant le plafond, releva la tête. Eren désignait du doigt les bandages d'Armin.

« Quoi donc ? répondit celui-ci. Ah, oui.

\- Fais voire. Depuis le temps, ça devrait être bon… »

Armin recula un peu.

« Non. Merci. Je peux le faire, ça va aller. »

Conny pénétra au même moment dans la pièce :

\- T'étais pas censé aller voir le chef Hansi, Eren ? demanda-t-il. Elle te cherche. »

Jean eut un grognement de dédain quand l'intéressé s'immobilisa en poussant un juron :

« J'avais complètement oublié ! Bon, t'en fais pas Armin, on va s'occuper de ça après. J'y vais ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en courant sous le regard étonné de Conny. Armin fixa la porte pendant un instant puis haussa les épaules.

Jean l'observa ensuite sortir des bandages propres avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise près de la fenêtre et de défaire lentement ceux qui entouraient sa tête. Il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup, à part celui-ci, la plupart des plaies n'en ayant plus besoin. Jean le regarda faire pendant encore quelques instants. Puis, tandis qu'Armin trempait un linge propre dans de l'eau et s'apprêtait à l'appliquer sur sa peau, il descendit du lit et lui prit le tissu des mains :

« Fais voir ça.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, Jean. »

Celui-ci poussa un soupir, légèrement exaspéré.

« Je sais. Mais c'est plus facile comme ça, tu le sais. Et explique-moi comment tu comptais remettre celui-là tout seul. » Ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton le bandage défait de sa blessure à l'épaule. « Allez, fais voir ta tête. »

L'autre le regarda en silence pendant un instant, puis se résigna, soulevant ses cheveux pour que son camarade puisse y jeter un œil. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené et soigné que Jean voyait ses blessures de près. D'habitude c'était Mikasa ou Eren qui s'en chargeaient. Il sentit son estomac se tordre dans cette sensation de culpabilité désormais familière. C'était idiot. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de poindre à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'état d'Armin

« Ça a l'air d'aller » marmonna-t-il. Il passa doucement le chiffon par-dessus la blessure déjà presque entièrement refermée. « Elle te fait mal ? »

Armin fit signe que non.

« Tant mieux. Je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber le bandage pour celle-là. Montre ton bras. »

Celle-ci mettait plus de temps à se refermer, mais avait l'air en bonne voie aussi. Au moins elle ne présentait plus de signes d'infection. Lorsque Jean appliqua le chiffon froid dessus, Armin poussa un sifflement de douleur étranglé, mais lui fit signe de continuer quand il fit mine de s'arrêter. Jean termina en enroulant une longueur de bandages propre autour. Une fois terminé, il demanda :

« Comment vont tes mains ? »

Armin les leva devant son visage pour les observer.

« Ça va. »

Jean en pris une et en observa la paume et le dos. Les coupures se refermaient. Lentement, étant donné que le garçon se servait souvent de ses mains. Le liséré rouge autour de ses poignets commençait à disparaître. _Et c'est de ma faute si…_

Armin retira soudain ses mains de celles de Jean et les ramena à lui.

« Ça va. » répéta-t-il fermement.

 _T'aimes pas qu'on y touche, hein ?_

« Et tes brûlures, fit-il en désignant la peau encore rouge vif de ses bras, tu as quelque chose à mettre dessus ? »

Armin hocha la tête.

« Mais ça, je peux le faire. »

Jean n'insista pas. Il pouvait comprendre ce désir d'être laissé en paix. Son ami avait raison. Il pouvait très bien prendre soin lui-même de ses brûlures.

Regrimpant sur son lit, Jean se rallongea. Il jeta de fréquents coups d'œil à son ami tandis que celui-ci s'occupait de sa peau malmenée et de ses pieds, s'assurant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aide. Il savait pertinemment que si c'était le cas, Armin ne demanderait pas. Et le fixer constamment n'aurait fait que le gêner.

Mais Armin se débrouilla très bien, quoique avec forces grimaces de douleur. Jean nota qu'il se servait le moins possible de son bras droit – sans doute une habitude prise lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser.

Le temps qu'Eren revienne, le garçon avait déjà terminé et renfilait sa chemise.

* * *

Armin était assis épaule contre épaule avec Eren, appuyé à un mur dans un coin déserté de la cour. Les autres étaient assis – ou étalés – aux alentours.

Les yeux clos, le laissait la chaleur du soleil glisser sur sa peau et réchauffer son corps. Il entendait les cris outragés de Sasha alors que Jean et Conny la taquinaient sans pitié. Il appréciait le fait d'être simplement là, assis dehors en compagnie de ses amis. Juste être vivant.

La voix soudaine d'Historia le tira de la somnolence dans laquelle il avait glissé.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille se dirigeait vers leur petit groupe, sa jupe plissée voletant derrière elle dans la brise. Arrivée devant eux, elle répondit à leurs regards interrogateurs.

« Je vous cherchais. Je vais devoir retourner au Mur Sina, et je voulais vous saluer avant de partir.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'en vas ?!

\- J'ai du travail. On a besoin de moi là-bas, apparemment. Et puis… » Elle eut un sourire sarcastique « Tout le monde ne peut pas se la couler douce comme vous. »

La vague de protestation qui suivit la fit rire.

« Tu t'en vas quand ? demanda Eren.

\- Eh bien… tout de suite en fait.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir. »

Un silence suivit ces paroles, puis elle le brisa :

« Quoi qu'il en soit ! Je compte bien revenir dans les parages un de ces jours, alors tâchez de rester entiers d'ici là ! »

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques instants, puis Historia soupira :

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Restez en vie, et prenez bien soin de vous, bande d'idiots. Surtout toi. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Armin.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Elle leur sourit et agita la main, avant de s'éloigner dans la cour.

* * *

De retour d'une sortie, Jean et les autres trouvèrent Armin assis près de la fenêtre de la salle commune, un livre sur les genoux.

 _Tiens ?_ S'il s'était remis à lire, c'était bon signe.

« Où t'as trouvé ce livre ? demanda Eren après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la couverture.

\- C'est Historia qui me l'a laissé il y a quelques jours. Elle l'a trouvé dans la bibliothèque de la maison qu'un noble s'est fait confisquer. Elle a pensé que ça m'intéresserait.

\- Ça parle de quoi ? demanda Conny en regardant à son tour. Hein ?! C'est sur le monde extérieur ? »

Armin hocha la tête. Conny écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha. Eren s'assit de l'autre côté de son ami, et même Mikasa sembla intéressée. Conny et Sasha noyèrent aussitôt le garçon blond sous les questions. Celui-ci eut un sourire – enfin, pas tout à fait, mais un tressaillement des lèvres qui aurait pu en être un – et répondit.

Il parlait avec animation, le visage illuminé. Ses yeux semblaient avoir repris un peu de vie et Jean le regarda tout en écoutant, fasciné, ce qu'il racontait. Cela faisait longtemps que son ami n'avait pas paru aussi … vivant.

 _Bénie sois-tu, Historia. Merci_

* * *

Eren et Jean se battaient à nouveau. Armin releva la tête et se tourna dans leur direction en même temps que les autres. L'écho d'une peur insensée résonna, solitaire, dans son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils…

Non, ce n'était pas pareil. Ils faisaient souvent ça, c'était leur façon de…

Il resta un instant immobile, puis quelque chose craqua dans un coin de son cerveau et un autre sentiment prit place.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'ils…_

Armin se leva si soudainement qu'il s'attira les regards étonnés des autres. Mais il n'en avait cure.

* * *

« Arrêtez ça. Tout de suite. »

La voix était froide. Coupante. Jean tourna la tête dans cette direction, s'attendant à trouver Livaï ou Mikasa. Il se figea. Armin se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, les lèvres serrées, la colère se lisant dans toute sa posture.

Interloqué, Jean lâcha sa poigne sur Eren et le sentit faire de même en demandant :

« Armin ? Que…

\- J'en ai assez de ça » le coupa l'intéressé. Il fit une pause devant leur silence, puis continua d'une voix si différente de celle qu'il avait d'ordinaire qu'on aurait dit une toute autre personne : « Calmés ? Tant mieux. Je ne veux plus vous voir vous battre. Sinon… » Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement « Je vous le ferais regretter. »

La menace en elle-même ne faisait pas très peur. Ce fut le fait même qu'elle ait été prononcée et l'expression du garçon qui calmèrent Jean et Eren comme si on leur avait lancé de l'eau froide au visage. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. _Qu'est ce qui te prend ?_ Il n'avait jamais réagi d'une telle façon auparavant, même s'il n'avait pas approuvé qu'ils se battent.

Soudain, l'esprit de Jean fit le lien entre ce qu'Eren et lui avaient été en train de faire, les marques sur le visage d'Armin, et son expression furieuse.

 _Merde !_ Il aurait dû y penser…

Armin ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre ou de réagir et leur tourna le dos. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement sec, sous le regard stupéfait de leur petit groupe et des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Eren amorça un mouvement pour le suivre, mais Mikasa le retint par le bras et le força à se rasseoir.

« Laisse-le tranquille, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Euh… dites… J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? Intervint alors Conny en les regardant tour à tour. C'était Armin, ça ? »

 _Apparemment._

* * *

Armin était assis parmi les autres dans la salle commune lorsque que le caporal-chef Livaï apparut à la porte et leur ordonna d'aller se préparer pour une sortie. Le garçon resta immobile, le front posé contre la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi bon demander ? Il lui interdirait encore de venir.

« Armin ! »

La voix du caporal-chef le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Oui ? »

Il se tourna juste à temps pour recevoir ce que Livaï venait de lui lancer. Baissant le regard sur le tas de vêtements, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Va te changer. On part dans dix minutes. »

Il fallut un instant à Armin pour comprendre les implications de ces paroles, puis il sauta sur ses pieds.

« Oui ! »

* * *

Anja Steinbach les trouva alors qu'ils étaient debout dans un coin de la cour :

« Le chef d'escouade Hansi et le caporal-chef Livaï veulent vous voir. Toi aussi, Arlelt, ajouta-t-elle en direction d'Armin. Suivez-moi. »

Elle les laissa devant une porte et s'éloigna tandis qu'ils frappaient.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » leur annonça Hansi quand leur petit groupe eut pénétré dans la pièce. « L'expédition vers Shiganshina a enfin été approuvée par l'état-major !

\- On part quand ? demanda Eren

\- Dès qu'on aura terminé les préparatifs. C'est-à-dire dans un mois environ. »

Jean avait du mal à intégrer qu'ils allaient enfin s'y rendre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils en parlaient que savoir concrètement quand et comment ils allaient y aller lui paraissait irréel. Presque impossible, en fait. Non seulement ils allaient enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette fichue cave, mais en plus, ils avaient les moyens de reboucher définitivement le trou du Mur Maria ! Ç'en était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Les autres souriaient et s'enthousiasmaient sous le regard quelque peu amusé d'Hansi et celui de Livaï, appuyé contre le mur. Armin n'avait, en revanche, ni bougé, ni ouvert la bouche. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet. Jean ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte :

« Fais pas cette tête, Armin, fit le caporal-chef. T'es pas content ?

\- Euh… Si, mais…

\- Tu viens aussi, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, intervint alors Hansi. Tu devrais largement être en état de venir, d'ici là !

A ces mots, le garçon eut l'air franchement soulagé.

 _Ça t'inquiétait à ce point ?_

Livaï avait rendu son uniforme à Armin et lui avait permis de venir avec eux à plusieurs reprises mais il lui avait toujours formellement interdit de se servir de son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. C'était logique, et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait : le garçon avait déjà eu l'air suffisamment épuisé et meurtri par les lanières la première fois qu'il était venu avec eux. Si en plus, ils y avaient ajouté la tridimensionnalité, il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

Jean savait à quel point Armin détestait être laissé en arrière, ou avoir besoin des autres. Être un poids. Son expression de soulagement et de gratitude quand Livaï lui avait lancé son uniforme en lui disant de venir en avait été la preuve. Il détestait faire preuve de faiblesse.

Eren avait fait les frais de cet état d'esprit quelques temps auparavant. Celui-ci s'était fait rembarrer pour le moins sèchement après avoir eu la mauvaise idée de proposer son aide à Armin en le voyant galérer avec les lanières de l'équipement. Un « je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! » proféré d'une voix sans réplique avait stoppé Eren net dans son élan, sous le regard hilare de Conny.

Le simple fait que le garçon ait protesté était plus que bon signe. Il allait mieux.

* * *

Après leur entrevue avec Hansi et Livaï, ils étaient retournés s'asseoir dans un coin tiède de la cour. Armin entendait vaguement les autres parler entre eux avec animation de tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer une fois à Shiganshina, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les écoutait plus.

Quelque chose lui était revenu depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte auparavant, trop occupé qu'il avait été à essayer d'éviter les souvenirs. Mais à présent qu'il s'en était aperçu, il ne parvenait pas à le mettre de côté.

« Armin ? Fit la voix de Mikasa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Eren. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous dans un mois.

\- Mmm ? Ah ! Oui, oui, je sais. C'est…autre chose. »

Ils le fixaient tous, à présent. Le garçon hésita. Avait-il vraiment envie d'être sûr ?

« Je me suis rappelé… Quand vous m'avez… récupéré dans cette cave, il y avait… cet homme. Je ne me souviens pas bien, mais… il n'avait aucune raison d'être là alors que vous attaquiez. Aucune, sauf… » Armin fit une pause, et l'expression de ses amis lui confirma qu'ils savaient où il voulait en venir. Mikasa et Jean en particulier. Normal, ils avaient été là. « Il était là pour me tuer, hein ? Je n'étais pas censé m'en sortir.

\- Armin… commença Jean

\- Et alors ? l'interrompit Mikasa. Si c'était le cas, il n'a pas réussi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es vivant. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Alors arrête ça.

Armin eut envie de répondre que ça avait de l'importance. Sans leur intervention, il serait sans doute mort dans ce sous-sol. Mais son esprit finit par se rendre à la logique des paroles de Mikasa, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur d'envisager les choses ainsi. Elle avait bien raison. Il s'en était sorti. Ressasser le reste n'aurait aucune conséquence positive, au contraire. Il avait bien mieux à faire. Mais il savait, à présent, et cette possibilité resterait toujours ancrée dans un recoin de son esprit. Il pouvait ne pas lui prêter attention, mais elle serait toujours là.

Ce fut Conny qui finit par briser le silence :

« Si j'ai bien compris… Si vous étiez arrivé ne serait-ce qu'un instant plus tard, ça aurait pu très mal finir ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça fait flipper. »


	11. Fin alternative : Epilogue

**Epilogue : Je peux entendre l'océan**

« Vous entendez ? C'est quoi, d'après vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait un moment qu'on l'entend.

\- Je crois que c'est… »

Ils s'interrompirent net. Devant eux, au bas de l'élèvement de terrain qu'ils venaient de passer, la terre continuait sur une courte distance avant de s'arrêter abruptement et faire place à…

« Waaah, c'est vraiment gigantesque ! »

Descendant de leurs montures, les yeux écarquillés, ils s'approchèrent du bord de la falaise. À leurs pieds, l'immensité vert-bleu de la mer venait se fracasser sur les rochers dans des gerbes d'écume.

Armin se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes soudain sans force.

« C'est… »

Il était devant. Comment… Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas un rêve, la surface miroitante de l'océan s'étalait à perte de vue devant lui.

Près de cinq ans avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient intégré le Bataillon d'Exploration. Cinq ans, où il avait cru ne jamais s'en sortir. Cinq ans à chercher des réponses, à se battre pour sortir de leur cage. Cinq ans à se demander avant chaque mission si ses amis seraient encore là le jour suivant. Cinq ans d'enfer, de cauchemar, de peur.

Mais ils y étaient parvenus. Au compte-goutte, ils avaient trouvé les réponses dont ils avaient besoin. Et aux prix d'immenses sacrifices, ils avaient réussi à débarrasser le monde des titans.

Cependant, même cette victoire leur laissait un goût amer en bouche. Le prix à payer avait été trop élevé pour se réjouir complètement. Le Bataillon avait été décimé au point qu'il ne s'agissait plus guère que d'une escouade. Et même la Garnison et les Brigades Spéciales avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leurs effectifs. Le major Erwin y avait laissé la vie. Le caporal-chef Livaï également, quand il avait enfin réussi à tuer le Titan Bestial. Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé Ymir non plus, et ce, malgré tous leurs efforts. Et les autres ? Morts aussi, pour la plupart. Moblit. Marlowe. Anja.

Et Conny. En fermant les yeux, Armin pouvait encore l'entendre plaisanter avec Sasha. Et c'était Bertolt qui l'avait tué. Bertolt, avec qui ils s'étaient jadis entraînés, et qui avait bien failli réussir à avoir leur peau à tous.

Armin s'était attendu à ressentir quelque chose – peur, haine, colère, il ne savait pas, mais _quelque chose_ – lorsque ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés face à Reiner et Bertolt. Ça aurait été normal, après ce qui s'était passé. Mais non. Rien, excepté une sorte de lassitude immense et de la pitié face à ce que lui et les autres allaient devoir faire. Car ils avaient dû tuer leurs anciens camarades. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Et malgré tout ce dont ces deux-là avaient été responsables, ils en avaient été malades quand ils étaient parvenu à les achever.

Et encore davantage lorsque ils avaient découvert le prix à payer pour la capacité à se changer en titan. Le corps finissait toujours par vieillir prématurément, rongé de l'intérieur, avant de se détruire. Eren n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Son état avait déjà commencé à empirer ces derniers temps. Ils avaient cherché un moyen de le soigner, d'éviter cette fin horrible. Armin et Mikasa refusaient d'abandonner, même si Eren, lui avait déjà accepté sa mort prochaine comme inévitable. Mais il était probable qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour lui.

Et Annie… Annie… Pour elle aussi, ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Quand son cristal avait fini par se désagréger, ils avaient prévu de l'interroger. Il y avait encore de nombreuses questions sans réponses. Mais ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Son corps, une fois sorti du cristal, s'était détruit en accéléré, sans doute pour rattraper le temps perdu pendant qu'elle était enfermée. Elle avait mis une semaine à mourir, l'air de souffrir atrocement, sous leurs regards horrifiés et impuissants. Armin en avait presque été soulagé quand elle avait fini par s'éteindre.

Pendant qu'Eren en était encore capable sans trop de mal, et maintenant que c'était possible, ils avaient décidé de réaliser leur vieux rêve. Tenir la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite enfants – une éternité auparavant lui semblait-il – et aller voir la mer.

C'était probablement le dernier moment de liberté totale auquel Armin aurait droit. Quand ils retourneraient aux Murs, il allait devoir accepter ce bolo vert et la responsabilité qui allait avec. Il l'avait trop repoussée. Car même si les titans n'étaient plus une menace, on aurait encore longtemps besoin du Bataillon d'Exploration pour redécouvrir et explorer ce monde dont ils avaient tout oublié. Le gros de la population humaine vivait encore dans l'enceinte des Murs Maria, Rose et Sina, sous le gouvernement démocratique qu'Historia s'évertuait, avec grande difficulté, à créer. Mais on aurait bientôt besoin de nouveaux espaces.

Hansi, qui avait pris, comme la hiérarchie le prévoyait, la responsabilité de major à la mort d'Erwin, s'était bien débrouillée, mais commander, même si elle le faisait très bien, n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Elle avait assumé cette position à l'époque car elle était la mieux placée pour cela et, avait-elle récemment affirmé, le temps l'état-major et Armin lui-même acceptent le fait qu'il était le mieux placé pour occuper ce rôle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, le jeune homme le savait très bien, et Hansi serait plus utile en tant que scientifique que chef du Bataillon. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à commander, même si les rangs du Bataillon allaient sans doute se regarnir rapidement, maintenant que la menace des titans avait disparu. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se serait bien passé de cette responsabilité s'il avait pu.

Armin poussa un léger soupir, puis chassa ces pensées. Il but le paysage du regard. Ça. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était battu. Fermant les yeux, il sentit l'air salé qui jouait avec ses cheveux et sa veste, caressant doucement son visage. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres.

 _Je peux entendre l'océan._

Et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

* * *

Ils avaient trouvé un petit sentier qui descendait le long de la falaise et se tenaient à présent sur une plage de sable et de galets. Jean contemplait le manteau mouvant de la mer. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que quelque part au fond de lui, il avait toujours douté de l'existence d'une telle chose. Mais quand Armin, Eren et Mikasa avaient dit où ils se rendaient, Sasha et Jean les avaient accompagnés. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que cela faisait des années qu'Armin leur rebattait les oreilles avec ça. Pour fuir l'atmosphère étouffante du QG désert. Et probablement aussi, plus simplement, pour voir de leurs propres yeux une partie de ce monde pour lequel tant de sacrifices avaient été nécessaires.

Jean s'approcha de l'eau et, tendant la main, la laissa aller et venir entre ses doigts. Il se surprit à regarder autour de lui en ayant une pensée pour tous ceux qui étaient morts en cours de route, qui ne pourraient jamais voir cela mais sans qui il ne serait pas ici.

Sasha avait enlevé ses bottes et relevé le bas de son pantalon et suivait à présent le rivage, les pieds dans l'eau, le regard fixé dans le vague vers l'horizon. Un peu plus loin, Eren était assis en compagnie d'Armin et de Mikasa. Jean pouvait parfois percevoir, portées par le vent, quelques bribes des paroles qu'ils prononçaient à mi-voix.

Une pensée lui vint. Il s'en était fallu de si peu qu'Armin ne soit pas avec eux aujourd'hui. Et si ça avait été le cas, qui sait ? Peut-être Conny aurait-il été là, lui ? Ou le caporal-chef ? Ou peut-être que lui-même ne se tiendrait pas à cette place ? Il secoua la tête. Inutile d'y penser. Toute la mélancolie du monde ne les ramènerait pas ni ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Il devrait plutôt profiter de ce moment. Ils avaient payé suffisamment cher pour y avoir droit.

Jean finit par se relever lentement. De là où il se trouvait, il entendit Sasha pousser un cri de dégoût en essayant de boire un peu d'eau dans ses mains en coupe. Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres du jeune homme. Se penchant, il ramassa un galet à ses pieds et le lança le plus loin possible dans les vagues.

« Tu crois qu'il y a des choses à manger qui vivent là-dedans ? Des poissons ? »

Sasha s'était rapprochée. Pour toute réponse, Jean haussa les épaules. Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux, puis la voix d'Armin qui répondait :

« Probablement. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à en attraper si près du rivage.

\- Ah. »

La jeune femme arborait un air déçu assez comique qui fit rire Armin. C'était un son suffisamment rare pour que Jean tourne un regard surpris vers lui.

Sasha s'était détournée et observait à nouveau la mer. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Tu sais Armin, je dois dire que je ne croyais pas vraiment ce que tu racontais sur le monde extérieur, avant. Je me rends compte que j'avais tort. J'ai bien fait de venir.» Elle fit une pause, puis termina à voix basse, comme pour elle-même « Je pense qu'il aurait bien aimé voir ça. »

Toute trace de joie avait disparu du visage du jeune homme blond lorsqu'il posa gravement une main sur l'épaule de leur amie, sans prononcer un mot. Aucun ne demanda de qui elle parlait. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Afin de rompre le silence qui devenait oppressant, Jean lança un deuxième galet dans l'eau. Après un instant, Sasha sortit de son immobilisme et l'imita, avant de pousser un cri de joie :

« Plus loin que toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ah, tu crois ? » demanda-il avec un rictus, relevant le défi implicite.

Quand ils eurent épuisé tous les cailloux alentours sous le regard amusé d'Armin, ils finirent par s'arrêter et se laissèrent tomber au sol près de lui. Eren et Mikasa se joignirent bientôt à eux et, pendant un moment, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ne pensant ni au passé, ni à ce qu'ils devraient faire demain, ni à ceux qui manquaient à l'appel, mais savourant simplement le fait d'être ici, en vie.

Jean coula un regard vers Armin. Le jeune homme expliquait patiemment quelque chose à Sasha. Le vent jouait avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux échappées du lien qui le retenaient normalement en arrière. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur de fascination et d'enthousiasme qui correspondait plus à un gamin de huit ans qu'à un homme de vingt. Une expression qu'on ne voyait plus très souvent chez lui. La brise avait un peu rougi ses joues, faisant ressortir la fine ligne de la cicatrice qui lui ornait la pommette, vestige de son séjour dans cette cave. La marque était devenue moins visible avec le temps, mais n'avait jamais entièrement disparu. Et ce n'était pas la seule.

Armin n'était jamais complètement redevenu ce qu'il avait été avant l'embuscade. Une partie de lui était morte dans ce sous-sol. Eut-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait encore plus de raisons que Jean et les autres de changer, et même eux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient avant de s'engager. Ils en avaient trop vu, trop fait, trop vécu pour ça. Oh, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas très bien, la différence n'était probablement pas visible, mais Jean savait à quoi s'en tenir. C'était difficile à expliquer. Leur ami était devenu plus… dur. Plus prompt à la colère. Et il avait une vision assez…particulière des choses. Avec Mikasa, Armin avait été le seul à ne pas hésiter quand il avait fallu tuer Reiner.

Ils avaient tous leurs moments de faiblesse, parfois. Ils payaient cher le fait d'être encore en vie, avec des regrets, de la culpabilité, des souvenirs aux teintes amères, des nuits sans sommeil et un pessimisme qui n'allait pas avec leur âge. Mais malgré tout, ils s'accrochaient à ce qui leur restait plutôt qu'à ce qu'ils avaient perdu, à ce qui était devant eux plutôt que derrière. C'était leur façon de rester sains d'esprits, le seul moyen de ne pas craquer complètement.

Leur petit groupe resta assis sur la plage pendant un long moment, parlant à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser le fragile équilibre de cet instant de paix. Quand le niveau de l'eau menaça de les mouiller, ils se résolurent à se lever.

Le sable crissait doucement sous leurs pieds. Le vent piquant tiraillait leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Le bruit curieusement apaisant des vagues se mêlait à celui de leurs pas et de quelques oiseaux dans le ciel. Et derrière eux, les couleurs flamboyantes dont le soleil couchant parait le ciel se reflétaient sur la surface ondulante de la mer.

* * *

 **Eeeet voilà ! Fin de la fin alternative. Elle rappelle sans doute beaucoup l'autre épilogue, pour la bonne raison que j'ai considéré, en l'écrivant, que, qu'Armin soit là ou pas, certaines choses se dérouleraient probablement de la même façon.  
**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce que j'ai écrit !**


End file.
